Good Morning
by geneee
Summary: Izumi's face is positively on fire. Sawada just walks away as nonchalantly as ever, while she is certain she is going to spontaneously combust. If he keeps this up, all this smiling and kindness, she knows that she will be done for. In which a certain Vongola boss does a random act of kindness for a stressed college student and derails her plans for the future.
1. Good morning

**I can't believe I actually wrote what is essentially a coffee shop AU… What am I doing with my life?**

 **This idea just hit me all of a sudden, and I knew that I had to write it down before I lost it. I didn't actually plan on writing an entire chapter (just the plot details), but here we are.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Good morning

* * *

The air stings her nose as Ishikawa Izumi closes the door to her house behind her. She curses as she fumbles the key before managing to insert it into the lock. Once the key is safely pocketed in her coat, she heads downtown and hopes that the key incident won't set the tone for the rest of the morning.

The aromatic scent of coffee hits her as she steps into her favorite coffee shop. Acceptably priced coffee, lots of seating, and free wi-fi—what else could a person possibly need? It's nearly empty save for two people chatting in the corner, but that's to be expected since it's barely eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. She hears the bell ring at the door when someone walks in after her, which was her cue to hurry up and order her drink.

"Good morning," she greets the barista, who responds with a smile. "One latte, please."

"What size would you like?"

"Medium, please."

When she reaches for her card, the barista gives her an apologetic look. They point to a sign taped right in front of the card reader.

"I'm sorry, but our card reader is malfunctioning today. We can only accept cash until it gets fixed."

She nods and unzips the coin pocket in her wallet, digging through the mess to find the exact amount she needs. Upon realizing the sheer amount of coins she carries, she gives up and instead overturns her wallet into her hand, causing a few to fall onto the floor. Embarrassed and lamenting her apparent luck, she quickly counts out the necessary change and dumps it into the barista's hand before kneeling down to pick up her fallen money.

A hand enters her vision as she picks up the first coin, surprising her. She turns and finds a young man with brown hair kneeling on the floor with her.

"Here you go," he says, giving her a friendly smile. She looks back at his hand and finally notices the rest of her money sitting in it.

"Thank you," she says, taking back the coins.

He surprises her again when he offers his hand to help her up, which she also takes. She nods in thanks before taking her leave to find a table by the window to settle in. Unlike her, the young man waits by the counter after he orders. He is dressed in comfortable clothes, a light orange hoodie with gray joggers. When her coffee is called, she passes him again, giving him one last smile before taking her seat and opening up her ridiculously overpriced textbook.

She sips her latte, sighing in contentment as the warmth spreads over her body. Between the nice man and this wonderful drink, perhaps her day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Izumi comes again the next week, an hour later because she had decided to sleep in a little. There are more people in the shop at nine o'clock, so there's a bit of a line for coffee. Thankfully, her spot by the window is still open. After ordering her latte, she goes to claim her window seat and pulls out her laptop to work on her history term paper.

She's on a roll for a while, typing away for the better part of an hour. Her productive streak ends when a loud noise pulls her out of her concentration, and she automatically looks in the direction of the sound.

A teenage boy sighs before bending over to pick the cellphone he dropped. The older man behind him has a disgruntled look on his face as he watches the boy carefully check the phone for damages. Izumi feels her irritation rise. It's not as if the boy dropped his phone on purpose. He should be sympathetic toward him rather than judging him for valuing an expensive device. The scene makes her think of her encounter with the nice man from the week before.

Most people who frequented this particular coffee shop were regulars. Perhaps she'll see him again. She snorts. Yeah, right. She pushes away the fleeting thought and returns to her attention to her laptop, proofreading the passages she has typed up.

Izumi feels dead inside when she arrives the next week, and even more so when she sees how many people occupy the café. It's the weekend before finals week, so naturally everyone wants to get some cramming done before exams. She's half an hour later than her usual time due to oversleeping after suffering from sleep deprivation all week, so nearly all the tables are taken. She prays she'll be able to snag one after she orders her drink.

She's cheering on the inside when she finally approaches the counter, as there's still one table left. She orders quickly, turning the moment she finishes and… sees someone take the very last table. Her shoulders slump, and she sighs. She lets the barista know that she'll be getting her drink to go that morning. She'll probably go the library instead, but it's a little far and just a little too noisy for her tastes.

"Ishikawa-san! Latte for Ishikawa-san!"

Izumi grabs the latte and scans the shop one last time for an empty table. Instead, her eyes catch a familiar young man in the back of the shop, sipping on his coffee. There is an empty seat across from him. She hesitates, glancing at the door and back to the seat. She _really_ doesn't want to go to the library.

She walks over to him.

"Excuse me," she begins, watching his eyes widen in surprise. "Is this seat taken?"

He recomposes himself and gestures toward the chair.

"Feel free," he replies warmly.

"Thank you," she smiles back in relief.

She pulls back her black hair into in messy bun to keep it out of her face and takes out her study guides. The man slowly drinks his coffee, observing the shop quietly. This time, he's wearing dark jeans and a white sweatshirt. It's simple but fashionable. His eyes are a light brown, almost orange. He is kind of… cute. Izumi catches herself before he notices her staring and busies herself with her schoolwork. However, something tells her that the amused expression he wears is related to her, and she feels her cheeks warm.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while before the young man stands up, breaking Izumi's concentration.

"Good luck on your finals, Ishikawa-san," he says. "I hope you do well."

"Oh, um…thank you," she replies. "I, uh, hope you have a nice day."

He takes his leave, and she stares after him as he makes his way toward the door. He stops right as he steps through the door and looks back, shooting her a blinding smile before leaving.

Izumi stares at the now closed door with a mixture of confusion and interest. What _was_ that?

"Oh my God, does Ishikawa Izumi finally have a _crush_?"

Izumi rolls her eyes despite knowing there's no way to communicate that through a phone call.

"No, I don't have a crush. I have had crushes before, you know. Also, you're five years too young to be calling me that."

"Whatever you say, Nee-san."

Izumi sighs, "All I know about this guy is that he's nice enough to help a stranger pick up her money and sit with her in a busy café. He could be a huge jerk for all I know. I don't even know his name."

"That can easily change," her sister replies with a laugh. "Come on, ask him out! He's cute, right?"

"How did I get such a cheeky sister?" Izumi sighs. "Fine, he's cute. I'll admit that. That doesn't mean I should date him. I just told you I don't even know his name."

"Oh, come on! That's what dating is for! To get to know the other person."

"No. We're not talking about this."

A sigh of defeat. Izumi smirks at her victory.

"Okay, fine. Can you help me with my math homework?"

Izumi celebrates the end of finals week by heading home and taking a three-hour nap. It was heavenly. However, her real celebration is being able to bring a book on her to-read list to the coffee shop on Saturday morning instead of the usual schoolwork. The past week of little to no sleep has taken a toll on her eyes though, so she wears her glasses instead of her usual contacts when she leaves her house. When she reaches the door to the coffee shop, she wonders what the young man will think if he sees them.

She freezes and groans. This is all her sister's fault for talking about dating. For God's sake, she didn't even know the man!

"Good morning, Ishikawa-san."

She jumps at the voice, letting out a surprised gasp as her hand flies to her chest. _Be still my beating heart_ , she begs.

She can feel his amusement as she turns to face him, and she feels her face burn in embarrassment.

"Sorry for startling you," he says, clearly trying not to laugh. "I didn't think that would make you jump so badly."

"It-it's fine. Good morning to you as well," Izumi replies shakily, heart still racing. She pulls open the door and gestures inside. "After you."

He lets her order first, which brings a smile to her face. Considerate, as always. She grabs her drink and sits down at her favorite spot by the window, mildly disappointed when the man sits in the back again. Wait, what? Mildly disappointed at what? She shakes her head as she opens her book and tries to immerse herself within its pages.

It does not work.

She keeps catching herself glancing over at the young man, who no doubt has noticed her curious gazes. After ten minutes of should she, shouldn't she, she gives in and closes her book. Picking up her cup of coffee, she navigates through the sea of tables toward the back of the shop. He smiles at her as she approaches, and it's unfair how cute he looks when he does it.

"Is this seat taken?" she asks.

"Go ahead," he replies.

Izumi settles in and places her book on the table but doesn't open it. Instead, she leans her arms on the table and looks at her companion.

"What is your name, by the way?" she asks. "I never got it the last few times."

He looks taken aback, and it's such a stark difference from the smile he has been wearing that she almost laughs.

"I hadn't realized. Sorry about that," he apologizes sheepishly. Unfortunately, that's also pretty cute. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"It's nice to meet you, Sawada-san. My name is Ishikawa Izumi," she pauses, brow furrowing, "How did you know my name? I haven't introduced myself to you before."

Sawada looks a bit embarrassed (which also looks good on him dammit!) before replying.

"I heard the barista call your name a while back," he explains. "Sorry if I came off as creepy."

"No, you weren't creepy at all," she assures him. "After all, I could've learned your name that way as well."

He smiles at her response, and she finds herself smiling back at him. There was something about him that made her feel good—feel safe. Well, she's already made it this far. Might as well get to know the guy.

"Are you a university student as well?" she asks. Seems like a good place to start.

He shakes his head, and, for a moment, Izumi is struck with panic because oh my God what if the guy she's been thinking about is actually underaged. There's absolutely no way he can be older than her, not with those looks.

"No, I never took the entrance exam. I work for my family's business." he replies, and she lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"I see. What kind of business?" she asks, curiosity taking hold.

"It's a consultancy business. My family has run it for generations."

"Consultancy? Wouldn't you need a college degree for that?"

He lets out a short laugh, and she wonders what exactly it is that she's missed.

"Usually, yes," he agrees. "But my family has had a particular way of doing things for generations, and I've been tutored since I was in middle school to prepare for it."

"That sounds harsh," she says. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah," he smiles with a hint of an emotion she can't quite decipher. "I do."

"That's good," she says, at a bit of a loss. "It's great that you've found a career that you love at this age. I'm envious."

"What about you?" he asks. "What are you studying?"

"Business. I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with it yet, so for now I'll apply for corporate jobs until I figure things out."

"That's fair," he nods. "It's hard to find something you want to do for the majority of your life. When are you graduating?"

"This coming spring."

"Well then, I wish you good luck in your job hunt," he says, glancing down at his watch. "Unfortunately, I have to go, but it was nice talking to you, Ishikawa-san."

Izumi is surprised by how disappointed she feels when she realizes how fast time passed as they talked, but she doesn't let it show on her face. She smiles at him.

"It was nice talking to you too, Sawada-san," she says, and then before she can stop herself, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

 _Stop talking,_ she tells herself. _Now._

He looks surprised by her question, but his expression quickly melts into a smile and he nods brightly.

"I'll see you around," he replies. "Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but your glasses look very nice on you."

Izumi's face is positively on fire. Sawada just walks away as nonchalantly as ever, while she is certain she is going to spontaneously combust. He takes her empty cup as well when he leaves, and Izumi is once again touched and terrified. If he keeps this up, all this smiling and kindness, she knows that she will be done for. Once she is sure he is out of hearing, she opens her book and groans directly into its pages.

What has she gotten herself into?


	2. I'll see you around

**I'm actually shocked that I got this chapter out so quickly. Hopefully, you've decided to keep reading. If not, that's cool too.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'll see you around

* * *

Izumi goes to the coffee shop more often over the winter break. Her laptop is replaced by a book, and her study guides are replaced by a small notebook. She passes the time in quiet contentment as she always has, the soothing sounds of coffee and people in the background. However, her usual routine has a new addition: talking to one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He prefers to sit in the back of the shop, away from the large windows up front. Personally, she doesn't really understand why someone wouldn't want to watch the charm of Namimori's downtown, but when she asks him, all she gets is a noncommittal shrug. She's been sitting at the back of the shop for the past few days now. Instead of Namimori's downtown, she observes Namimori's residents pouring over books, chatting about gossip, and enjoying each other's company. It's a scene she wouldn't usually see while sitting at the window, so she finds that she doesn't mind moving away from her favorite spot.

Sawada doesn't come in every day but always shows up at the same time when he does. He'll wave and greet her with a smile, and then they'll talk about inconsequential things for the remaining hour until he leaves to go to work. Since their first conversation, she's learned that he occasionally works on weekends, has attended both Namimori Middle and High, and has a bit of a sweet tooth.

She's a little earlier than usual today, so she takes out her notebook and starts writing down a to-do list to complete over the rest of her break. It's not very long, which is a relief after having to write obscenely long lists during her school term. It's not quiet eight o'clock yet, so she rips out a blank page in the notebook and begins folding it to pass the time.

"I didn't know you fold origami."

She looks up from the paper in her hands at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning, Sawada-san," she greets. "It's something I do in my spare time."

"Good morning, Ishikawa-san," he says, taking a seat. "What are you making?"

"A rose," she replies, coaxing the paper into rose petals. "The Kawasaki rose, to be exact."

"Looks complicated," he says, propping his chin in his hand as he watches her fingers secure the petals in place.

"It's actually not. It's not the easiest model, but it looks more difficult than it is," she explains, rolling the petals back to give it a more organic shape. "See?"

Sawada looks genuinely impressed, and it gives her a rush of satisfaction. No matter how simple, she likes seeing the amazed responses she gets for her work. She holds it out for him to observe.

"It actually looks like a rose," he says in wonder. "This is amazing."

"Like I said, it's actually not, but I'm happy you think so," she says dismissively, though her chest warms. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Can we do something easier? I'm not really artistically inclined… like at all."

She laughs at that and tears out two pieces of paper from her notebook. For the next ten minutes, she teaches him some of the types of folds used in origami and guides him through a basic model. She forces herself not to laugh as he struggles with the precision, but he does manage to make something that mostly resembles hers.

"Er…what exactly is this?" he asks, staring down at the flat model in his hand.

"It's an origami ball," she replies.

"But it's flat," he states, giving her an incredulous look.

"You have to blow into it," she says, a smile tugging at her lips. She brings the flat model up to her lips and inflates it with a short puff. "Like this."

He does the same, holding it in a way that she knows will end in failure. He blows into the model and looks confused when it doesn't inflate like hers. He does it again with the same result, and she bites back her laughter. He tries one more time, but this time makes a raspberry sound that causes a loud snort to leave her mouth. He shoots her a betrayed look, and she breaks down laughing.

"You knew that would happen," he accuses her. "I trusted you!"

"Th-the noise you made was s-so funny!" She gasps through her laughter as he glares at her in mock indignation.

"O-okay. Okay," she says once she stops shaking with laughter. "I'll show you how to do it."

She places her fingers where he needs to hold them and then leans over the table to show him. He takes the model from her and carefully places his fingers before blowing into it. It springs to life in his hands. His face lights up with excitement, and it's absolutely endearing.

"Congratulations. You successfully made an origami ball," she says. "Maybe we can move onto cranes next."

"No thanks," he says, placing the ball down on the table. "Origami is definitely not my strong suit."

She puts on a sympathetic expression and nods understandingly.

"Don't worry about it," she says. "It was hard for me the first time I tried…"

He smiles appreciatively.

"…when I was eight," she finishes.

"Hey!"

She snickers as he glares at her again but ends up laughing with her anyway. They spend the rest of the hour chatting away, but the hour comes to an end too soon, and Sawada stands to leave and thanks her for teaching him origami.

"I'll see you around?" she asks.

"I'll see you around," he smiles.

The next time he shows up, Izumi is about to greet him as per usual before realizing something is off. Sawada walks in with a troubled expression and gives her a lackluster smile upon seeing her. When he sits down, he lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "What happened to you?"

"…Not me. My younger brother."

"What happened to your brother?"

"He's run into some trouble," he sighs.

"Is he getting bullied?" she asks, thinking back to when her sister was younger. Izumi remembers the mean-spirited things that would happen at school.

"Something like that."

Izumi purses her lips at the vague reply but doesn't push. It's his first time mentioning any family, so she doesn't pry. Sawada stares at his cup, but his mind seems to be elsewhere. Worry lines his expression, and distress stiffens his posture.

"…If you're anywhere near as good to your brother as you are to me, I'm sure you can help him," she finally says.

"It's not that simple," he says, shaking his head, "but thank you."

An uncomfortable silence settles between them, and Izumi shifts awkwardly in her seat. What do you say to someone you've only just gotten to know without being presumptuous? Sawada's brow knits together in concern as he frowns, and she doesn't like how stressed he looks.

"You know, my little sister used to get in a lot of trouble when she was younger," she says. He looks up at her in surprise.

"She has a tendency to speak her mind, but she doesn't always think before she speaks," she says, carefully considering her words. "The first time I tried to help, she got mad at me for interfering in her problems. I didn't make things worse, but I certainly didn't make them any better."

She has his full attention now, gazing at her with a serious expression that makes her swallow nervously.

"I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything for her. Even so, I let her know that I just wanted what was best for her and that I'd be there for her if she needed me," she says, smiling wistfully. "Years later, she told me that just knowing that I would be there for her was enough."

Sawada hasn't made a sound or changed his expression once since she started talking, and it makes her feel self-conscious.

"S-so what I'm trying to say," she continues, "is that just letting your brother know that you'll be there for him should be helpful."

He looks thoughtful now, which she hopes is a good sign. She shifts a little in her seat again and stares at her hands, hoping she hasn't just ruined their relationship by sticking her nose in where she doesn't belong.

"…Thanks."

Her head snaps up at his words, and she's nearly stunned by the gratitude in his smile. He's still clearly worried, but some of the tension has left his posture.

"Thank you, Ishikawa-san, really." He stands, and Izumi scrambles to her feet as well without thinking.

He raises an amused brow at her, and she flushes but remains standing. Her brief moment of embarrassment is totally worth the small smile that makes its way onto his face though.

"No need to get up for me," he teases. "I'll see you around?"

"…I'll see you around."

Izumi watches him leave feeling relieved and confused but mostly confused. This is entering new territory. Sawada has always been just the nice young man who happens to be cute and funny, not this. He isn't supposed to be so relatable. He isn't supposed to be so… real.

 _Stop it,_ she tells herself. _He's just a friend._

Sawada surprises Izumi the next time they meet at the coffee shop. She's engrossed in her book when something suddenly enters her vision, startling her and making her jump. A snicker comes from her right, and she turns to glare at the offender.

"Didn't realize that you're scared of everything," he grins, taking his seat.

"Oh, shut up," she huffs.

She looks down at the thing on her book, and she realizes with a laugh that it's a perfectly crafted origami ball.

"How many times did it take to make this one?" she teases, delighting in the way he flushes with embarrassment.

"…Six times."

"Six t—" she catches herself but still gives him an incredulous stare. "Really?"

"I said I wasn't good at this kind of thing, didn't I?" he says quickly.

She still smirks at him, making his cheeks flush brighter. Oh, that's… That's something she can do to him. Wow. Okay.

"Do you mind holding out your hand?" he asks, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Confused, she holds out her hand for him. He places something that makes a crinkling noise when he moves it. Looking down, she realizes it's a neatly wrapped madeleine cake. She inspects the cake in her hand. There's no brand or logo on the plastic wrapping or on the cake itself. It looks absolutely delicious. She glances up at him in surprise.

"This is for me?"

"It's a thank you from me for last time," he replies. "Since we always meet here, I thought it would go well with coffee."

"I gave you unsolicited advice," she points out.

"It was good advice," he says. "I meant what I said last time."

"I'm glad I could help," she says with a smile. "Thank you, it looks delicious. Is this homemade?"

"My mom's," he supplies. "I'm an awful baker. I thought you'd actually like something that's edible."

She takes out the madeleine and bites into it. Flavor bursts in her mouth, sweet but not too sweet. Her eyes widen as she stares at Sawada, who grins at her.

"This is amazing!" she exclaims, staring at the cake in her hand. "Your mom is an amazing baker."

"I know, right?" he says excitedly. "You should try her cooking. It's even better."

"I don't think I can believe something better than this madeleine exists," she says, taking another bite of the amazing dessert.

As usual, they spend the remaining hour chatting. Izumi's book lies forgotten on the table between the two of them as the trade stories about the past few days since their last meeting. All too soon, their time comes to an end again, and Izumi finds herself wishing that time would stop.

"Well then, I'll see you around," Sawada says, grabbing both his and her empty cups.

As he stands, the past week plays in her mind. His surprising but endearing clumsiness in art. His love and concern for his younger brother. His sincerity and gratitude toward her.

The desire to see him again hits her so hard she's out of her seat before she can second guess herself.

"Sawada-san, would you like to go out with me sometime?" she blurts out.

He freezes and stares at her.

O _h my God, just strike me down where I stand._

"I mean as friends!" she quickly corrects. "I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to get lunch together sometime when you're free?"

He doesn't react at first, and she's in the middle of wishing for the ground to swallow her when he finally nods.

"I'd… like that," he says. "You're a good friend, Ishikawa-san."

Izumi's not sure if she's dreaming when they exchange phone numbers. Sawada leaves with a smile that's brighter than usual, and she tries not to entertain the possibility that it might be because of her. It feels to sit back down after what just happened, so she decides to take a walk downtown instead to cool off. As she steps out into the fresh air, she hears her phone's messaging tone go off. Fishing it out of her coat pocket, an unknown number is displayed at the top of the screen.

 _Hi, Ishikawa-san, it's Sawada. How does next weekend for lunch sound?_

She can't believe that this is actually happening. She has Sawada's phone number and is texting him. Right. Now.

 _Hello, Sawada-san. Next weekend sounds perfect._

 _Great! I'll see you around!_

Izumi puts her phone back into her pocket and takes a deep breath. There are an infinite number of ways today could have gone, but this is definitely the last thing she ever thought could happen.

Well, whatever. She has a lunch date with a friend to look forward to now.


	3. Solidarity between oldest siblings

**I haven't been on this big of a roll for writing in probably like… ever. Thank you for all your kind reviews!**

 **I also often go back to change certain words or phrases to make them sound better a day or two after I've posted chapters. I do edit them a bit before posting, but spending time away from them allows me to see mistakes I hadn't noticed before. However, the changes shouldn't make an impact on the story itself. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The solidarity between oldest siblings

* * *

Izumi frowns at the mirror as she surveys her appearance—hair pulled back into a ponytail, light makeup, black leggings, a red sweater—but there's something that seems off. She steps back to get a full body view and turns to get a good look. She determines that the problem is the sweater's length—it's too short for her liking to match her leggings. She rummages through her closet to find a longer sweater, but it's missing from it's hanger. She sighs in annoyance. Her sister. She goes to her sister's room, knocking on the door before calling out to her.

"Mina, give me back my sweater," she says, carefully keeping her irritation out of her tone. "Stop taking my clothes without asking me."

There's a beat of silence before the door is wrenched open, and Ishikawa Mina has the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Nee-san," Mina says as Izumi strides into the room. "I'll make sure to ask you next time."

Izumi sighs at the chaos in the room. Sixteen years old and she still doesn't bother to tidy her things. At least Mina is considerate enough to drape Izumi's sweater over a chair. Izumi sorts a couple of clothing items into piles by type as she pulls out her sweater from the rest of the clothing weighing down the chair.

"Where are you going anyway?" Mina yawns and stretches her arms above her head with a satisfied sigh. "You have a date or something?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay," Mina replies, rubbing at her eyes before her mind catches up. "Wait, _what_?"

Time to leave. Izumi tries to abscond with her sweater, but Mina has already blocked the door. Glee replaces the last traces of sleep on her face as she grins at Izumi.

"This date wouldn't happen to be with Sawada-san, would it?" Mina asks smugly. "Or are you two-timing?"

"It's not that kind of date," Izumi sighs. "We're just getting lunch."

"The two of you? _Alone_?"

"Cut it out. We're not teenagers." Izumi gives Mina a sharp look.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being concerned about my sister's nonexistent love life," Mina replies in mock hurt, grasping her chest. Izumi rolls her eyes.

"I've had partners before, Mina."

"Yeah, _before_."

"I'm leaving," Izumi says, walking toward the door. "Don't be late to tutoring. You don't want to keep your student waiting."

Mina swears as Izumi closes the door behind her. Smug satisfaction fills Izumi as she hears Mina rush to get ready. Retribution complete.

Izumi quickly changes into the longer cream sweater before grabbing her purse and coat and stepping out into the cool air. She arrives in downtown Namimori before long, spotting Sawada scrolling through his phone as he leans against a street lamp. He wears a white hoodie under a light denim jacket and dark pants. He looks ridiculously good, and it's unfair. He notices her approach, eyes lighting up when he does. He gives her a dazzling smile that her traitorous heart responds to.

"Sorry for being late," she says sheepishly. "I got held up at home."

"Don't worry about it," he replies. "I understand. Things can get hectic at my home too."

She gives him a grateful smile before they head inside the restaurant together. It's a cozy family restaurant that's been around for generations, so there are customers of all ages around them. The smell wafting from the kitchen is heavenly, and she finds her mouth beginning to water. They are seated at a table near the back, and a waiter takes their order as he gives them glasses of water.

Sawada seems content to watch the restaurant goers as he sips his water. Izumi follows his line of sight to a family of five with small children. They're a bit too loud and too rowdy, but he smiles despite that. There's a certain softness in his eyes that makes her wonder what he's thinking about.

"Do you like kids?" she asks, watching one of the kids steal a bite of food from another. The victim protests the injustice loudly. "You seem like you'd be good with them."

"I guess," he shrugs. "I'm around them a lot, so I've learned how to treat them."

"Family? Or work?" she asks. Sawada pauses and thinks for a moment.

"Both, I guess."

She raises an eyebrow. Do careers with children need consulting services?

"What exactly is it that you do for work?"

"My company mostly works with other family businesses."

"You consult small businesses then?"

"Sometimes," he nods. "Sometimes, we work with larger businesses."

Their food arrives right after his response, and the smell of it makes Izumi's stomach grumble loud enough to make Sawada snicker. She shoots him a look before taking a bite, and it's heavenly.

"What about you?" he asks. "Do you like kids?"

"I guess so," she replies. "At the very least, I'd like to think I'm okay with them."

"Siblings?"

"Just one," she says. "Younger sister. What about you?"

"None, technically."

Confusion must be apparent on her face because he lets out a short laugh.

"I thought you said you had a younger brother."

"We're not biologically related," he explains. "But my family's been looking after him and a few others for a couple years. They're all basically my siblings now."

She nods in understanding. She can see why his home life could get hectic now.

"How many siblings do you have then?"

"Three. They're all younger than me," he says.

"How old are they?"

"Sixteen and two twelve-year olds."

"That must be difficult," she says, thinking back to Mina's younger years. "One middle schooler was hard enough for me. I can't imagine having to handle two."

He gives her a resigned look that she feels in her soul. The solidarity between oldest siblings is strong.

"They can definitely be a handful," he agrees. "One of them tries to pretend he's sick when he has to go to his lessons. Never works though."

"My sister used to ditch her lessons until my parents saw her report card on her desk one day. She never missed a session after that."

"My brother could learn a thing or two from her," he sighs. "Or maybe not. He's a little spoiled."

"Perhaps they shouldn't meet after all," she agrees.

They chat and joke around for the remainder of the meal, comparing sibling stories and enjoying the moment. Izumi doesn't remember the last time she's had this much fun. Her friends have all left Namimori for university. Winter break has ended as well, so it's difficult to find time to meet up. Spending time with Sawada is a breath of fresh air, a break from the monotony of university life. It also helps that he's unlike any other person she's ever met.

When Sawada asks for the check, Izumi wonders if she should have ordered dessert as she starts wrapping her scarf around her neck. She's sure he'll be fine if she does, but she doesn't want to push her luck. The moment passes when he hands her share of the check to her, so she digs out her wallet and places her card on the bill.

"Thanks for inviting me out today," he says. "I had fun talking with you."

"I did too," she replies. "Thanks for coming."

"I have to meet up with some friends after this, but I'll see you around?"

"I'll see you around."

Sawada waves her off with a smile as he heads further downtown once they leave the restaurant. Izumi goes the opposite direction and finds that the streets look just a bit brighter than earlier.

They resume their coffee meet ups the next weekend, but someone new accompanies Sawada this time. Izumi isn't sure what to think about the handsome silver-haired man who scrutinizes her the moment he sees her. Whatever it is he's looking for, he seems to find it and relaxes. His hair is gathered into a short ponytail at the base of his neck, and there are multiple rings on his fingers. Yet, his flashy appearance complements Sawada somehow.

However, what really catches her eye is the obviously high-quality suit he wears—one that matches Sawada's own exactly. There isn't a single thread out of place or wrinkle in the fabric. All in all, they're both ridiculously attractive.

"Good morning, Ishikawa-san. I hope you don't mind that I've brought a friend today," Sawada says with a smile. A flashy silver ring catches her eye as he pulls up an extra seat but is out of sight once he sits down.

"Not at all," she says. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Ishikawa Izumi."

"Gokudera Hayato," the stranger says, settling into the chair.

When he does, Izumi catches a glimpse of the elaborate belt buckle he wears. He leans forward, and his jacket hides it from her view. He doesn't smile, instead taking in his surroundings quietly. Much like Sawada does.

"I like this coffee shop," Sawada says, picking up his coffee with his non-ring wearing hand. "It's relaxing and peaceful."

"There are always annoying customers," Gokudera replies. "Ruining things when they show up."

" _If_ they show up," Sawada says, shooting him a meaningful look.

"How long have you two been friends?" Izumi asks, making both men turn to her.

"Let's see… seven years now?" Sawada says, bringing a hand up to his chin as he thinks. "We met during the second year at Nami Middle."

So they are both the same age as her. That's comforting and distressing at the same time. She can't fathom what kind of jobs could possibly allow them to afford the suits they're wearing now.

"Wow, that's a long time," she says, impressed. "How did the two of you meet?"

Gokudera grimaces and takes a long sip of his coffee. Sawada laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh, we actually got into a fight," Sawada admits, and her eyebrows nearly shoot up into her hairline.

"It was my fault," Gokudera grounds out. "I was too hot-headed and didn't listen."

"No, it wasn't," Sawada says sharply. "We were kids."

"I should've known better."

Sawada presses his lips together, and Izumi is surprised to realize that he's actually displeased.

"Anyway, it got resolved, and we ended up becoming friends," Sawada continues. "Gokudera-kun is one of my best friends now."

"I… see. That's good to hear," she says. "By the way, are you attending an event later? You're dressed so formally."

"Yeah," Sawada nods with a sigh. "It's a work event that I wasn't able to get out of."

"It's an important event," Gokudera scolds lightly. "We can't have our boss not show up."

"I know, I know."

"In fact," Gokudera stands, "we need to get going. It's about time."

Sawada sighs and downs the rest of his coffee in one gulp. He reaches over to grab Izumi's own empty cup before standing.

"Sorry, Ishikawa-san," he apologizes. "I wish we could talk more, but I really can't be late for this event."

"Oh. I understand." Her shoulder slump ever so slightly. "We can talk another time. I hope your event goes well."

Sawada smiles brightly and bids her goodbye, whisked out the door by Gokudera within seconds. Izumi glances at her phone to check the time. For the first time ever, Sawada has left before the hour was up.

"Ooh, you have competition!"

Izumi gives Mina an unamused stare from her armchair. It's evening in the Ishikawa home, which usually means that the siblings are relaxing in the living room. Typically, Izumi reads books while Mina browses the web. Instead, for the past few Saturdays, Mina's been teasing her about Sawada. It's tiresome.

"Quit it. You know it's not like that."

"He's going to get snatched up if you don't make a move soon!" Mina complains from the couch.

"Mina…" Izumi warns.

"I'm serious. What if next weekend he tells you that he has a partner?" Mina insists. "What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing. It's none of my business."

"So stubborn! This is why you haven't been in a relationship since first year of college."

"Mina. We are not fourteen," Izumi snaps, looking up from her book. "I am not going force a relationship just because you are telling me to."

Mina snorts but doesn't respond. Izumi tries to get back to her book, but she's too riled up to register the words on the page.

"You clearly like him, Nee-san."

Izumi abruptly stands and puts her book down on the table. She goes straight to her room and returns with her coat and wallet. She shoves her arms through the sleeves of the coat and throws her wallet, keys, and phone into her pockets.

"Nee-san, what are you doing?" Mina asks, all traces of mirth gone.

"I'm going out," Izumi replies curtly. "I need some air."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I won't do it again—"

The door shuts before Mina can finish her sentence, and Izumi picks a random direction and begins to walk.

She's not sure how long she's been walking before she finally feels her anger start to fade. She takes a deep breath and lets out a harsh sigh. Ugh. She shouldn't have walked out like that. She will be apologizing to Mina later.

When she starts to feel calm again, Izumi begins to recognize the area. Her feet have brought her to the grounds of Namimori Middle School. Strange, considering that she had gone to Midori Middle School. Mina has attended this school though, since it is near home and accepts students who weren't exceptionally academically gifted.

Izumi remembers how Mina had often come home with bruises and scrapes during her first year but remained tight lipped no matter how hard Izumi tried to figure out what happened. It wasn't until her parents received a call from school that Mina had gotten into a fight another student that they found out about the bullying.

She remembers having to pick up Mina from Nami Middle while Mina had detention so they could walk home together. It was during that time that she had tried to tell off the bullies and earned Mina's ire. She still doesn't know what happened after, but the bullying had stopped by the end of Mina's first year.

As she reaches the end of the school fence, she notices a faint path just around the corner that she doesn't remember from back then. Curious, she follows the path and comes across a small gate in the fence. It looks like the rest of the fence, but when she pushes on the bars, a section of the fence swings inward. Well, this is new.

She follows the path and finds herself in one of the courtyards near the side of the school. The evening sun bathes the place in an orange glow that is comforting. She stands there for a moment, enjoying the breeze and quiet. She can't stay for long, however, because she is technically trespassing. She scans the courtyard one last time, wanting to remember this feeling of calm.

That is when she sees him. Leaning against the trunk of a tree is one Sawada Tsunayoshi, who looks just as surprised as she feels. He still wears the suit she saw him in that morning, though his jacket is unbuttoned, and his tie is loosened.

"Ishikawa-san? What are you doing here?"

"That's my line," she says, a million questions running through her head. "The school is closed."

He raises a brow at that and lets out a gasp of laughter as he leans further into the tree.

"My brother goes here and wanted me to get something he forgot today," he says with a slight smile.

"What did—"

"Why are _you_ here, Ishikawa-san?" he asks. "Technically, this is trespassing."

Izumi flushes in embarrassment. Suddenly, her excursion into the school is a lot less calming.

"I found this opening in the fence, and I was just…curious," she says quietly.

Sawada's expression softens a bit. He smiles at her, and it eases her nerves.

"You head on back first. It's not safe for a woman to be out. It'll get dark soon," he says kindly. "I won't tell anyone that you were here."

Izumi nods, and the fading glow of the setting sun illuminates his face in a way that is the picture of serenity. Her breath catches for just a moment, and then she ducks out of the courtyard and heads back home.

Tsuna watches Ishikawa leave and counts to twenty after she's out of sight. When he reaches twenty, he lets out a shaky breath and sinks to his knees. One hand presses against his side, and the other supports his weight on the ground. The sun fades from the courtyard, and along with it, the warmth in his face. He tries to take deep breaths, but it's getting harder to stay focused. A presence registers by his side, and someone gently pulls his arm away from his side and over their shoulders.

"Tenth, hold on a little longer. We're almost inside."

Gokudera is supporting most of Tsuna's weight, warmth seeping into his jacket where the latter leans against him. He guides Tsuna into the building, making sure not to jostle the latter. A few moments later, someone takes Tsuna off his hands and rushes him further inside. Gokudera doesn't move for a moment, staring in the direction Tsuna has been taken. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before heading in a different direction.

He has a lot of clean up to do. The first of which is to get rid of the blood now staining his suit.


	4. That is a Bad Idea

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm having a lot of fun reading your reactions to Izumi and Tsuna getting to know each other. I'd love to know what you all think of Izumi as well. Hopefully, she's coming across the way I'd planned.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: That is a Bad Idea

* * *

Izumi isn't a fan of group projects—even less so when they're for writing papers. Yet, her psychology professor has assigned the class into pairs for an eight-page paper due in two weeks. That is how she gets stuck with the tall, smiling man who she's never seen in class before.

He isn't a bad person—she's sure that Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't have a mean bone in his body—but he has literally never showed up to lecture, which probably means that she'll be doing most of the work. He also isn't one for formalities, as he goes straight to using her first name after they exchange contact info. It's a little weird, but it's nothing she can't get used to.

"Yamamoto-san, how does meeting in a coffee shop sound?" she asks at the end of class.

"The one downtown by the plaza?" He asks. She nods. "Sure. Saturday morning?"

She plans to go that morning as usual anyway, so she nods again takes her leave. Having finished classes for the day, she heads home.

When Izumi enters her house, Mina is fiddling with her phone on the couch. It's unfair, but irritation flares through Izumi when she sees her sister lazing around. Mina looks up when she realizes Izumi is home and jumps to her feet.

"Nee-san, I'm sorry for making you upset last week," she says as she bows. "I knew that you didn't like it, but I kept going anyway. I shouldn't have done that, and I won't do it again. Promise."

Izumi softens. Mina's shoulders are tense, but Izumi can still see the slight quiver of anxiety. Both Mina and she have been busy for the past week due to school and work, so they haven't been able to really talk about what happened.

"You know I don't like being forced into things," Izumi says softly, and Mina's shoulders slump. "But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have walked out like that."

Mina straightens with an incredulous snort, looking at Izumi in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You should be mad at me!" Mina exclaims. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Izumi crosses the room to Mina and gently pats the latter's head with a smile.

"I was mad, but you apologized and promised not to do it again," Izumi says. "And I know that you're being sincere."

Mina ducks away from Izumi's hand and stares at her in embarrassment.

"Don't do that, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Aw, you'll always be my adorable baby sister to me," Izumi says wistfully, a smile pulling at her lips. "I still remember when you used to call me—"

"Okay, okay! I get it," Mina says quickly. "You don't need to bring that up!"

Izumi tries to hide a snicker behind her hand, but Mina sees it and drops her jaw open in realization.

"You—you're teasing me!" Mina gapes, and Izumi breaks out into a grin.

"Maybe a little."

Mina shakes her head in exasperation, but Izumi catches a glimpse of a relieved smile. No matter how annoying she can be, Izumi knows that Mina learns from her mistakes and genuinely has good intentions.

"Hey, Nee-san," Mina begins, dropping onto the couch again. "I know this doesn't excuse what I did, but I teased you so much because I was happy for you. I haven't seen you so light-hearted since you were with your friends last summer."

Izumi blinks in surprise. Is that true? She realizes with a start that her days have become just a bit livelier in the past few weeks. Without her high school friends, she has been going through the days almost on autopilot. However, she hasn't felt that feeling since meeting Sawada.

"I won't push so much anymore, but… do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

"Mina!"

On Saturday, Izumi finds herself in the coffee shop searching for case studies to use in her joint psychology paper with Yamamoto, who has yet to arrive. They have actually decided on a later meeting time, but she arrives at her usual time out of habit. Her eyes are glued to her laptop screen as she narrows down the search results. It isn't until someone clears their throat that she's startled out of her concentration.

"Guess he was telling the truth."

She turns and sees Gokudera standing next to her with an amused smirk. He's dressed casually in dark jeans and a red button up over a gray t-shirt. He looks like the complete opposite of how he did the first time they met. She then remembers what he says to her.

"Who was telling the truth?"

"Tsuna. He said you were scared of everything."

Izumi flushes and glares at Gokudera, who merely raises an eyebrow.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he says while holding his arms up in mock surrender. Izumi looks around then and realizes that Sawada isn't with him.

"Sawada-san isn't coming today?"

A hint of a grimace flashes across Gokudera's face, but it is gone as quick as it comes. He shakes his head, and her shoulders slump.

"He's swamped with an upcoming project right now, so he won't be able to come for a while. He wanted me to let you know," he explains.

Izumi tries to keep her disappointment from showing and leans back into her seat. She supposes that she can text him if she wants to talk to him instead. Speaking of which…

"Why didn't he just call or text me to let me know?" she asks. "It would've been faster."

"Ah…well, his phone broke yesterday, so he wasn't able to," Gokudera shrugs. "He also wanted coffee, so I came here to get it for him."

The barista calls Gokudera's name from the counter, and he returns with a tray with two to-go coffee cups.

"Anyway, he just wanted to let you know that he won't be able to contact you for a while," he continues. "So don't worry if he doesn't reply to you."

They exchange farewells, and Gokudera turns to leave just as Yamamoto walks through the door. Yamamoto cheerfully waves at Izumi when he sees them, but Gokudera scowls, to her surprise.

"Hey, Izumi!" Yamamoto greets as he walks over to them. "I didn't know that you knew Gokudera."

"I met him through a mutual friend," she says. "How do you know him?"

"We went to the same middle school and high school," Yamamoto replies. "What are you doing here, Gokudera?"

"Leaving," Gokudera replies, breezing past Yamamoto without a second thought.

Izumi and Yamamoto watch Gokudera exit the coffee shop at a brisk pace. When he leaves their sight, Izumi turns to Yamamoto with raised brow.

"I didn't know he could be so curt. Why doesn't he like you?" she asks, making Yamamoto laugh.

"He's just like that," he replies good-naturedly. "We're actually good friends. By the way, I'm a little confused about the assignment."

They certainly seem to know each other well, but good friends may be a bit of stretch. Oh, well. It's none of her business. She pulls up the assignment on her laptop and shows it to Yamamoto to read.

"Which part doesn't make sense to you?" she asks once he's done looking over the document.

"Uh… all of it?" he answers sheepishly.

She wills the all-mighty above to give her the patience to get through the next two weeks.

Izumi lets out a long sigh when she finally returns home that day. She has spent most of the morning explaining the different aspects of the paper, from summarizing to how to find case studies to write about. Yamamoto is a really nice guy, but he knows next to nothing about the material. She groans at the realization that she is likely going to be doing the majority of the work. She dumps her bag in her bedroom before coming back to the living room and collapsing into the armchair with another sigh.

"Whoa, that sounds bad. What happened today?" Mina asks in surprise.

"My psychology professor is making us work in pairs for our next paper," Izumi sighs, pinching her nose. "Unfortunately, my partner doesn't know anything about psychology."

"Yikes. How long is it supposed to be?"

"Eight pages," Izumi replies, and Mina makes a face. "I'm going to have to do most of the work."

Mina winces and reaches out to pat Izumi sympathetically. Izumi just sighs again.

"I mean, not to detract or anything, but my student's been giving me trouble too," Mina says.

"How so?"

"He keeps falling asleep when I'm teaching him, and he stopped doing his homework," Mina sighs. "I'm actually kind of worried. He showed up with a bruise on his cheek today. The kid's only twelve years old."

"Do you think it's bullying?" Izumi asks, sitting up straighter. "I remember when you use to come back from school with bruises on your arms."

"Maybe. He's a little self-absorbed, so I can see why some kids might not like him," Mina says. "Also, I paid those jerks back with a couple of black eyes, so it was worth it."

"Fighting is bad, Mina," Izumi scolds her half-heartedly. "But I can't say that they didn't deserve it."

"Oh, trust me. They did," Mina scowls.

Izumi remembers the day Mina came home with bruises along her arms and scraped knees. Her heart had nearly stopped at the sight, but Mina had been wearing the most triumphant grin she'd ever seen. Mina never told her who her bullies were, but the next time she picked Mina up, she noticed a group of kids sporting ugly bruises glaring but keeping their distance. She couldn't help but feel a rush of pride knowing that Mina had stood up for herself and won.

"—Nee-san, you there?"

Izumi startles and looks up at Mina, who watches her with an amused expression.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how things were with Sawada-san," Mina says. Then she adds, "Only if you're willing to share, of course."

"It's okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, fine. I don't know," Izumi admits, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

Izumi hesitates, but Mina gives her a concerned look that makes her cave.

"It's just that I've known him for a while now, but I don't actually know much about him," she says, pursing her lips. "He's so good at evading my questions that I don't realize it until he's already gone."

"Do you think he's lying to you?"

"No," Izumi pauses, frowning. "I don't. He may not be telling me everything, but I don't think he's lying to me."

"Do you think he's a bad person?"

Izumi can feel the warmth in her hand from the first day. Always putting away her coffee mug for her before she notices. The fondness in his voice when talking about his siblings. The smiles he gives her that light up his eyes.

"No," she sighs. "I just don't know what he's hiding."

Izumi shivers when she steps outside the next morning. It's a little weird, since it's not actually that cold. Hopefully, she's not coming down with a flu. She stops by a small café on the way to school to buy coffee to go. It's not the same as the one she goes to on the weekends, but that place is in a different direction.

She orders her drink and is about to take her credit card out of her wallet to pay when someone bumps into her, making her drop her wallet onto the floor. The stranger quickly apologizes and picks up her things to hand to her. She thanks them and pays for her coffee.

The blast of warm air that that hits her as soon as she walks into her psychology lecture hall is a relief, and she unwraps her scarf as she takes a seat. She sips on her coffee, taking comfort in its warmth.

"Hey, Izumi! Morning!"

Izumi turns to see Yamamoto waving at her with a friendly grin, and she waves back. She notices that his black hair is messier than usual as he drops into the seat next to her.

"Did you sleep in this morning?" she asks.

"A little," he admits with a laugh. "I'm not used to waking up for lectures."

Her stomach sinks, but she takes a deep breath to keep calm. She'll just have to make up for all the material he's missed. As long as he keeps up with class from this point on, it won't be too difficult to catch up. Everything will be fine.

"Did you do the homework yesterday? I kinda forgot to do it."

Once again, she prays to those above to give her strength.

Izumi spends the next two hours after class working with Yamamoto in the library to teach him the homework, and it reminds her why she doesn't like tutoring. It's not his fault that he's bad at psychology, but she feels frustrated nevertheless.

"Oh, I think I get it now," he finally says after her fifth time explaining the concept.

"Are you sure? Can you explain to me what this case study found?"

"Yeah!" he replies, grinning in triumph. "You know, you're a really good teacher. Thanks for helping me with this."

He looks so genuinely thankful that she feels guilty for being annoyed at him in the first place. A loud ringtone goes off, gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity. She realizes that it's coming from Yamamoto's pocket.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," he says, getting up as he reaches for his phone. "I'll be right back."

Izumi sighs in relief once Yamamoto is out of earshot. He isn't completely hopeless, but he still needs a lot of work. She starts typing up the summaries while she waits for him to come back. After a few minutes, she glances around to see if Yamamoto is coming back but instead makes awkward eye contact with a random person in the library. She quickly looks away and focuses on her work again.

"I'm back," Yamamoto announces. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem."

Yamamoto walks her back to the bus stop, which is nice of him to do. He even waits with her, since he has no plans for the rest of the day anyway. Her mind wanders, and she ends up thinking about that night at Nami Middle. It's obvious that Sawada is hiding something from her. He's never interrupted her before, resorting to evasive responses instead. She wonders what it was she must have been close to discovering. Perhaps it has something to do with his vague yet lucrative job that can afford such expensive suits for Sawada and his employees. Speaking of which…

"Yamamoto-san, since you know Gokudera-san, do you also know Sawada-san?" she asks.

"Tsuna's one of my best friends," he nods. "He's a really great guy."

"I see. Do you work for him as well?"

"Yeah," he grins. "He's a great boss too."

There's something in his voice that she can't quite identify, and frustration begins to build in her. He talks the same way Sawada does when he mentions his family.

"How so?" she asks carefully. If Yamamoto is anything like the other two, she'll have to be more thoughtful with her words.

He pauses. For a moment, Izumi thinks he's already figured her out, but he instead grins again.

"He always watches out for us and makes sure that we're okay."

"What do you for him?" she asks, giving him an inquisitive stare. Hopefully, she doesn't sound too eager.

"Anything, really," he says. "Oh, the bus is here."

Izumi curses her luck as the bus does indeed approach. She's so close to getting more out of him! She fights back a sigh and steps onto the bus.

"Let me know when you get home, okay?" Yamamoto says with a cheerful wave.

She nods and waves back, taking a seat near the front of the bus. When she reaches her stop, she's one of two people getting off. The other person walks in the same direction as her for a short distance before rounding a corner behind her.

Once she's at home, she sends a short text to Yamamoto letting her know that she's home before heading off to do more homework. Ugh, college.

Over the next few days, she meets with Yamamoto after class to work on their paper. He's still terrible at psychology, but he's willing to learn and learns quickly much to Izumi's relief. He walks her to the bus stop after each meeting and waves her off with a smile. It's a friendly gesture that she appreciates.

She gets on the bus and gets off with the other passengers and then walks home. She's usually the last one still walking on the main road while everyone else breaks off toward their destinations, but recently there has been someone who travels a bit farther than the usual crowd before turning around a corner into a convenience store. She's been getting shivers more often too, despite the weather not being as cold as before.

On a particularly grueling day of classes, Izumi is almost dead on her feet when she exits the bus. The paper is due in five days, and she still needs to work on it. Yamamoto has contributed a surprising amount to the paper, given his lack of knowledge at the beginning.

When she passes the convenience store, she's surprised to hear footsteps behind her. She turns back and makes eye contact with the person behind her. They smile politely at her, and she smiles quickly before turning back to continue on her way.

It's two days later when Izumi feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up after exiting the bus. She walks quickly, shoving her hands into her pockets. There's something off, and she's not sure what. She takes out her phone and turns a little toward the side to use it to fix her messy hair—and catches a glimpse of the same person from two days prior in the reflection.

She feels another shiver go through her, but this time strong enough to nearly make her freeze on the spot.

She tries to maintain her usual walking speed but takes a detour downtown, praying that she's wrong about what she sees. She ducks into the first convenience store she sees. She picks up a magazine and peers over the top out the window. Her blood goes cold when she sees the same person loiter across the street before eventually leaving.

She nearly runs back to her house. She locks the door as fast as she can with trembling fingers. She sinks to the floor, waiting for her shivering to subside.

She does not sleep well that night.

Izumi looks awful when she shows up to class the next morning. No amount of concealer can cover up the dark bags under her eyes. She takes a deep breath before setting down her bag and getting out her things for class. Her fingers shake, and she curses under her breath as she tries to unzip her pencil case.

"Hey, Izumi!"

She jumps and flings her pencil case into the seat in front of her. Embarrassed, she quickly apologizes to the person in front of her and reaches down to pick up her scattered things. A hand enters her vision, and she's struck with déjà vu. However, when she looks up it's Yamamoto who is looking at her in concern, not Sawada. She lets out a heavy sigh. This is not her day.

"Did something happen?" he asks.

"No, I'm—I'm fine," she says. "I just didn't sleep well last night, so I'm a little on edge today."

Yamamoto gives her a dubious look that tells her she's not fooling anybody but doesn't comment further. He helps her gather the rest of her things in time for class and sits quietly at her side. A few minutes in, she feels calm gently wash over her, and her shaking gradually subsides. By the end of class, she feels much more level headed and composed. She'll be fine. She'll report that person to the authorities if she sees them again.

"Why don't you head home today? You seem kinda tired."

Izumi blinks at Yamamoto, backpack only hanging on one shoulder. He gives her a friendly smile, one that she's learned is comforting.

"I'm fine," she insists. "Besides, our paper is due in two days."

"No, seriously, you should get some rest," he says, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I can work on the paper we were going to do today."

That is a Bad Idea, one that will likely drag down their grade. He must see the hesitation in her face because he grins widely and laughs.

"You've taught me a lot of things over the past week and a half. I'm pretty confident that I can finish up this much," he says, and then adds with a cheeky grin, "Unless you think you're a bad teacher?"

Izumi rolls her eyes but relents. She isn't going to be very productive in her state of mind anyway, despite being much calmer than she was before class. He walks her to the bus stop and waits with her as usual, chatting about the lecture material. She's actually kind of proud that he mostly understands what's going on in class now. He finds it interesting, and she's glad to have been a part of making that happen.

When she sees the bus approach, she sighs in relief. She can go home now. She freezes at the thought. What if that person is on the bus right now, waiting for her? What if they're finally going to make a move today?

"Hey, your bus is here," Yamamoto says, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She grabs his wrist.

He stares at her in surprise but doesn't say anything. Izumi flushes when she realizes he's waiting for her to say something first.

"Can…Can you come with me?" she asks, feeling more pathetic with each word leaving her mouth. "I—I think I'm being stalked."

Yamamoto's expression goes hard, and for a moment, it's almost terrifying. Gone is the friendly classmate she's gotten to know over the past two weeks. She's not exactly sure who replaces him. Izumi nearly drops his wrist in surprise, but then his face softens and he nods.

Her heart stutters when she steps onto the bus, and she spots her stalker sitting near the back. She grits her teeth as she forces herself to breathe. A gentle warmth envelopes her hand, and her attention immediately shifts. She looks down to discover that Yamamoto has grabbed her hand, and he gives her a reassuring smile that soothes her frayed nerves. She follows him into the bus and sits along the wall, with Yamamoto blocking her from the stalker's line of sight. He doesn't let go of her hand throughout the entire ride, and she's pretty sure it's the only thing keeping her from freaking out.

When they reach her stop, Yamamoto escorts her out, not once letting go of her hand. They begin walking toward Izumi's house, and Izumi can feel her heart pounding with every step. The silence suffocates her, and she feels herself begin to tremble again.

"They're gone."

Izumi's eyes widen and she spins around. Lo and behold, there's no stranger behind her. She nearly cries with relief, releasing the breath she's been holding. Her hand slips from Yamamoto's as she slowly regains her composure.

"Th-thank you," she trips over the words, still overwhelmed. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. No one deserves a stalker," Yamamoto replies firmly. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

The refusal is on her lips, but her knees go weak at the thought of having to traverse the rest of way alone. She's had enough excitement for one day.

"Y-yes," she nods slowly. "Please."

They walk back in silence. There's something about Yamamoto's presence that is inexplicably comforting, and she's never been more grateful to have someone by her side. Yamamoto doesn't leave until she's safely inside her house. Exhausted, she goes straight to her room and falls onto the bed, out like a light.

The following morning, Izumi gapes at Yamamoto, who sits across from her with a brighter grin than usual. In fact, it's the brightest she's ever seen it, which is concerning.

"…Could you repeat that for me?" she says in a strangled voice.

"I said, the stalker has been caught, so you don't need to worry anymore," he repeats. "Everything's okay now."

"How… am I not supposed to worry," she begins slowly. "when you have a _scar_ on your face?!"

Yamamoto scratches at the newly inflicted scar on his chin, and dread fills Izumi. Is this her fault? Is this because she asked him to help her?

"How did this happen?" she asks. "Is… Is this because I asked you to come with me yesterday?"

His eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head, which only slightly alleviates the twisting in her gut.

"No! It's not your fault," he quickly assures her. "It's that creep's fault for stalking you."

"But… your _face_."

"It's just a scar," he shrugs. "I'll be fine. About the paper, I was thinking that I could write the first part of the conclusion, while you do the second."

"Yamamoto-san, I'm so sorry," she says, horrified.

"Hey," he says softly, grabbing her shoulders to get her to look him in the eye. Her gaze drops to his chin for a second, but a gentle shake makes her look back up at him. "None of this is your fault. I chose to go with you because I was worried."

The guilt still weighs heavily on her, but his voice is kind as he reassures her that she's done nothing wrong. The guilt gradually ebbs away, leaving her tired and drained. She takes a deep breath to center herself.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san. I don't know what I would've done without you," she says, bowing low.

"There's no need for that," he replies. "Besides, Tsuna would've done the same."

There's a finality in his tone that she knows she will not be able to override, so she just thanks him one more time before getting down to business. They finish the paper that morning, five hours before the deadline, and she gives him a triumphant high five after she uploads it to the online class portal.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san," she says. "To be honest, I thought I was going to have to do the entire paper myself."

"I know," he replies nonchalantly, and she freezes.

"You _know_?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people, so I kinda noticed on the first day," he admits. "But don't worry about it. I'd feel the same if I was paired up with some guy who never went to lectures before."

Izumi turns crimson, spluttering apologies as Takeshi laughs. Okay, so this is a little bit of petty revenge, but it's completely harmless. She's interesting, especially considering that she knows they're all hiding something from her. She respects their privacy though, and that's something he appreciates.

Takeshi's phone goes off, and he gives her an apologetic look when he checks the caller ID.

"Ah, sorry, I have to take this," he says, excusing himself from the table. "I'll be right back."

Takeshi steps away from the table and answers the call, casually scanning the room as he does so.

"Is she okay?"

"A little shaken, but she'll be fine," Takeshi replies. There's a relieved sigh on the other end.

"Thanks, Yamamoto. Please let me know if you notice anything else."

"You got it, Tsuna."


	5. I'm fine

**I was pretty busy for a while, and motivation was also lacking compared to previous chapters. Reading your reviews really encouraged me to keep going! I know the wait was a bit long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm fine

* * *

Exams are the worst possible method of measuring intelligence, and Izumi curses whoever thought it would be a great idea to keep them in the education system. Test scores can only reflect so much, usually a person's ability to test well.

Regardless, she doesn't have the power to change that, so instead she's trying to convince herself to study, even though she's spent the last half hour reading the same paragraph over and over without getting any closer to comprehension. Frustrated, she lifts her glasses to rub her eyes.

"You okay?"

She closes her eyes and lets out a huff as Yamamoto slides into the seat across from her. Like Sawada, Yamamoto prefers to sit in the back of the café, so Izumi has chosen one of the tables along the middle of the back wall.

"Midterms suck," she groans.

"Whoa, Ishikawa Izumi is actually complaining?"

She gives him a flat stare at his incredulous response. Almost a convincing act, if it weren't for the grin tugging at his lips.

"Just because I'm good at studying doesn't mean that I want to study," she sighs, leaning back into her seat. "My eyes feel like they're about to fall out of my head."

"That bad, huh?"

She merely groans again and drops her chin into her hand propped on the table. He gives her a sympathetic look.

"I didn't know you wear glasses."

"I was up late studying, so my eyes were pretty dry this morning," she shrugs. "Contacts hurt when your eyes are dry, so I decided to not to wear them today."

"They look good on you," he grins.

"Sawada-san said the same thing," she says, feeling her cheeks warm. "They're just glasses."

"It's the truth," he says nonchalantly, and she wonders if he knows how his straightforward nature can easily mislead others. Perhaps he's been taking lessons from Sawada.

She shakes her head and reaches into the bag by her feet. She carefully picks up the object and places it between them.

"For you," she explains as he stares at it curiously. "As a thank you for last week."

A modular origami piece lies on the table, vibrant gradients of blue emerging from the center of the folded star pattern repeating on the surface. A silver tassel with a blue bead hangs at one end of the model with a silver string threaded through the other end.

"You made this?" he asks, leaning in to get a closer look. "This is amazing! It looks hard."

"It's actually not," she says, though she warms with pride, "but thank you."

"Tsuna told me that you fold origami, but this is seriously awesome," he continues, picking up the model to get a better look at it. "You taught him how to make that ball, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You should've seen him," he laughs. "I've never seen him get so frustrated over a piece of paper."

The image of Sawada hunched over a desk with five sad imitations of an origami ball is so amusing that she lets out a snort.

"How much paper did you use to make this thing?" Yamamoto asks, holding out the model between the two of them.

"Thirty pieces."

"Seriously?" he asks in surprise. "How long did this take?"

"Mm… probably three or four hours?"

"Wow. That's dedication," he says, impressed. "How did you put it together?"

Izumi leans forward to point out the locking mechanism when the harsh screech of a chair scraping against the floor rings out behind her, banging against the back of her own chair. She lurches forward, caught unprepared, and slams her head against Yamamoto's.

Pain blooms across her forehead as she cries out and covers it out of reflex. Tears form at the corners of her eyes, and she grits her teeth as she wills the pain to go away.

"Are you okay, Izumi?"

With her eyes still shut, she nods stiffly. She doesn't remove her hands from her head, but she manages to pry open her eyes and sees Yamamoto looking toward the door, which swings shut after someone's exit. He then turns to her with a concerned gaze, giving her a full view of the angry red mark on his forehead where they collided.

"I'm fine," she grounds out. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san."

"It's not your fault," he assures her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nods but winces when she gingerly presses her fingers to her forehead.

"Looks pretty red," he frowns.

"Yours does too," she points out.

"I've had worse," he shrugs, "but we should get yours treated."

"I'm fine, Yamamoto-san," she repeats.

"It looks painful."

"It's not," she insists, but she recoils when he reaches out to touch her forehead.

"Doesn't seem like it," he says with an amused expression. "Why don't we go to my place? I have some first aid stuff at home."

She stares at him in shock as he gathers their empty coffee mugs and goes off to return them. He's tricked her! She takes back her previous assessment of him—Yamamoto Takeshi can be pretty sly if he wants to.

That is how Izumi finds herself standing inside Namimori's best sushi restaurant, TakeSushi. It's still early in the day, so there aren't any customers yet. Yamamoto is making a call outside, so she finds a seat to settle in while she waits for him to come in.

"I'm back!" Yamamoto announces as he enters. "Old man, you in here?"

"Welcome home, Takeshi," His father says as he comes out of the kitchen. He raises an eyebrow as he catches sight of Izumi. "Who's your friend?"

"Ishikawa Izumi," she says, getting to her feet as she introduces herself. "It's nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

"She's one of Tsuna's new friends," says Yamamoto.

"It's nice to meet you, Izumi-chan," his father smiles. "I need to get back to work, but feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san. I apologize for imposing on you." She turns to see the younger Yamamoto frowning at her after his father leaves, and she raises a brow. "What is it?"

"Calling us both Yamamoto-san is confusing," he muses. "We're friends, right? Call me Takeshi."

She sees his point, as well as the big leap he's suggesting. It's also very like him, so she acquiesces.

"All right, Takeshi-san then," she agrees.

Takeshi grins as he goes off to find the first aid kit, returning with a cold compress and bruise ointment. She takes the compress from him gratefully and presses it to her forehead.

"What about you?" she asks he takes a seat across from her.

"I only made one compress," he says, brushing her off again. "Besides, it's not that bad."

"I know it hurts, Yama—Takeshi-san," she reminds him. "I literally hit you head-on."

He cracks a smile at that and shakes his head in defeat. When her forehead isn't burning anymore, she trades the compress for the ointment and gently applies it over the bruise. Takeshi goes off to make a new compress as she puts a bandage over that to prevent her hair from sticking to the ointment.

The door slides open while Takeshi is gone, and a tall, black-haired man enters the restaurant. He wears a finely tailored suit with a purple dress shirt, an outfit reminiscent of the ones she's seen Sawada and Gokudera wearing. His flat stare goes to her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up from its weight.

"…Who are you?"

His voice is low but demanding, and she straightens involuntarily.

"Ishikawa Izumi," she answers steadily. "And you are?"

The man stares her down silently with an unreadable expression, and she tries not to squirm under his gaze. The uncomfortable moment is interrupted when Takeshi returns to the room.

"Oh, Hibari!"

Hibari? _The_ Hibari Kyoya? Her mind is reeling as Takeshi goes up to the most feared man in Namimori as if they're old friends.

"I was going to go to you later," Takeshi continues, as if this is a completely normal occurrence. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"One week from now." Hibari briefly glances over to her before continuing. "Do not be late."

"I see." Takeshi nods, wearing a serious expression that is unlike the easygoing friend she knows. "We'll be ready."

Hibari leaves without another word. She glances at Takeshi, who seems to be mulling over the implications of Hibari's words, whatever that may be.

"…We?" she gets out faintly.

Takeshi startles at her voice and snaps his head toward her as if he's forgotten about her presence. An easygoing smile slips onto his face as he composes himself.

"How do you know Hibari-san?"

"We work together. He's a pretty reliable guy, despite being, well, Hibari."

"Aren't you scared of him?" she blurts out before she can stop herself.

"Oh, definitely." He nods, which normally would have made her laugh if it weren't for the subject of the matter. "He's a good guy, but he's terrifying."

That sounds more like the Hibari she's heard about, not the one she's just witnessed. It's hard to reconcile beating people up in broad daylight for crowding and being friends with the friendliest guy she's ever met. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Hibari Kyoya—she doesn't know what could possibly be the thing that they all have in common besides work but being coworkers doesn't usually translate to friendship.

Izumi's phone goes off in her jacket pocket at that moment, and Mina's name shows up on the screen. Based on the time, Mina's tutoring session has just finished. She presses the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good, you picked up," Mina says, relieved. "Are you at home right now?"

"No, but I'm about to head home. Why?"

"Can you do me a huge favor and bring me my wallet? I made plans with my friends after tutoring, but I left it at home today."

"All right," Izumi sighs. "Please check next time before you leave the house."

"Great! Just bring it to the tutoring center. Thanks, Nee-san!"

"I'm heading home now, Takeshi-san," she says, getting to her feet. "My sister forgot her wallet at home. My parents are at work, so I'm going to bring it to her."

"I have an errand to run, so I'll walk you back part of the way," he says, setting aside the compress.

She takes him up on the offer, and they set off from the restaurant once Takeshi wraps up a shinai in cloth and throws it over his shoulder. They chat as they walk, and his forehead looks much better by the time they part ways. He waves her off with a smile, which she returns. She glances back once and sees that he's unwrapped the shinai and grasps it in his hand. His back faces her, and she can't help but wonder if he wears the face of her friend or of the stranger she's caught glimpses of before.

Muffled shouting comes from within the tutoring center when Izumi arrives. She's just stepped inside when something barrels into her, knocking her off balance. She braces herself for impact, falling against something warm as she comes to an abrupt stop.

"Miss, I apologize for my student. I take full responsibility for—huh?"

The familiar voice makes Izumi look up, and she sees her wide-eyed sister staring at her in surprise. A boy with dark, curly hair sits on the floor, muttering something under his breath. Mina snaps out of her stupor and kneels next to the boy with a practiced ease.

"Lambo-kun, I've told you many times not to run in the building," Mina says gently. "It's dangerous. Are you hurt?"

He shakes his head, and Mina smiles at him in relief. She helps him to his feet, and he stares guiltily at the floor before mumbling something too quiet for Izumi to hear.

A fond sigh against her neck makes Izumi jump. Now that the danger is over, she registers the hands on her shoulders and the person against her back. She barely holds back a scream at the close contact before she hears a familiar, warm voice.

"Lambo, what have I said about apologizing?"

Lambo looks up from the floor into her eyes and clearly says, "I'm sorry for running into you. I won't run inside the building again."

"It's okay. I wasn't hurt," Izumi replies with a smile, "but please be careful. Running indoors is dangerous."

He nods guiltily before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Lambo-kun, why don't we get your things from the classroom?" Mina suggests. "You ran out without them in your excitement."

He nods before going off with Mina to collect his things. The hands holding Izumi's shoulders fall, and she turns around to greet her savior.

"Hello, Sawada-san," she smiles. "It's been a while."

Maybe it's because she hasn't seen him in over three weeks, but Sawada looks better than before. There's a confidence and determination in his posture that hasn't been there before, amplifying the quiet grace he already has.

"Hi, Ishikawa-san," he says, returning her smile. "It's good to see you."

His smile falters as he looks at her, and his brows knit in concern. He stares hard at her, and the weeks of not seeing him make her stupid, unguarded face warm in response. However, when a frown replaces his smile, she realizes exactly what he's looking at.

"What happened?" he asks, reaching up to brush away her hair covering her forehead to get a better look.

Her mind stutters when he touches her, and it takes her a moment to form a response.

"Um, this morning, I was with Takeshi-san at the coffee shop," she begins, trying to string together her thoughts, "and, uh, someone behind me pushed their chair into mine. I fell forward and smacked my head against Takeshi-san's."

"I see," he says, guilt creeping into his words. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"You don't need to apologize," she replies with a laugh. "It's not your fault."

He gives her a wry smile before dropping his hand from her forehead. He looks…guilty? She's about to ask about it when Lambo returns with Mina in tow, bounding up excitedly to Sawada.

"Let's go, Dame-Tsuna! It's candy time!" Lambo exclaims. "You promised!"

"Yes, yes," Sawada agrees, letting Lambo lead him to the door. "We're going, we're going."

"It was nice seeing you, Sawada-san," Izumi says, and Sawada pauses despite Lambo's objections.

"It was nice seeing you too, Ishikawa-san," he replies, ignoring Lambo's insistent tugging on his sleeve. "I'll text you?"

"Sure."

Izumi waves him off fondly, watching him follow Lambo around the corner. It's been so long since she last saw Sawada. Perhaps she should invite him out to another meal. It'll be nice to catch up with him.

"So… that's Sawada-san?"

Izumi starts and her hand flies to her chest in surprise. She whirls around to find Mina standing behind her with a thoroughly amused grin.

"Don't do that!" Izumi exclaims.

"It's not my fault you literally forgot I existed while you were talking with him," Mina teases.

Izumi flushes as Mina laughs and hands over Mina's wallet instead of responding. Mina gives her a quick hug before leaving, but not before shooting her a knowing look that makes Izumi glare back.

A few days later, Izumi leans against a lamp post in the plaza downtown, scrolling through her phone as she waits. She's bundled up in an orange pullover and a beige coat paired with black jeans and white sneakers. It's still chilly in February, so she wears a cream scarf around her neck. She reads aimlessly through the news and social media, as she has a few minutes before the agreed upon meet up time.

"Izumi?"

Her head snaps up at the familiar voice, and she stares in wide-eyed surprise at the young man mirroring her expression.

"Yuuto-kun…" She trails off, unsure of what to say next.

Yuuto looks almost the same as before, but his hair is longer and a shade of brown darker. Brown eyes shift nervously back and forth as he adjusts his glasses out of habit. He's also grown a bit taller, now an entire head taller than her.

"It's… It's good to see you," he offers, and she grasps the chance he's given her gratefully.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

They stare awkwardly at each other, at a loss for words. Yuuto adjusts his glasses again, and Izumi fidgets with the edge of her sleeve.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Izumi," Yuuto says quickly. "Have a nice—"

"Whoa, is this the rumored Izumi?"

Someone throws their arm over Yuuto's shoulder, and the latter staggers under the unanticipated action. Another person stands to Yuuto's left, giving Izumi a once over. Yuuto removes the arm around him and crosses his arms in irritation.

"Quit it, you guys," he snaps. "Let's go, or we're going to be late."

"Oh, come on! You always talk about her," Arm Thrower complains. "You can't expect us to not be curious."

Izumi shifts uncomfortably in place, wondering how rude it would be if she just left. But Sawada will be arriving soon…

"Yeah, you moped over her for so long, dude," Once Over adds. "I think we deserve to know who broke our roommate's heart."

Izumi wonders if a hole could just open up and swallow her whole. Yuuto, on the other hand, looks about ready to explode.

"No, you don't. Let's _go_ ," Yuuto says sharply before turning to Izumi with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Izumi. Have a good day."

"Ah, you didn't bother me at all, Yuuto-kun," she assures him. His roommates on the other hand…

"See? The lady says we're not bothering her," says Arm Thrower. "Anyway, this guy was moping over you real bad. I haven't seen anything so pitiful since middle school. What was that guy's name… Sawada?"

"Ah! Dame-Tsuna!" chimes in Once Over. "Oh man, I haven't heard that name in ages."

"…You know Sawada-san?" Izumi asks, unable to help herself.

"Oh, she speaks!" Arm Thrower says, throwing an arm around _her_ shoulders now. Disgust coils in her stomach, but she politely removes his arm from her.

"Dame-Tsuna was a grade A loser, straight-up pathetic. Couldn't do anything right," Arm Thrower continues.

"Always hung out with that weird group too," adds Once Over. "And he'd run around in his underwear during second year."

"Yeah, yeah!" Arm Thrower agrees adamantly. "Terrible grades, no skills whatsoever, inability to do anything right—I never knew that it was possible for someone to be so pathetic."

"He was so creepy. Ugh." Once Over crinkles their nose in disgust. "What a gross pervert."

"Sawada-san's not creepy at all," Izumi says stiffly. "Are you sure we're thinking about the same person?"

Arm Thrower and Once Over laugh in her face, and Yuuto refuses to meet her gaze. Her teeth clench in irritation, so she takes a deep breath to try calm herself down.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? That's Dame-Tsuna," Once Over says. "He was such a failure in back then. It'll be a miracle if he actually amounts to anything now!"

That is _enough_.

"Yuuto-kun. I'm disappointed in you."

Yuuto flinches at her tone, and even Arm Thrower and Once Over freeze. Anger simmers beneath her skin, and the words are on the tip of her tongue as her gaze burns them.

"Regardless of whether Sawada-san was once the person you're describing," she says sharply. "the ones who are truly pathetic are the ones who have to use irrelevant, outdated lies to feel better about their dead-end futures."

Both Arm Thrower and Once Over flush scarlet, but it is Yuuto who she focuses on. It is Yuuto who refuses to look at her, and it is Yuuto who stands by and does _nothing_.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" she demands.

He does not answer her, nor does she expect him to. Typical.

And yet, it still hurts.

"It's because you always do this that I—"

"Ishikawa-san."

Izumi freezes, and she turns to see Sawada standing behind her with a grateful smile. His kind voice only adds fuel to the fire, and she turns back to give them a piece of her mind—

—and then Sawada laces his fingers through hers and the words die on her lips.

Sawada gently guides her behind him while her brain is still trying to get back online. Arm Thrower and Once Over have gone white, and Yuuto stares wide-eyed at the infamous Dame-Tsuna. Sawada, wearing a stylish white hoodie over a pale orange shirt and dark green pants, levels a firm stare at each person in front of him.

"It's been a while, you two," Sawada says smoothly. "We've all changed a lot since middle school, don't you think?"

"…Let's go, you two," Yuuto finally says, grabbing the back of their collars. "And don't say another word."

"Izumi."

Izumi's attention snaps back to Yuuto at the sound of her name, and she doesn't bother to suppress the glare that comes out. He has the decency to look guilty, at least.

"Yuuto-kun." The name comes out coldly, and he falters.

"...I'm sorry," he finally says. "For a lot of things. I hope you're happy."

Yuuto drags off his companions without another word. Izumi's anger burns up, leaving her exhausted, and Sawada leads her to a nearby bench to rest. He sits with her quietly, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hand. Memories of college dorms, kisses tasting of coffee, and soft murmurs before sunrise fill her with yearning, and ugly accusations and confessions of love and heartbreak threaten to overwhelm her.

She buries her face in Sawada's shoulder, whispering apologies as she struggles to regain her composure. They stay like that for what feels like hours, until she is finally able to pull herself away. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she says, bowing low to him.

He doesn't respond, and she can hear her own heart pounding in the silence.

"…Please raise your head, Ishikawa-san."

She slowly does so, meeting his eyes as she straightens. The fondness she sees there is incomprehensible to her.

"Don't apologize for that. I know how others used to think of me," he says kindly. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm happy that you defended me."

"…You heard that?" she asks, flushing first in embarrassment and then in shame. "So you heard the terrible things I said to Yuuto-kun after?"

"Well… yes," he admits. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"I'm a terrible person," she sighs, dropping her head into her hands.

"No, you're not."

He says it so firmly that it startles her into looking up at him.

"You may have intended to be hurtful, but you regret it," he continues. "That's the important part."

"You don't think I'm a terrible person then?"

"I think," he begins thoughtfully, "that there are a lot of things you need to talk about with Yuuto-san."

"…You're right," she sighs, shoulders slumping. "I was unfair to him when we were together."

"I'm sure you'll be okay in the end," he smiles. "If today is anything to go by, you certainly have a way with words."

She flushes at the joke, but it startles a laugh out of her regardless. Despite the whirlwind of emotions that have battered her, her heart is much lighter now. He stands, offering his hand to her. She takes it and is pleasantly surprised when he doesn't let go.

"Now then, I believe that we have plans for today?"


	6. Promise me

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It's so validating whenever I see you all mention specific parts you liked in the chapters—it makes me very satisfied. I love knowing that my writing and my ideas have made you feel good. It's the greatest gift a writer can receive.**

 **I originally meant for this fic to be a short one around five chapters, yet here I am writing chapter number six. My simple story outline ended up getting more and more detailed, and now there isn't even a confession in the first five chapters lol.**

 **As for the longer wait for this update… deadlines are kicking my butt, but I'm doing my best.**

 **I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Promise me

* * *

Izumi remembers the hot coffees before class, late night study sessions, and sweet words of affection. His eyes once lit up whenever he saw her, even if it was only in passing and they didn't have time to meet up. When the sun would peak through her window blinds on lazy weekend mornings, she would burrow deeper into her blankets, and he would tenderly wrap an arm around her with a sigh. He'd give her slow, gentle kisses, ones that were so different from hers. All would be well.

And then they would argue, and she would say things she shouldn't have said. He would grow quiet and then take her hand in apology with an expression that tugged at her heart. That was what always happened, except not. He had lifted his gaze and burned her with it, and all it took was that simple accusation—

"…Ishikawa-san?"

Izumi jumps so hard she swears her heart is about to burst out of her chest. She turns to Sawada and manages a small smile.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She says sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention."

He gives her a look but doesn't press further. "I asked where we were going, Ishikawa-san."

"Oh, I was following you."

They stare at each other for a moment, but then he lets out a snort and then the both of them are laughing. It's not even that funny, but she feels her shoulders shake as she laughs helplessly. She's here with Sawada now, not in her dorm room from back then.

Sawada's hand is not soft. It's covered in calluses and rough to the touch, but it's warm and gentle. It's comforting, and she feels herself coming back to the present. She squeezes his hand and smiles at him.

"If you don't mind going for a walk, I have a place in mind."

She leads him to Namimori Park, conveniently located a fifteen-minute walk away. Winter has taken away the vibrant green hues of the trees, but a quiet tranquility takes its place. The park is naturally the busiest during the warmer seasons, but there are always visitors milling about. They walk, hand in hand, chatting about trivial matters as they enjoy the beautiful view around them.

"Thanks again, by the way," he suddenly says. "For earlier. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. No one deserves to have their past dragged up like that."

"So you believe it?"

Izumi pauses, pulling him to a stop. She turns to him, but there's no judgment in his eyes, only curiosity. How strange. Most people would be embarrassed to have their middle school days brought back, even if they weren't considered pathetic by others.

"I don't even know their names. Why would I trust them?"

He laughs. Why?

"…That's a first," he finally says, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've never had someone say that before."

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

Her surprise must show on her face because he laughs again, and she finds herself at a loss of what to say. Congratulations on improving yourself?

"I was pretty useless back then," he continues with a wistful expression. "but then I met my friends and my tutor, and I improved a bit."

"I doubt that you were useless, Sawada-san."

"Those are the words of someone who had academic or extracurricular achievements."

She opens her mouth to refute him but then frowns. He's not wrong—she was an academically gifted student. She never experienced that sort of labeling at school. However…

"There's no one in this world who's useless," she repeats firmly. "You became friends with Takeshi-san and Gokudera-san back then, right? Then you were someone they needed."

Sawada stares at her in surprise, and then he smiles brightly, and she's struck with how it makes him glow.

"No one's ever said that about me before," he says, squeezing her hand lightly. "Thank you, Ishikawa-san. I would've loved being your friend back then."

Oh, now that's not fair. He can't _do_ that.

"…You're welcome," she replies, her cheeks warming.

Izumi pulls him forward, determinedly not looking at Sawada as he grins. He falls in step with her for a few seconds before speaking again.

"By the way, it looks like we're matching today."

She stops as she looks down at herself and then at Sawada. Orange top, light outerwear, dark bottoms. She stares at him flatly.

"I never saw you as the copying sort, Sawada-san."

"Hey!"

She snickers as he becomes mock offended, indignantly stating that those are _his_ colors and that if anyone is the copycat then it's her. She smiles and continues walking. If there's anything that she's learned since meeting Sawada, it's that he's more perceptive than he seems. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him smile as he lets her pull him forward.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go, Sawada-san?"

She asks him after they've settled on a park bench for a rest from walking. He thinks for a moment but then shakes his head.

"I'll go where ever you want to go."

"Then how about—"

A tennis ball rolls to Izumi's feet, which is followed by a large dog bounding up to them. She yelps in surprise as it goes around her to retrieve the ball. Now that the dog isn't running, she sees that it's an Akita dog that's excitedly walking around her.

"Oh, just a dog."

Izumi jumps when Sawada exhales beside her, leaning on the edge of the bench. When did he get so close?

She leans down to scratch the Akita behind the ears and is rewarded with powerful tail wags that thump against her calves. She lavishes attention onto the beautiful creature until she feels Sawada shift next to her. She sends off the dog with a fond smile before looking back at him.

He sits straight, staring off into the distance. He no longer smiles, instead frowning as he catches sight of something. She follows his line of sight to a pair of people with the Akita she's just met. One of them is dressed casually, chatting excitedly with the other. The other wears a dark suit, nodding politely as they listen. She's in the midst of wondering whether Sawada knows them when the suited person looks over to her. Sawada stands abruptly, blocking her view.

"Sawada-san?"

"Could you give me a moment, Ishikawa-san? I need to talk to someone."

Sawada leaves before she can reply. He heads straight for the suited person, and they exchange brief words before heading out of sight to talk.

What the hell?

How many mysteries does this man have? She wants to scream, no, she wants to scream at Sawada. This has to be related to his work—it has to. Her hands ball into fists in her lap as she tries her best to burn a hole into the ground, since a certain someone isn't around to take it instead.

One minute, he's the most understanding and thoughtful person she's ever known. The next, he's a complete stranger and closed off to her. He refuses to tell her anything about his job, which has to be big (those suits don't pay for themselves), but then he says that he appreciates her friendship.

Then, he comes out with her and holds her hand gently and tells her that she's a good person. She lets out a frustrated sigh. _What is he doing to me?_

Sawada comes back a few minutes later with a solemn face, but he puts on a smile when he reaches her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that," he says sheepishly.

"Are you?"

Her response comes out sharper than she means to, but it's too late. She bites back the other words that simmer on her tongue. He is taken aback, eyes widening in surprise, but then smiles apologetically.

"I'm truly sorry, Ishikawa-san," he says, gazing earnestly into her eyes. Damn him. "I wish I could tell you what's going on, but my work is confidential."

She doesn't respond, so he sits down next to her and faces her fully. She turns, giving him an expression that says that "this better be good."

"Things are sensitive at work right now, and the project I'm working on has to remain secret. Otherwise, I'll be breaking the law if I tell anyone outside the business."

"Is that the truth?"

He looks alarmed at the bitterness in her tone, and he nods frantically.

"Yes! I really do want to tell you what's going on, but I'll get the both of us in a lot of trouble if I do."

He squirms under her gaze as she purses her lips in displeasure.

"Please know that I would never intentionally hurt you, Ishikawa-san. You're an important friend of mine."

She sighs.

"Fine."

He visibly brightens at her response, which almost makes her smile. He exhales in relief.

"Thank you. I promise that I'll be more honest with you from now on."

"You promise?"

"As honest as I can be."

This is probably the best Izumi can ask for in this situation, but it's still not enough. Yet, Sawada's sincerity is not a lie. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs again.

"I forgive you this time," she says. "But I get to pick where we go for lunch."

"Deal."

Sawada offers his hand again when they stand, and she takes it after a moment's hesitation. She doesn't miss the bitterness that flashes across his face when she does so. They head to her favorite bookstore downtown, where she picks up something for herself and for Mina. Sawada actually ends up buying a whole stack of books because Gokudera is a huge reader and because he thought some titles would be interesting to his other friends. She's pretty sure that she spied a baseball statistics book and a care guide for small animals among the stack.

Lunch is a peaceful affair, though this is only accomplished by the fact that Izumi refrains from asking about Sawada's work life. All is well. At least, all is well until he asks her something that nearly has her choking on her drink.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Izumi freezes for a second before willing herself to swallow her water. He looks at her with a curious expression, not the hopeful one that Yuuto has once given her.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, good," he says, sighing in relief. "I was worried that I might have been taking you away from your partner on the weekends."

He's being considerate, as always. She laughs at his reaction, which makes him redden slightly.

"If I did, I'd let you know if I couldn't make time on weekends, you know," she says, pointing her chopsticks at him for emphasis.

"I guess you're right," he replies sheepishly.

"Of course I am," she agrees. "Academic achievements, remember?"

He gapes at her for a second before grinning, which she returns. The rest of the meal passes cheerfully, and, before she knows it, their time together has come to an end. Sawada insists on walking her back to her house, and they end up in front of her house sooner than she'd like.

"Thank you for walking me back," she says, letting go of his hand. "Please let me know when you get home as well."

"Ah, yeah, I will."

Sawada hesitates, shifting his weight from side to side as he thinks. Izumi raises an eyebrow at him but waits for him to continue. To her surprise, he reaches down for both of her hands and holds them gently.

"Thank you for still being my friend, Ishikawa-san," he says sincerely. "It means a lot to me."

"…You're welcome. Thank you for being mine."

Sawada squeezes her hands one final time before letting go, and her last image of him before she enters her house is of him smiling brightly. She pushes the lock into place before turning around and leaning against the door. She stays there for a moment before sinking to the floor.

"Welcome back, Nee-san. How was your—whoa!"

Mina rushes to her side when she sees Izumi on the floor. She bends down in front of her in concern.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Oh my God, your face is so red!"

"I'm fine," Izumi says, shaking her head. "I just got a little warm near the end of the day."

"Hurry up and take off those clothes then, geez!" Mina scolds, undoing Izumi's scarf. "You're supposed to be the responsible one around here, not me."

"Thanks," Izumi smiles. "You really are a good sister."

"You're seriously worrying me now."

Izumi smiles as Mina fusses over her, almost bodily pushing her toward her bedroom. It's totally Sawada that's making her feel so much appreciation for the people around her right now, but that's fine. She's not saying anything that isn't true.

Seriously, what the hell is Sawada doing to her?

The next day, Izumi finds herself in front of the bakery she used to frequent a while back. She stares at the storefront for a moment as she fidgets with her phone in her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she grasps the door handle and steps inside the warmly lit store.

"Izumi, over here!"

She searches the tables until she finds Yuuto, who has two plates of cake in front of him. She smiles at that. All this time, and he still shows up before her with her favorite dish. She makes her way over to him and slides into the seat across the table.

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Yuuto-kun."

He smiles at her but adjusts his glasses. He's nervous. As is she, to be honest, but she knows that they need to do this.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you during that summer before our second year," she says, bowing low to him. "It was unfair of me, but I did it anyway because I thought it would help me."

"Please don't bow. I said awful things to you too."

She straightens, looking Yuuto in the eye as she does. There isn't any bitterness there, and it hurts her. She doesn't deserve that look when she hasn't earned it.

"Please let me properly apologize to you. You deserve that much."

Yuuto goes quiet for a moment but nods. "Okay."

"I should've told you what happened to me and how I was feeling back then," she says. "I didn't stop to think about your feelings. I only cared about myself."

"You figured it out in the end anyway, but it wasn't fair to you that it wasn't because I told you," she continues, feeling her throat go dry. "I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I should've never been your girlfriend."

"Please don't say that."

She looks at him in confusion. "But I was—"

"I know." He cuts her off with a resigned smile. "Even though you didn't feel the same way, I still value the time we had together."

"I really did love you, you know."

Izumi's heart clenches, but she doesn't dare look away, not when the man she wronged so honestly pours his heart out to her.

"I knew that you didn't love me, but I loved you so much that I wanted to make it work. I thought, maybe she'll come to feel the same way," he continues with a fond expression. "I was wrong, but the good times we had were still good."

"I won't make the same mistakes again—I've learned from that. So, thank you."

"I… I had fun with you too," Izumi says quietly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the love you deserved. I regret what I did to you, and I hope that you find someone who deserves you."

"I forgive you, Izumi."

Tears form at the corners of her eyes, but she blinks them back and smiles at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Yuuto-kun. I'll do my best to make sure that I deserve your forgiveness."

Izumi returns to the park once she parts with Yuuto. Her heart feels like it's gone through the wringer, so the fresh air is much appreciated to rejuvenate herself. Forgiveness is not what she expected to receive from him. She's not sure what she expected, actually. How do you react when someone apologizes for not reciprocating your love?

According to Yuuto, with forgiveness. She wonders if she could have done the same if the tables were turned. She's not sure. She sighs and takes a seat on the nearest bench, leaning back to watch the clouds float by.

Before yesterday, the last time she had seen Yuuto was the summer three years ago, when they had broken up. She had lost hope of ever reconciling with him, forget forgiveness. And yet, now she has taken accountability for her actions, and they've gained closure between them. This only happened because of Sawada.

Speaking of Sawada, she feels her frustration well again, but this time with confusion. A lot more confusion. Before, he was just mysterious, but now he's mysterious _and_ confusing. He's sincere in everything he says, and he has never lied to her. He just hasn't told her the truth. She sighs. How wonderful. Fantastic.

"Are you Ishikawa Izumi-san?"

Izumi straightens at the sudden voice, and a man in jogging attire stands before her. He wears a light tracksuit with a sleek wristwatch. She composes herself and nods.

"Oh, good. I was worried I had the wrong person," he says, exhaling in relief. "Your sister sent me from the tutoring center to ask you to bring her phone from home."

Seriously? Again? Izumi sighs and pinches her nose.

"All right, thank you for letting me know," she replies. "It might take a while since I'm all the way out here, but I'll get it to her."

"I can drive you there. I came in my car," the man offers.

"Oh no, I can't impose on you like that. She'll be fine without her phone for a bit," she says, waving her hand in refusal.

"No, no, I insist. I'll feel bad if you have to take away so much time from your day."

Izumi internally sighs at his persistence, but she just wants to get it over with, as well as give Mina a piece of her mind for sending this poor man so far just to get her phone.

"All right, thank you."

"Of course!" the man exclaims, smiling widely. "My car is parked down the street, so we'll have to walk a bit, is that okay?"

"That's fine."

She follows him out of the park and into the emptier residential area nearby. They approach a common, silver sedan against the curb. The man pulls open the door to the passenger seat and gestures for her to go in.

"Oh, do you mind if I take a photo of your license plate?" She asks. "Just for safety reasons, I hope you don't mind."

The man's expression seems to tighten for a split second, but it's gone as fast as it came. He fidgets with his watch before smiling.

"Of course! I understand completely."

Izumi takes out her phone to open the camera app, but for some reason her phone keeps exiting the app. She frowns as she taps her screen to no avail.

"I'm sorry, my phone is having some problems right now. I need a minute to fix this."

The man smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, but your sister wanted her phone as soon as possible. Is it all right if we leave now?"

"Just a minute, I'm going to see if I can make this work."

The man doesn't say anything as she restarts her phone, but her phone doesn't even turn on this time. She frowns harder. She could have sworn that it had been working a few minutes ago.

"Why don't we just go now? Don't want to keep your sister waiting," the man suggests.

Izumi sighs. Mina is just going to have to wait.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I don't feel comfortable getting into a car with someone I don't know if I can't ensure my safety."

The man goes quiet, and he sighs heavily. He reaches into his pocket, and Izumi feels the hair on the back of her neck stand.

Before she can do anything, a blur of black appears and slams the man into the pavement. A sickening crunch and low moan of pain brings Izumi back to her senses, and she prepares to run.

"For attempted kidnapping, I'll bite you to death."

She runs as fast as she can back to the park, the sounds of violence following her with every step. Sweat pours down her face as she runs, and she's breathing quicker than she should be. It isn't until her lungs are screaming for air and her knees are about to give out that she stops.

She stops by running right into Namimori's most terrifying disciplinary head, Hibari Kyoya.

He's much sturdier than she'd expected, and she actually feels dizzy when she falls back after colliding with him. Strong arms wrap around her to stop her fall, and she has to close her eyes to get the world to stop spinning before she can finally look at something without wanting to throw up.

Hibari stares down at her with cool gray eyes, wordlessly steadying her on her feet. Revulsion and fear come back up as she realizes what nearly happened to her, and the world sways around her.

Her mind screeches to a halt when she suddenly becomes weightless, and she realizes that Hibari Kyoya is _holding her in his arms_.

"Please… Please put me down," she protests. "I can—"

She is met with a steely glare that silences her, and she swallows the rest of her words.

He carries her past the park, moving toward an unknown destination. Izumi is too shocked by everything to even be embarrassed by this because oh my God did she almost just get kidnapped?

Wait. They knew about Mina. She looks up at Hibari, who stares straight ahead with his typical emotionless gaze.

"…What."

He phrases it like a statement, but she knows it is a question. Her mouth has gone dry, so she has to lick her lips before responding.

"My sister. He knew about my sister."

"She will be fine, herbivore."

"Can you promise me that?"

He looks down at her then, with a hint of interest. She meets his gaze and does not shrink under its intensity.

"No harm will come to a Namimori citizen."

She immediately wants to tell him that it's impossible for the disciplinary committee to protect everyone in the city, but the conviction in his words make it difficult to oppose him. She swallows but does not break her gaze.

"I'm holding you to that."

She sees what may be the hint of a smile, but, with Hibari's limited facial expressions, it's hard to tell. He finally puts her down when reach their destination, and her brow knits in confusion.

Hibari starts ascending the stairs without her, so she quickly jogs to catch up. Of all places, he's brought her here, to the Namimori Shrine. He stops when he reaches the small shrine, and she goes to join him.

"Come."

Hibari takes a few steps forward _and then disappears into the shrine_. Izumi stares wide-eyed at the spot where the fearsome man once stood. What on earth?

She starts when he suddenly reappears, glaring at her with an annoyed expression.

"I will not say it twice."

Just like that, he disappears again, and Izumi is left scrambling to make sense of what she's just seen.

She sighs. Her life is getting to be too much. The excitement may kill her. She thinks back to the kidnapper and shudders. It may literally kill her. She peers at the spot Hibari vanished from and tentatively sticks her hand forward. Her hand disappears into thin air, but she can still feel it. Okay, great.

Izumi takes a deep breath to steel herself and vanishes from plain sight.


	7. Cake is great

**I'm actually dying at the love Izumi is receiving from you all. I'm still surprised at how many of you comment on her personality and character, so thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cake is great

* * *

Izumi's footsteps echo loudly as she follows Hibari down the long hallway. The walls are a sterile white, and the smooth gray tile seems cold. He has not looked at her once since she entered what is supposed to be Namimori's shrine. The silence isn't intimidating, but she still doesn't want to ask questions. She doubts he will answer her questions anyway.

They come across a door at the end of the hall. It has no door handle, but there's a panel to the side that Hibari places his hand on. She hurries through after he enters, not wanting to be left behind. They go through a series of doors, winding through a maze of hallways that she can just barely keep track of before finally approaching a sturdy-looking double door.

The room they enter is surprisingly large. To her left, a large red rug is in the corner surrounded by three large sofas, facing a mounted TV on the wall. There's even a fireplace under the TV monitor. Large pillows and colorful blankets are laid strategically on the sofas. A coffee table lies in the middle of the lounging area, with a few remotes lying on top. Shelves line the wall to her right, filled with everything from books to decorative items. Rich reds and earthy tones make her think of cozy spaces, and the yellow lighting basks in the room in a warmth the white hallways lack. Toward the back, a dining table large enough to fit a small party displays a bowl of fruit and candies. There's an open kitchen along the back wall as well. She sees three hallways, one on each side of the room leading off toward who knows where.

"Sit."

Hibari leaves no room for her to argue, crossing the room before she can respond. She gratefully sinks into one of the plush armchairs and hugs a pillow to her chest. She breathes deeply, feeling comforted by the room's warmth. The sound of Hibari moving around behind her begin to fade, and her eyes flutter close as her fatigue catches up with her. Warmth surrounds her being, and she drifts off to sleep.

Izumi isn't sure how much time has passed when she wakes up. As she lifts her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she notices that a blanket has been placed on top of her. She glances around, spotting a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her, but there's no one in sight. She sips on the water as she looks around the room.

It's clear that this room is used often—scattered books on the table and still wet dishes lie in the drying rack. She wraps the blanket around herself and savors its warmth. It's such a jarring difference from the maze of hallways they had to navigate through. She pushes herself off the armchair and wanders over to the books on the shelves, idly looking through the titles. There's a variety of genres mixed together, such as manga, classic literature, scientific theory, and sports. She wonders how many people come to this room. There's no dust, so these books must be used regularly. She takes a step back to admire the collection but accidentally bumps into the table. An open book teeters dangerously on the edge, but it falls off before she's able to catch it in time.

She bends down to pick up the book, checking to make sure that the pages aren't damaged. Some of the pages have cute little illustrations of animals like birds and hedgehogs, making her smile. She doesn't remember which page had been open, so she just closes the book to prevent it from getting damaged again.

The title of the book makes her pause. It's a care guide for small animals. She laughs as she sets it down. It's the same book that Sawada had bought the day before. She thinks back to the day before and wonders how Sawada's friend reacted when they received the book.

"You're awake."

Izumi jumps, just barely keeping her grip on the glass she's holding. She whirls around to see Hibari standing behind her. He looks completely unimpressed with her reaction, instead taking the empty glass from her and heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh, um, thank you," she says, unsure of how to react to a thoughtful Hibari. "For earlier and for the water and blanket."

He says nothing as he refills the glass. She isn't really expecting him to respond in the first place, so she just decides to unwrap the blanket around her and fold it neatly on the sofa. He crosses the room and hands her the glass, which she nurses between her hands as she stares at him.

"Where are we, Hibari-san?"

He ignores her and instead stares at her in a way that makes her feel like an open book. How familiar. The look he gives her now is not unlike the one Gokudera gave her when they first met.

"You may leave in one hour."

She stares at him in confusion as he brushes past her, evidently finished with their conversation. He reaches down to pick up the books on the table, placing them back onto the shelves. He doesn't even glance at her when he turns around.

Excuse me?

He walks past her, but she catches his wrist. He levels a cold glare at her, but she matches it with a stubborn one of her own.

"Where are we, Hibari-san?" she repeats firmly. "After everything that has happened to me today, I think I deserve to know at least this much."

"We are under Namimori Middle School."

Her eyes widen, and her fingers loosen around him. He easily pulls his wrist away from her, giving her an appraising look.

"Why does this place exist?"

He lets out a sigh that sounds disappointed, and she fights to keep her temper down.

"Ask Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He leaves without another word, and she is left even more hopelessly confused than when she arrived.

Izumi spends the hour thinking in circles, but she can't figure out how Sawada can possibly need such a place in Namimori. Hibari doesn't appear to her after that, so she leaves once the hour is up. She manages to navigate through the maze of hallways and breathes a sigh of relief once she steps out of the shrine. She looks back, but she can't see anything that would suggest that the shrine isn't actually a shrine.

It's evening by the time she returns home, and she calls out a greeting before heading straight to her room and collapsing onto the bed. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep is that a certain friend of hers is going to have some explaining to do when she sees him again.

Izumi is rudely awakened the following morning when her phone goes off, blaring right next to her on her end table. She fumbles around for it, cursing as she knocks her glasses off onto the floor. When she finally grasps her phone, she forcefully taps the accept call button because she can't be bothered to try to read the caller ID with her awful eyesight.

 _"What?"_ She snaps into the phone, propping herself up on her elbows. "Who is this?"

"Er, this is Sawada. Did I wake you?"

His voice cuts through her sleepy haze, and she pushes herself up into a sitting position with the blankets draped over her shoulders. She reaches for her alarm clock and pulls it close to her face so she can read the time. It's five in the morning. She doesn't have class until ten o'clock, so she normally would still be sleeping.

"Sorry, I don't like being woken up," she sighs, placing the clock down and bending over to find her glasses.

"But you're still a morning person anyway," he laughs.

"Those are two different things," she replies, shifting into a more comfortable position once she's put on her glasses. "Is there a reason why you're calling at five in the morning?"

He goes quiet, and she frowns in concern.

"Sawada-san?"

"…I wanted to hear your voice."

She nearly drops her phone, but she manages to hold on to it at the last second. She's definitely wide awake now.

"I, um, what?" she says rather intelligently.

His laughter rings out clearly over the phone, and she's thankful that he can't see her face at the moment.

"Sorry, sorry," he says through his laughter.

"Are you teasing me?" If so, give her back the beats her heart skipped!

"I'm not, I'm just… I'm about to go on a business trip," he says carefully. "I don't want to disappear on you again like last time."

There's something in his voice that she doesn't like. There's none of the usual light-hearted tone he has. He still has his polite consideration, but it feels off.

"Is everything all right?"

"…Everything's fine."

She sits up straighter. He's taking too long to reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure."

He's lying.

"Don't lie to me, Sawada-san."

He goes quiet again, and she worries that she's pushed too hard. No, he promised her. He said he would be honest.

"Can you come outside?" he blurts. "I'm in front of your house right now."

He's…

"…what?"

"Ah, you don't have to come out if you don't want to."

She scrambles to her feet and throws on a thick hoodie to cover herself.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

She runs down the stairs as fast as she can, never mind the amount of noise she's making.

"I hope you don't—"

She wrenches open the front door and runs out in her slippers. She makes a beeline for Sawada, who stands at the edge of the lawn. He stares at her in surprise as she comes to a stop in front of him.

"—mind."

Her chest heaves as she catches her breath, phone clutched tightly in her hand. He slowly ends the call and puts his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Ishikawa-san?"

He looks confused (and concerned) at her sudden appearance. She realizes how she looks—messy hair, hoodie hastily thrown over pajamas, flushed face from exertion in such cold weather—but that doesn't matter right now. The previous two days' events flashes through her mind. She takes a deep breath, and his attention is solely fixed on her.

"Tell me honestly," she says, looking him in the eye. "Are you about to do something dangerous?"

His eyes widen, and she knows that she's hit the nail on the head.

He looks away and fidgets in place but doesn't say anything. Sawada, who has always been composed and prepared, is speechless for once. She sighs and pockets her phone.

"You promised you would be honest with me."

He meets her gaze then, and she sees how much he doesn't want to tell her. She doesn't understand. She's already figured out he's been doing dangerous things. Why won't he realize that keeping this kind of thing from her makes her worry even more?

"…Yes, I am."

Her heart leaps to her throat, but she manages to force out her next words.

"Does it have to do with the man who tried to kidnap me?"

His gaze sharpens, and his hands curl into fists. His eyes flash a burning amber, and she's frozen to the spot despite knowing his gaze is not directed at her. He doesn't answer her but instead wears the most terrifying expression she's ever seen.

"Will you not answer me?" she asks, even though he's already revealed his answer.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he simply says. "I will not let harm come to my friends."

So, he won't answer her. Not directly. That stings more than she cares to admit, but at least she has his real answer. Even like this, he's still thinking of her. Even if it's selfish and painful, he still has her best interests at heart. His conviction is real—he truly means everything he says to her. There is nothing in his gaze that tells her that he is being insincere.

Damn. Him.

She steps forward and gently takes his hand, which slowly relaxes in hers. She brings it up to lace her fingers through his. He's not too much taller than her, so she's able to pull him down and press her forehead against his.

He lets out a surprised noise at the contact, one that she nearly misses if not for their proximity. She closes her eyes and squeezes his hand, leaning into him. His warmth spreads to her, easing away the fear in her heart. Please let Sawada return safely.

"I-Ishikawa-san?" His voice sound so quiet, so unfamiliar.

"Please let me have this," she says. "Just a few more seconds."

She feels his fingers squeeze hers in response, and her heart fills with warmth and reassurance.

"…I promise I'll be back soon."

"I'll hold you to that."

She is the first to pull away, putting on the best smile she can for him. He sees through it though, as his eyes soften, and he gives her the kindest smile she's seen yet. She waves him off from her porch before going inside, watching him leave from the living room with anxiety in her chest. He has to come back. He promised her.

"You're freaking lucky that Mom and Dad sleep like the dead, Nee-san."

Izumi jerks so hard in surprise that she knees the couch she's standing next to. Cursing under her breath, she turns and stares wide-eyed at her very, very unhappy sister.

"Look, I'm glad that you and Sawada-san seem to be moving along, but can you try to not stampede around like an elephant next time?" Mina glares at her.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Mina."

Mina just stalks back to her room and shuts the door, leaving Izumi alone in the living room. There's no way she's going back to sleep now, not after what just happened outside.

She ends up passing the time reading until it's time to get ready for class, but she doesn't remember a word of what she tried to read. Class passes quickly, mostly because her brain isn't present during the lecture. She ends up having to sheepishly ask her classmate for the notes. She only has one morning class on Mondays, but she doesn't want to go home yet. She wanders downtown, walking for a bit before finally settling on a bench in the plaza. Now that she's completely free, the morning's events come to mind.

Izumi buries her burning face in her hands as she recounts what happened (what _she_ did) that morning. She had run outside in her pajamas while looking like an absolute mess and pushed him when he was clearly uncomfortable talking about it. Not only that, but she had practically begged him to let her touch him. She's not sure which will kill her first: her embarrassment or her stupidity.

Stupid! She's so stupid! When will the ground open up and swallow her whole?

She doesn't even like him like that. He's just a good friend who's considerate and kind with the brightest smile and—

She stands abruptly. No, she's not going to go down that line of thinking. She needs a distraction. She glances around and spots the bakery she and Yuuto had reconciled at. Perfect. Who doesn't need cake? Cake is great.

She walks faster than appropriate to the bakery and nearly wrenches the door open in her haste. A few customers stare at her in surprise at the sudden action, and heat rises to her cheeks. She needs to calm down and not make a fool of herself. She takes a deep breath as she hears the door open again behind her.

"Hahi? Izumi?"

She turns around and comes face to face with a group of three women. Two of them are strangers to her, but the one in the middle seems familiar. She has short black hair in a stylish bob cut and large brown eyes staring at her in surprise.

"It really is you! It's been a while."

Izumi's brow furrows in response. She looks so familiar…

"I haven't seen you since middle school. How have you been?"

Ah! "Haru?"

Haru clasps her hands together in delight, and she smiles widely. "Yes! I'm glad you remember me."

"Ah, Haru-chan. Introduce us to your friend!"

Haru's two companions are a long-haired blonde woman with a cheerful air around her and a purple-haired woman with a shy smile wearing an eyepatch.

"These are my friends, Sasagawa Kyoko and Chrome Dokuro," Haru introduces brightly. "Kyoko, Chrome, this is one of my middle school classmates, Ishikawa Izumi."

"It's nice to meet you both," Izumi says, bowing politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sasagawa smiles. "Feel free to call me Kyoko. Is it all right if I call you Izumi-chan?"

"Of course, Kyoko-san."

"Would you like to eat with us, Izumi-san?" Dokuro asks. "It's more fun with more people. And please call me Chrome, if that's okay with you."

Haru lights up at Chrome's suggestion, and it brings a smile to Izumi's face. She's still the same, bubbly girl from before. It's definitely a better idea than eating by herself and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Thank you for inviting me, Chrome-san."

"Okay! Now that we're all set, it's cake time!" Haru says with glee, pushing the group toward the counter to order.

"So how did you meet Haru-chan?" Kyoko asks once they've picked a table to sit at.

"We were in the same class at Midori Middle," Izumi replies. "We worked together a few times on school committees."

"Izumi has always been one of our top students," Haru brags happily. Much to Izumi's embarrassment, Kyoko and Chrome look impressed. "She always got in the top five in every subject!"

"Haru, you were also one of our top students," Izumi cuts in, attempting to change the subject. "You always ranked first in math and science."

"You were the best at history though!"

"It's not that impressive…"

"Haru-chan, I think you're making her uncomfortable," Kyoko says, earning a grateful smile from Izumi.

"Sorry, I just got so excited to see an old classmate again," Haru says sheepishly. "I also didn't get to hang out with you a lot in back then."

"That's because you always had something ridiculous going on after school," Izumi laughs. "What was it… Skiing on a Thursday night despite the nearest ski resort being a day away? Or was it going to see Hachiko on a school night but still showing up to class the next morning?"

Izumi grins at the memory but falters when she's instead met with an awkward laugh. The other two women grow quiet as well, glancing at Haru in concern. That's strange. Should she not have brought that up?

"Anyway!" Haru suddenly says, smiling a bit too brightly. "What have you been up to in college?"

"I've been studying business," Izumi replies. If Haru doesn't want to talk about it, then she'll let her change the subject. "What about you?"

"I've been studying costume design as a theatre major," she says, perking up again. Izumi smiles at that. She's always been someone who bounces back quickly. "It's a lot of fun seeing people wear my designs on stage."

"What about you, Kyoko-san? Chrome-san?"

"I study communications," Kyoko says. "Though I'm not sure if I want to enter that field."

"How come?"

"Well…" Kyoko glances at Chrome, who smiles at her. "I've always wanted to be a policewoman growing up as well."

"You're so cool, Kyoko-san," Izumi laughs. "You'd be the prettiest police officer in all of Japan."

"Oh, stop it," she giggles. "But thank you. You're very pretty too, Izumi-chan."

Heat rushes to Izumi's cheeks, and she looks down at the table as Kyoko smiles. There's just something about women complimenting women that makes every comment better. Also, Kyoko's so elegant and pretty that she's not sure how to deal with it.

"I agree," Chrome chimes in softly. "Izumi-san is very pretty."

Her face is going to catch on fire. Haru, the traitor, laughs with glee as she tries her best to fight the blush on her face.

"You're also very pretty, Chrome-san," she blurts. "You're so graceful and nice. Of course, so is Haru. She's charming and—!"

Izumi's lost control of her brain-to-mouth filter, Chrome's turned into blushing mess, and Haru and Kyoko have the time of their lives teasing the two of them. Their cakes arrive as Izumi finally regains her composure, but the pink dusting her cheeks remains so long as Haru and Kyoko keep giving her those knowing looks.

"So…" Haru begins, grinning as she trails off. "Let's get to the exciting stuff!"

"Ah! That's always fun," Kyoko exclaims, smiling happily as she looks at Chrome.

Chrome goes bright red, and Izumi suddenly has a sinking feeling in her stomach. Haru has always been the tenacious type. She's never been able to keep something from her without her finding out.

"Since Izumi's our newest friend today, we'll start with her," Haru declares. "How's your love life?"

"Nonexistent," she replies easily.

"Then, is there anyone you've met recently?"

Izumi's stupid, traitorous mind goes directly to Sawada for some reason. After all of her efforts, this is what brings her back to this morning.

"There is!"

"No!" she says loudly. A few customers turn to look toward their table, and she flushes in embarrassment. "No, there's no one."

"It's not good to lie, Izumi-chan." Kyoko smiles, but it seems a lot more motivated than before.

"I'm—I'm not lying," she says quickly. "I haven't met anyone I'm romantically interested in."

Haru and Kyoko pout, and it's so cute that Izumi feels her cheeks warm again.

"No one?" Haru asks again. "No man, woman, or person? There's no one you're thinking of?"

The refusal is on her lips again, but then she thinks back to this morning and then her stupid face lights up red.

"There so is!"

"Okay, okay," Izumi says quickly. "Not so loud! It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Kyoko asks. "If you're blushing over it, I'm assuming that something happened with this person?"

Izumi hesitates. She doesn't want to think about Sawada right now, but he's been driving her crazy with his evasion and honesty that she doesn't know what to think of him anymore. She glances away from Haru and Kyoko, who sit across from her, and ends up meeting Chrome's gaze. She smiles kindly at her, and Izumi suddenly gets the urge to let out her concerns.

"I… met someone." Haru gets a gleam in her eye, but Izumi quickly adds, "A friend. I've known him for almost three months now."

"What's he like?" Kyoko asks eagerly.

"He's really polite and considerate of others. He's a good listener, and he always shows concern for my well-being."

The three other women look at each other and smile, and Izumi suddenly feels left out. She shakes her head. They've been friends for a while, so it's only natural. Strangely enough, it reminds her of how Sawada talks about his work sometimes.

"He reminds me of someone I know," Kyoko smiles. "So, what happened?"

"Well…" Izumi takes a deep breath. "He's hiding things from me. He's never lied to me, and he always honestly tells me what he thinks, but there are some things he refuses to tell me about, like his job."

At this, they all go silent, and Izumi directs her gaze to the table. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up after all.

"He sounds just like someone we know," Chrome says softly. "If he's always been honest and kind to you, he probably wants to tell you about his job but can't without consequences."

"That's what he said to me, and I believe him, but it's still frustrating!" Izumi exclaims. "He tells me that he's going off to do something dangerous but that he can't tell me what it is? How is that supposed to make me feel better? I don't understand why I'm so upset."

"Why do you want to know so badly, Izumi-chan?" Kyoko asks, making Izumi turn to her in disbelief.

"Because I care about him, of course," she replies. "He's getting close to me without letting me get close to him."

The table goes quiet again. Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome all look deep in thought, and Izumi starts fidgeting in her seat.

"Hey, Izumi-chan," Kyoko speaks up. "This might seem unrelated, but do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Yes, of course," Izumi nods. "I don't mind."

"Do you think your friend is attractive?"

Izumi's brow furrows. "Where are you going with this?"

"Don't worry about it for now. It might end up not being related," Kyoko smiles. "Do you think he's attractive?"

"Well, yes." She's not blind, after all.

"How do you feel when he shows his consideration for you?"

"I feel appreciated. Grateful," she answers. "Warm."

"When you hang out with him, is it fun?"

"Yes." Izumi thinks back to the walks they've taken and the meals they've shared. The feeling of his hand in hers. "We talk about a lot of things, and it's always a lot of fun hanging out together."

"Then, do you ever wish you could spend more time with him?"

Izumi frowns. These questions are taking a specific turn that she doesn't like.

"What are you implying, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko smiles at her. Izumi turns to Haru and Chrome for support, but they give her the same smile.

"That's not what this is," she says quickly.

"Are you sure?" Chrome asks quietly.

Izumi opens her mouth to reaffirm her answer, but then she remembers how Sawada's fingers feel in hers, and the kindness that shines in his eyes whenever he smiles at her.

"Has he ever reciprocated your affections?" Kyoko continues.

Sawada squeezes her hands gently and always whenever she does so to him. He leans into her when she leans into him. He worries for her the same way she worries for him. His blinding smile. Carefree laughter. Gentle touches.

"You've got to be kidding me." Izumi groans and buries her face in her hands.

"Have you figured out your frustration now, Izumi-chan?"

"I have." This sucks.

A phone rings from Izumi's side, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, excuse me."

Chrome reaches into her skirt pocket and answers her phone. Izumi politely looks away so as not to disturb her, but Haru and Kyoko look strangely serious as they stare at Chrome. When she ends the call, she gives the other three an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to cut this day short. I have to go now."

Haru and Kyoko slide out of their chairs and wrap their arms around Chrome.

"Be safe, okay?" Kyoko says.

"We'll save all the chocolate cake for you!" Haru exclaims.

Chrome smiles and hugs them close. Izumi isn't sure where to look. She's definitely intruding on something. When Chrome is finally released, she slides back next to Izumi.

"It's okay to take things at your own pace," she smiles. "I'm sure Boss will understand."

Chrome's exit signals the end of their time together, so Izumi waves off the three women after exchanging numbers with them. She feels a lot more certain and uncertain at the same time. She stares at her phone, finger hovering over the messaging screen. Perhaps she'll keep this revelation to herself for a while.

Either way, Mina was right.


	8. Girls' day

**I've been on a long, much needed break, and it's honestly done wonders for me. I'm busy again, but I'm trying to get back to writing! Btw, I used to be a business/economics major but ended up changing majors, so please excuse me for anything I get wrong about how businesses work haha.**

 **I'm not super satisfied with this chapter, but I know I won't always be. At the very least, I hope that it flows nicely.**

 **Thank you to all who followed and favorited while I was gone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Girls' day out

* * *

Sunlight filters through the window blinds into her bedroom, illuminating the room just enough to wake Izumi but not enough to actually get her out of bed. The obnoxious sound of her alarm clock, however, just might do it. Rolling onto her side, she reaches over and turns off the alarm but makes no further attempt to get up. Just five more minutes. The dim light and cocoon of blankets wrapped around her make her sink further into the bed. She sighs.

Ugh. Her timing always sucks. Whatever, it's not like she can do much about it at this point. At the very least, she'll be smarter about it this time. She will not be swept away. She almost laughs at the thought. For once, she's not the one doing the sweeping.

Five minutes are up. She reluctantly peels the blankets off and swings her legs over the side of her bed, pushing her glasses onto her face. She drags her feet to the bathroom to start her morning routine, praying that her eyes aren't too swollen from an unsatisfactory sleep.

Izumi arrives at her psychology lecture with a few minutes to spare and takes her usual seat in the room. She glances toward the entrance, watching other students walk through the door. Takeshi is not among them. Even after they submitted their paper, he continues to walk her to the bus stop. His presence calms her, and she finds herself missing him as the professor begins lecture without Takeshi at her side. Of course, he comes to class yawning more often than not, but he's always punctual, at least until today.

She texts him a brief message after class, asking if everything's okay and offering to send him her lecture notes. The walk to the bus stop has never seemed so long. She smiles wryly to herself. It seems she's grown used to Takeshi's presence. A cool breeze plays with the ends of her hair as she shoves her hands into her pockets. February is still a winter month, after all.

Even the sky seems grayer than usual. Perhaps it too, notices the lack of tranquility next to her. She's among the first of the usual group to arrive at the bus stop and takes a seat as she waits. She idly opens her social media apps, scrolling through her news feeds for updates on her friends. In one photo, a bright smile and eyes crinkling in laughter beam at the camera, happiness radiating from one of her high school friends. In another, a woman poses with a cocktail in hand, and the caption reads: _when you've aced your midterms after pulling consecutive all-nighters_.

She snorts at the phone, but she's glad that they're doing well. Switching to Facebook, she skims through her news feed. She doesn't use it very often, but it's useful when it comes to messaging others. Speaking of which, Takeshi still hasn't texted her back.

Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't have any of them on social media. Time to change that. She types "Sawada Tsunayoshi" into the search bar, and he ends up being the first person who pops up. She's about to send a friend request when the words "About Sawada Tsunayoshi" catch her eye.

She nearly rolls her eyes at herself. Good job, Izumi, let's just forget that social media exists and that it is in fact possible to find out information about others on the Internet. Sawada has set some of his info to public, so she scrolls down to take a look. The "Work" section is at the top, but all it says is "Asari Consulting" with a start date of the May after high school graduation to the present. She sighs. She should've known he would only post the bare minimum. Upon looking up Takeshi's profile, she finds the same thing under his about page, only the name of the company and the same start date to the present.

Huh. She looks up Gokudera and Hibari, although she doesn't send any friend requests this time, and again, the exact same start date shows up on their profiles. Sawada knew Hibari even back then? She tries to imagine a teenaged Hibari, shorter and perhaps more carefree. It's weird. Really weird.

The sound of shuffling reaches her ears, and Izumi looks up to see that the people around her are preparing to get onto the bus, which is approaching the stop. She hastily shoves her phone into her pocket and then digs around in her bag for her bus pass, which she miraculously manages to find before the bus arrives. She takes a window seat and starts fiddling with her phone again.

Oh, she should probably send Haru a friend request as well. Before she's even left the app, a notification pops up to say that she's accepted her request. Izumi smiles. Of course, Haru would be one to immediately respond to her on social media. She's always been a social butterfly, even back when they were kids.

She decides to add Kyoko and Chrome too, since they seem like nice people and were there at the bakery. Warmth rushes to her cheeks. Damn, why did she have to remember that again? Whatever, add friends now, worry about crushes later.

She freezes when Chrome's profile loads on her phone. She blinks hard to make sure that she isn't seeing things, but unfortunately, she isn't. She frantically thinks back to the day before, and the memory of Chrome's departure comes to mind.

 _I'm sure Boss will understand._

Words that are familiar at this point stare back up at her, completely indifferent to her inner turmoil. She rereads them again, as if doing so will make them change, but "Asari Consulting" in all its gray glory displays on the screen.

A message from Haru pops up on the screen, obscuring the cursed words from view.

 _Izumi! Are you free this Sunday?_

 _Yes, I am. Why?_

 _Kyoko and I are hanging out, and we thought it'd be fun to make it a girls' day! Do you want to come?_

 _Count me in._

 _Yay! We're meeting at the mall at 1 pm, is that okay?_

 _Sounds perfect._

 _I'm so excited! See you then!_

Izumi smiles at her phone. Who cares about crushes when you can hang out with friends instead? Before that though… There's a certain company that needs to be researched.

She goes straight to her laptop when she returns home, nearly throwing her backpack on the floor in her haste. She types in "Asari Consulting" and finds a simple yet elegant website. _We at Asari believe that all businesses, no matter the size, deserve the opportunity to grow, and we aim to provide the best quality services to our clients and our communities._ How admirable. Asari is a private company that was established four years prior. It's still a small company, but it is gradually growing and has pretty impressive services and resources available on the website. Her eyes are drawn to the "Careers" link, and she clicks it. One or two management level jobs are dispersed among a few entry level jobs, but what makes her pause is the section labelled "Internships."

The internship that catches her eye promises a chance to work closely with employees in the different departments of the company over the course of twelve weeks. Duties range from clerical work to assisting managers with team projects. Each intern will be assigned to a group that will coordinate with a mentor to work with a small business for the duration of the program. Minimum requirements are—

Izumi's phone vibrates, pulling her eyes away from her laptop. One of her classmates has texted her to ask about the homework, which she suddenly realizes she has not done either. Scowling, she responds with a quick message before opening up a blank word document. She closes the internet browser to keep her from getting distracted and sighs as she begins writing a reading response.

The rest of the week proceeds as per usual, with the exception of a lack of Takeshi by her side. She turns her head to start a conversation with him more than once before remembering that he's not there. He hasn't responded to her messages either, and she almost messages Sawada before catching herself and slowly putting her phone away. The third time Izumi does it in Mina's presence, her sister rolls her eyes.

"All right, for the sake of my own peace of mind, what the heck is going on with you?" Mina sighs, plopping down onto the living room armchair.

"Nothing really," Izumi replies, fidgeting with her phone as she lounges on the couch.

"You've been looking at your phone since before I left for tutoring," Mina says, raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd you come back so early anyway? Did Lambo-kun not come today?"

"Nice try," Mina says, rolling her eyes. "He didn't, but we're not talking about that right now."

Damn. Worth a shot though. Izumi sighs.

"Takeshi-san hasn't shown up to class, and I can't contact him or Sawada-san."

"Is your phone broken or something?"

"No, I can message them, but they aren't replying," she explains, sitting up. "I don't think they've even seen them."

Mina frowns but says, "They're probably busy."

"I guess so." Sawada's promise echoes through her mind as she turns to look out the window. "I'm just worried."

Mina lets out a long sigh, and Izumi turns back to her. "What?"

"You seriously need to get out more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izumi narrows her eyes at her.

"Look, you've been weird all week because you're probably lonely." Mina gives her with a pointed look. "Go outside or something!"

"For your information, I'm going out tomorrow," Izumi replies, rolling her eyes. "What's the point of asking what's wrong if you're just going to be like this?"

"Well, am I wrong?"

Izumi opens her mouth to respond but stops, and she scowls as Mina shoots her an I-told-you-so look.

"Anyway, go have fun tomorrow—I'm gonna go back to sleep." Mina stands, running a hand through the long strands of her dark hair before trudging back up the stairs.

Well, now she has a whole lot of time and a whole lot of nothing to do. Izumi checks her social media notifications out of sheer boredom, as well as the fact that it's long overdue—she hasn't checked since Monday. Oh, the blue modular origami piece she made for Takeshi has gotten some attention. Takeshi's impressed face comes to mind, and she smiles.

She pauses, and then she abruptly sits up. She knows what she's going to do today. Izumi spends the rest of the day at her desk for the most part, surrounded by purple squares, gray beads, and a ball of black thread. By the time night comes, her work is complete, and she drifts off to sleep hoping that her fingers won't be sore the next day.

A cool breeze plays with her jacket as Izumi stands before TakeSushi with one hand shoved into her pocket. The other holds a small, black paper bag. The restaurant is closed, but when Yamamoto sees her, he lets her in with a smile.

"Izumi-chan! It's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good, Yamamoto-san," she says, smiling. "I hope you're doing well too."

"What brings you here today?"

"Well…" Izumi holds up the paper bag in her hand. "I have a gift. Is Takeshi-san here?"

He shakes his head. "No, he's not. It's a shame you came all this way. Do you want me to give it to him?"

"Ah, it's actually not for him," she explains, lowering her arm. "I was hoping he could tell me where to find Hibari-san."

Yamamoto raises an eyebrow. "You seem to know a lot of interesting people, Izumi-chan."

She lets out a snort and smiles wryly. "You have no idea."

He laughs and gives her a knowing look. "Takeshi can't take you, but I do know where you can find Hibari."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san." She pauses, but then pushes on. "Do you know why Takeshi-san hasn't been coming to class?"

"He's caught up in something right now," he replies with an apologetic look. "Not sure when he'll be back."

Her shoulders fall at the response, but she manages to smile.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where I can find Hibari-san then?"

Izumi isn't really sure how to feel when she finds the man. Of all places, she doesn't expect to find the infamous Hibari Kyoya at a pet store. She especially doesn't expect to arrive to see the man who seriously injured a kidnapper covered nearly head to toe in birds and hedgehogs.

In fact, she isn't the only one stunned into silence. The poor employee looks as though she's about to pass out from either fear or disbelief. Perhaps both. Hibari ignores the two of them though, instead holding a hand out to feed the three birds gathered at his feet. One hedgehog nestles in his hair, while another climbs into his lap. It's… pretty cute, to be honest, but the idea of Hibari and cute going together is strange.

"Why are you here, Ishikawa Izumi?"

His voice jolts her out of her stupor, and she walks over to him, careful not to disturb the adorable creatures around him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the employee's face go pale, and she shakes her head wildly in a universal what-are-you-doing-stay-away gesture. Sweet, but unnecessary. Izumi holds out the paper bag to Hibari, and he takes it after a moment's pause.

"It's a thank you gift for helping me that one day," she explains, bowing to him. "I am grateful for what you've done."

"No Namimori citizen shall ever come to harm."

"Of course not." She smiles at him. "We have you to thank for that."

"Oh?" He smirks. The employee makes a strangled sound. "Where is the challenge from that time?"

"Fulfilled. You've kept your word."

Hibari doesn't move to open the gift, so Izumi takes it as her cue to leave. She bows again before departing, leaving Hibari alone with the animals and one employee scared out of her mind.

Izumi arrives at the mall just a little late, so Haru and Kyoko are already there waiting for her. They wave at her as she approaches, and she smiles.

"Ah, there she is!" Haru exclaims. "Hello, Izumi!"

"Hello, Haru," she replies. "Sorry for the wait."

"We didn't wait long," Kyoko assures her. "Thanks for coming, Izumi-chan."

"So where are we going first?" Izumi asks, and the two women share a gleeful look.

"We're going to find a new outfit for you, Izumi!" Haru announces. Kyoko nods her agreement, and Izumi frowns.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She looks down at herself. Light-wash jeans, a teal, white, and red-striped sweater, and a black jacket.

"Oh, nothing. You look lovely," Kyoko assures her, smiling. "It's just something fun we like doing for people. You're very stylish, Izumi-chan."

Kyoko's smile warms Izumi's cheeks, and she has to take a second to figure out what to say.

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Kyoko replies, beaming. How can someone be so bright?

Haru hooks her arm through Izumi's and starts dragging her to the nearest clothing store. Kyoko wanders off to the accessories section, while Haru disentangles herself from Izumi to look at bottoms. Izumi goes to the shirts section and browses the racks. A mock neck sweater with thin stripes of burgundy, white, and periwinkle catches her eye, and she holds it up against her. It looks like it'll fit, thankfully. There isn't another in this size.

"Wow, that's cute!" Haru appears next to her, eyes glittering as she takes in the sweater. "You have a good eye."

Haru holds up two items, both corduroy button-front skirts in black and tan brown. She scrutinizes the skirts against the sweater for a moment before turning to Izumi.

"Which color do you like more? Both look good, so it's up to your preference."

"I like the brown one."

"Oh, perfect!" Kyoko says, sidling up to Izumi. "That will go nicely with these fleece tights I found."

Haru and Kyoko usher her into the fitting room. Though she can't try on the tights, Izumi changes into the other two pieces, tucking the sweater into the high-waisted skirt. When she steps out, their eyes go wide.

"Um, does it look okay?" she asks, turning a bit to let them see. "It feels nice."

"You look amazing, Izumi," Haru says, the words leaving her in a rush. "Oh, wow."

"Try these on too, Izumi-chan," Kyoko says, handing her two different hats.

The first one is a plain maroon knitted beanie, and Haru starts snapping photos before she's even put it on. She gives her a confused look.

"Candids," Haru says. Then, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she adds, "For a certain someone."

Izumi's heart jumps, and her face warms. "Haru!"

"Sorry, kidding, kidding! You do look cool though."

Haru holds her phone out to Izumi. In the photo, Izumi has just fixed the beanie in place. The angle and lighting combined with her far-off expression create a photo that she admits does look pretty cool.

"Okay, try the next one," Kyoko says, holding her phone out and ready.

"Are you going to take candid photos of me too?" Izumi laughs, pulling off her beanie and mussing her hair in the process.

"No, I want you to give me your best cover shoot pose," Kyoko smiles, reaching up to fix Izumi's hair. Her fingers move gently through her hair, and Izumi relaxes into it.

"Wow, Kyoko-san, your hands are amazing," she sighs. "I'm jealous of whoever is your boyfriend."

"Who says I'm only into men?" Kyoko winks. Izumi kind of turns to mush. Just a little. "There, all done."

"Huh? Oh. Right."

Izumi's face burns when Kyoko giggles, but it's worth it. This time, she puts on an elegant brown beret and strikes a pose that actually makes Kyoko pause for a second before she snaps a photo. Haru gives Izumi a few tips as the impromptu photoshoot continues, and by the end of it, Izumi is sure that her face is going to break from smiling. It's been much too long since she's done something with friends.

Izumi buys the outfit. Thankfully, some of the pieces are on sale, but she probably would have bought them anyway. They've just exited the store when a flash of brown hair makes her steps falter. A soft gasp comes from behind her, and Izumi's eyes go wide.

"Izumi-chan?"

The sound of that voice is just as clear as she remembers, though it's not exactly the same. It's older, more mature. She turns, taking in short brown hair and dark, shocked eyes. After a long second, she manages a small smile.

"Hi, Shiho."

"How have you been?" Shiho asks, eyes flitting between Haru and Kyoko before settling on Izumi.

"I'm good."

"That's good." Shiho relaxes, the momentary surprise leaving her.

"What about you?"

Shiho hesitates, but then smiles shyly as she looks up next to her. Izumi's mind snaps back into focus, and she finally registers the woman standing next to her. The one who just laced her fingers through Shiho's. She's tall, with short, dark hair and a soft smile on her face as she gazes at Shiho. Oh.

"I'm glad," Izumi says, smiling. Shiho looks back at her, glowing with happiness.

"Me too," She says, squeezing the woman's hand. "Have you found someone?"

Izumi hesitates, and Haru places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kyoko hooks her arm through hers, and she relaxes.

"I may have," she confesses, and Shiho beams at her.

"That's great, Izumi-chan! I'm really happy for you. I hope—" She hesitates for a moment but then continues. "I hope what happened between us isn't stopping you."

The reality of her situation hits her again all at once, and Izumi lets out a laugh. Haru and Kyoko watch her with concern, while Shiho gives her a curious look.

"It's not. Not anymore," she replies, smiling.

Shiho smiles. "I'm happy for you, Izumi-chan. I wish you the best."

"I wish you the best as well."

Shiho and the woman bow before leaving hand in hand, and Izumi watches wistfully as the woman leans over to plant a kiss on Shiho's forehead. She turns back to curious stares from her two companions, and she smiles.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

The comforting aroma of coffee beckons them when they enter the nearby café. Izumi takes orders for the three of them while Haru and Kyoko find a table. She balances the drinks in a to-go tray as she joins them, sliding into the seat across form the pair.

"So what's the story, Izumi-chan?" Kyoko says, taking a sip of her tea.

"Shiho and I went to the same high school together," Izumi begins, leaning back into her chair. "We were really close."

"Were you…" Haru trails off, giving her a pointed stare. Izumi nods.

"We were in the same class in our first year," Izumi explains. "Shiho sat in front of me. I didn't talk to her much at first because she was really shy. I got to know her when we were paired for a group project."

 _Ah, thank you for pairing with me, Ishikawa-san. Let's do our best for the project!_

"We talked a lot and ended up becoming friends after that. She was new to Namimori, so she and I were around each other a lot." Izumi laughs. "She's actually pretty assertive when she wants to be."

 _If you ever say that about Izumi-san again, I will tell everyone what you did the other day. You don't want Hibari-san to know, do you?_

"I had always thought that she was cute, but I wasn't ready to admit it might have been more than that until we spent the holidays together since her parents were busy with work."

 _Hey, Izumi-chan? Thank you for bringing everyone over for me. You're the best friend I could ask for. You're very important to me._

"When I realized it, I was a disaster." Izumi laughs, taking another sip of coffee. "I tried to act normal, but it's hard to do that when you're a teenager, you know? She never picked up on it though."

 _You're so cute. I love you too, Izumi-chan. You'll definitely find a special someone this year!_

"She finally understood when I accidentally blurted out my feelings during a group hang out." Izumi smiles at the memory. "I've never seen a person turn so red in my life."

 _Wait, ME? You like—I thought you—me? You can't just_ say _that! Give me back all those nights I spent thinking I didn't have a chance!_

"We were each other's firsts, so we didn't really know what we were doing. We were happy, but, well, we were kids." She lets out a sigh. "It was easy to get carried away."

A bright smile, cheerful greetings, and bashful glances emerge from the depths of her memories. She closes her eyes, and phantoms of shy kisses and clumsy fingers dance over her skin.

"What happened?" Kyoko prompts her gently. Izumi opens her eyes, and the lingering touches disappear.

"I just wasn't ready to let her go after we went off to university."

"Don't get me wrong," she continues. "We were still together when we left, but we went to different schools. I was okay with long distance, but she wasn't. We got into a huge argument. It, um, didn't end well."

 _Ishikawa Izumi, how dare you? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't make the effort to come see you! If you can't see how hard this is for me, then maybe I should stop coming._

"Things ended after that. Honestly, I was a wreck for a while," Izumi admits. "I made some decisions that hurt people, but I'm okay now."

Izumi sips her drink as Haru and Kyoko watch her quietly. Kyoko reaches over the table and places her hand on Izumi's arm.

"Thank you for telling us, Izumi-chan. It sounds like you've been through a lot."

Izumi nods, and both Haru and Kyoko smile at her. It's been a while since she's told someone about Shiho, but for the first time, she's able to talk about her without getting upset. Haru leans forward, covering the hand Izumi isn't using with hers.

"I'm glad that you're okay. I don't want you to hurt over this while you're also conflicted over Tsuna-san."

Izumi's eyes go wide at the same time as Haru's, and Haru's hand flies to her mouth. Izumi turns her gaze to Kyoko, who wears an apologetic expression.

"You… You know?"

"I…" Haru glances over at Kyoko, who gives her a resigned look. She looks back at Izumi with a sigh. "Yes, I knew that you were talking about Tsuna-san."

"Then… do you know why he and Takeshi-san have disappeared?"

"We…" Haru runs a hand through her short hair, a weariness passing over her features. Kyoko places a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we do."

"But you can't tell me?"

The two look at Izumi in surprise. Dark circles she hadn't noticed before are under both of their eyes, only present now because the makeup is beginning to fade. Her pulse quickens, but she wills it to slow.

"It's okay. I understand," Izumi says, leaning back into her chair.

"You do?" Haru asks, confusion creasing her brow.

"I'm not happy about it, but I do," she replies. "I hope that you'll tell me one day."

"We hope so too, Izumi-chan," Kyoko says, a rueful smile on her lips.

"Okay!" Haru abruptly gets to her feet and grins at the other two. "Let's end today on a good note and get some cake! I promised to save some for Chrome, anyway."

Izumi laughs as they all gather their things to leave. The lunch rush is leaving, so she finds herself in the middle of a crowd leaving the café. The people disperse in different directions once they step outside, and she hurries to catch up to Haru and Kyoko, who had been ahead of her in the crowd. She walks close to Haru, not wanting to bump elbows with the other people around them. They're a little close for comfort, but she shrugs it off. Some people just don't understand personal space or don't care for it. She ends up walking on the inside of the sidewalk, close to the buildings lining the street.

After they've walked a block, an uneasiness starts pooling in Izumi's gut, and she moves a little closer to Haru and away from the other pedestrians. She starts lagging behind, and she realizes that Haru's strides have gotten longer. Haru's mouth is pressed into a line, a serious look in her eye. Kyoko, too, wears a similar expression.

Izumi opens her mouth to question them when she's shoved into the nearby alley. She falls onto her knees, catching herself with her hands just in time. Something drops onto the back of her calves, forcing her to the ground. She cries out as her arms are twisted behind her. A furious roar comes from behind her. She turns her head with effort, and her eyes widen at the sight.

"Let her go!" Haru shouts, eyes blazing.

Five men are in the alley, three holding each of them in place. One has his arms wrapped around Haru from behind, and Kyoko glares at the men from a chokehold. Haru lifts her arms and hooks her leg around the back of her captor's. He crashes backwards to the ground. She smashes her elbow into his jaw. He goes still. Kyoko grabs the arm around her throat and flips him over her back. She swings her purse into his temple, snapping his head to the side.

"Let. Her. Go." Haru reaches into her bag, pulling something out. She swings downward, and a metal baton slides into place in her hand. Kyoko swings her purse with a cold smile.

Two more men lunge at them. Haru pulls her arm back—

And then the men go flying into the wall.

The weight on top of Izumi suddenly disappears, and a hand gently pulls her onto her feet.

"Are you hurt?"

White hair and a white bandage are the first things she sees. Concerned eyes that look somewhat familiar look down at her. The man frowns, and she realizes that she hasn't said anything yet.

"No… I'm okay. I think." He steadies her on her feet and scrutinizes her, probably for injuries, but she really does feel okay. A little bruised, perhaps.

"Onii-san! Is she okay?"

Izumi whips her head around to Kyoko, who runs up to them with Haru trailing behind her. She turns back to the man, whose tan skin is wholly unlike Kyoko's, but his face does look familiar.

"She's okay. Just a few bruises," he replies. "What about you and Haru?"

"We're fine," Haru says, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Though I can't say the same for them."

Izumi turns to see all the men are incapacitated, either unconscious or groaning quietly. In the middle of the chaos stands Hibari, who looks pristine despite the violent scene around him. He kicks one of the downed men, and a strangled cry leaves him. Kyoko's brother moves in front of her then, blocking her view.

"Let's get you all to a safe place," he says, lightly pushing Izumi toward the street. "Come on."

She nods, following on shaky legs. Regardless of whatever the hell just happened, one thing is for sure: she needs to sign up for self-defense classes.


	9. I have a request

**I caught a cold literally the day after I posted the last chapter :))))) Thankfully, it wasn't that serious, but being sick made me tired. Here's to everyone's health lol I swear I'm not that old I just talk like a grandma.**

 **Also, there are OVER TWO HUNDRED favorites on this? Oh my god? Thank you holy crap.**

 **Also, hey! Fun fact: I discovered that there's an actual blueprint for the underground base, but it's a little too late to follow it completely so I'm still going to take some liberties with it in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: I have a request

* * *

Sasagawa walks with purpose in front of Izumi, and Haru and Kyoko trail behind her. If it weren't for what she had just witnessed, she would have thought nothing of it. Now, it seems almost as if they're trying to _protect_ her or something. She wishes that she could brush it off, but after all the revelations she's had in the past week, she's not really sure if she can anymore.

They've been walking in silence for a while, and it starts to get to her. "Sasagawa-san?"

He looks over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Why do you work for Sawada-san?"

"Sawada's extremely strong!" He grins widely, and she wonders if he's ever challenged Sawada to a fight before. She glances at the sports tape around his hands. Probably.

"What else?" She asks, falling in step with him.

"He's extremely cool," he continues, a fond look in his eyes. "I've never met someone who puts so much faith in the people around him. He's a man of his word."

Izumi grows quiet. A man of his word? She supposes that's not wrong, though she wonders for how much longer.

"Ah." Sasagawa suddenly turns his head toward her, and she gives him a questioning look. "How'd you know I work for Sawada?"

She nearly raises an eyebrow at him but resists. She can count on one hand the number of people who willingly associate with Hibari and still have fingers left over. Not to mention that the Venn diagram of the people who associate with Hibari and the people who associate with Sawada is a circle. "Lucky guess."

"Besides," she continues with a dry laugh. "Everyone I know seems to know Sawada-san one way or another."

"You're pretty interesting! No wonder Sawada likes you!" He laughs, and her face warms.

They come across double doors similar to the ones Hibari brought her through last time, and they enter the same common room at the opposite end. Exhaustion catches up to her, and Izumi nearly collapses into the nearest chair at the dining table.

"Do you mind if I take a look at you again?" Sasagawa asks. "To make sure that you're okay."

"Go ahead," she says, gesturing to the seat next to her. As she turns her chair to face him, a stinging sensation makes her wince. In all the chaos and confusion, she hadn't noticed that she scraped her hands when she fell earlier. They no longer bleed, but the dirt and gravel irritate the shallow scratches.

"Here, let me." Sasagawa gently wipes her hands with a disinfectant wipe, making her wince. Kyoko and Haru sit across the table from her quietly, a first aid kit in front of them. They must have gone to get it when they arrived. Her palms are red with pain when he finishes, but he doesn't let go of her hands. In fact, after putting the used wipe on the table, he takes both her hands in his with a concentrated expression.

"Um, Sasagawa-san?"

Her eyes go wide as a yellow glow envelops their hands. She almost pulls away from reflex, but the burning sensation from her palms slowly goes away. Right before her eyes, the scrapes close, the angry red of her skin returning to normal. The yellow fades, away leaving a soothing warmth and perfectly, _uninjured_ hands behind.

She snatches her hands away from Sasagawa, holding them close to her chest.

"What… What was that?" she asks, staring at him in disbelief.

Concentration broken, Sasagawa seems to realize what he's done, and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh… a miracle?"

"Onii-san!" Kyoko exclaims with a pointed look. He cringes. "You said you wouldn't tell those ridiculous lies anymore."

Izumi takes a deep breath and tries again. "What was that light, Sasagawa-san? My hands don't hurt anymore."

He looks at her for a moment but admits, "I have the ability to heal people."

"Like… magic?"

He laughs at that, and she purses her lips. Excuse her for not knowing what's going on!

"No, it's—" He cuts himself off abruptly, brow furrowing. "Has Sawada told you anything yet?"

Sawada! Why is it always him? A dark expression crosses Izumi's face, and she scowls. "He hasn't."

"Oh, uh," his eyes dart around the room, "I don't think I should answer that right now then."

Again! Everything goes back to Sawada, to his refusal to tell her anything, to the way he comes and goes as he pleases. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Why won't he tell me anything?" The question falls out of her mouth before she can stop herself. Sasagawa's gaze softens and he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"He's trying to protect you, Ishikawa." He squeezes her shoulder. "This is the best way he can come up with."

That's a lousy excuse, and they both know it, but she doesn't say anything. Sasagawa's not the one at fault for this. She sighs heavily. She thinks back to the men in the alley, to the way everyone but her had fought back. If this is Sawada's reality, then she's woefully unprepared for it. This cannot continue.

"I understand, Sasagawa-san," she says, a bitter taste on her tongue. How many more times will she have to say those words? "Thank you for healing my hands."

"No problem. I have to go talk to Hibari, but feel free to stay for a while." She watches him leave the room and counts to twenty before turning to Haru and Kyoko, who watch her with concern.

"I have a request," she says, bowing slightly toward them. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Haru says as Kyoko asks, "What do you need help with, Izumi-chan?"

"Please teach me self-defense."

The two women stare at her in surprise, but that soon turns into knowing smiles. Izumi straightens and relaxes at their expressions.

"We'd be happy to, Izumi-chan," Kyoko says, beaming at her. "Before that though, can I request something from you?"

"Of course, Kyoko-san." Izumi nods. "What do you need?"

"Please come to my birthday party this week."

Izumi blinks, caught off guard. Kyoko just smiles at her. Haru nods encouragingly next to Kyoko, and after a moment, Izumi nods. "Um, sure."

That is how Izumi finds herself standing in front of her mirror a few days later, checking her reflection to make sure everything is in place. She wears the sweater-skirt combo the two women chose for her, along with the gray fleece tights and her beige coat. For her hair, she's styled it into a side braid over her shoulder. Satisfied, she slips on dark brown boots and leaves for the Sasagawa residence.

The sounds of music and laughter reach her ears as she approaches the front door. She goes to ring the doorbell when she hears, "Oh, you're here too, Izumi?"

That voice! She whirls around to see one Yamamoto Takeshi, smiling without a care in the world. Relief floods her at the sight of him, noticeably _not_ sporting a new scar. Then, annoyance sets in.

"If I had known that you were coming, perhaps I might have told you," she deadpans. He laughs sheepishly in response.

"Right… Sorry about that," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. She sighs.

"At least let me know when you come back." She turns away from him and rings the doorbell. Kyoko answers the door with a bright smile and ushers them inside. They're greeted with pink and yellow streamers and balloons of every color, and they can hear people talking further inside. As Izumi removes her coat, Takeshi says, "I'll tell you next time."

"You'll tell me _every_ time," she replies, hanging her coat up. "You're my friend, Takeshi-san. You can't disappear without expecting me to worry."

She turns to see Takeshi giving her a strange look. She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

He lets out a laugh. "Nothing. Just thinking about how Tsuna's gonna have a hard time."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Takeshi doesn't answer her, instead opting to guide her to the living room, where the party is. Izumi is surprised that she recognizes so many people: Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Chrome, Sasagawa, and even Lambo. Her heart quickens as she scans the room once more. Maybe coming isn't such a good idea after all. She's supposed to be here to celebrate Kyoko; she can't ruin the evening with her stupid feelings.

"Looking for Sawada?"

Izumi jumps at the unfamiliar voice behind her. Turning, she sees a young woman with short, wavy black hair and dark eyes. Izumi's face warms when the women gives her an amused smirk.

"Kurokawa Hana," the woman supplies, smirk transforming into a welcoming smile. "It's nice to meet another woman. God knows we need more of us with this lot."

Izumi laughs and smiles back. "Ishikawa Izumi. It's nice to meet you, Kurokawa-san."

"Ah, none of that. We're both dealing with these troublesome men. Call me Hana." A crash from the kitchen makes Hana roll her eyes.

"Then call me Izumi, Hana-san." Izumi glances over to the kitchen, where Gokudera and Lambo are locked in a heated argument, probably over the broken plates on the floor. Takeshi tries to calm Gokudera and gets yelled at for his efforts. "Is it always like this?"

Hana sighs ruefully. "This is pretty tame actually."

"Sounds difficult."

"I have no idea how Kyoko spends so much time around them," Hana says, rolling her eyes as a young girl with braids around Lambo's age successfully breaks up the argument.

"How long have you known everyone?" Izumi asks. The girl drags Lambo away, who sticks out his tongue at Gokudera to get the last laugh.

"Too long," Hana says flatly. Gokudera and Takeshi start to clean the mess, and a woman with long purple hair to appears in the kitchen. "Since middle school."

"Did you know Sawada-san too?" Perhaps they were in the same class. Gokudera's face goes pale, and he clutches his stomach as he braces himself against the counter. "By the way, who's that woman?"

"Yeah. He's running late today." The woman puts on a pair of glasses, and Gokudera's grip on the counter goes slack. That's strange. "That's Bianchi. Gokudera's older sister."

Hana turns to her fully, and Izumi's attention moves away from the kitchen. She gives Izumi an expectant look. "What do you really want to ask, Izumi?"

"What makes you say that?" Damn. Found out.

"You jumped when I mentioned Sawada. Seems suspicious to me." Embarrassment warms Izumi's cheeks. Damn her nerves.

Izumi sighs and finally asks, "Do you know what's going on?"

"A bit. I don't know the specifics." Hana confirms with a nod. "Does it bother you?"

"No. You've been friends with them much longer than I have." Izumi shakes her head but amends with, "What bothers me is that he won't tell me anything and expects me to be okay with that."

Hana groans and brings up a hand to her face in exasperation. "That sounds just like him, all right."

A weight lifts off Izumi's shoulders as Hana grumbles about stupid men and their stupid pride. She hasn't lied about understanding that Sawada and the others won't tell her certain things, but there's a limit to how understanding she can be. Especially after what happened the other day.

"You're too good for him, Izumi," Hana sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting a headache just thinking about this."

"Why won't he tell me anything?" Izumi asks, a bitter note slipping into her voice. "Will he ever tell me anything?"

Hana's eyes soften, and she gently places her hand on Izumi's shoulder. "I know Ryohei's told you this already, but Sawada's trying to protect you."

Izumi is about to protest when Hana adds, "Frankly, he's being an ass about it. I've given him way too much credit if he's still doing this now."

Izumi cracks a smile at that, and Hana continues, "He did this back in middle school too. He has a weird savior complex when it comes to those not involved. It's stupid."

"What made him finally talk?"

Hana thinks for a bit before saying, "That's a long story that isn't mine to tell, but I can tell you this. Don't let him keep pulling you around, but don't be too hard on him either."

"I… What?"

"You like Sawada, right?" Izumi goes pink, but she nods. "Then hold him accountable. But keep in mind that he does have a reason for all this."

She remembers his admission of danger that morning in front of her house, the kidnapping attempt, and the fight in the alley a few days prior. She remembers the sincerity in his voice when he said that he wanted to tell her what was going on. She remembers how his fingers curled into fists and his eyes burned for her sake. "Okay."

Hana squeezes her shoulders reassuringly. "I'll throttle him myself if he doesn't talk."

Izumi laughs at that. "Thank you, Hana-san."

Izumi goes to find Kyoko, making her way across the room to where she, Haru, and Chrome stand. Kyoko lights up when she sees her, and Izumi smiles. "Izumi-chan! There you are!"

"Happy birthday, Kyoko-san," Izumi says, holding out a small box.

"Thank you, Izumi-chan." Kyoko beams as she accepts the gift. She places it on a nearby table, where the rest of her gifts lie. She grasps both of Izumi's hands in hers, and her eyes sparkle with excitement. "You're just in time!"

"Time for what?" Izumi turns to Haru, who grins back at her. Chrome lets out a quiet giggle and says, "Now that everyone's here, we can start the game."

Izumi's brow furrows. "Everyone? What about Sawada-san?"

"What about me?" says a certain someone from behind.

Izumi spins around and nearly hits Sawada in the process. He places his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Whoa! Sorry, my bad."

She drinks in the sight of him, from the unmarred skin on his face to the casual yet stylish outfit he wears. No dark circles, no new scars, no bandages in plain view. He smiles at her, and she lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. He's okay. He's here.

He's so dead.

"Hello, Sawada-san," she says with a tight smile. "I had no idea you were coming today."

He blanches at her smile. "Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry for not telling you."

Hana's words echo in her mind. "Seems to be a pattern."

Sawada stares at her, at a loss for words. She meets his gaze with determination, and he fidgets in place. A quiet giggle breaks the moment, and Chrome steps forward. "Hello, Boss."

"O-oh, hello, Chrome," he trips over the words as he tears his gaze away from Izumi.

"Gokudera and Lambo are fighting again," Chrome says, gesturing to the pair across the room. Sawada turns with a groan and sees Gokudera holding Lambo in a headlock. "Not even five minutes since I got here…"

He starts to move but pauses to turn back to Izumi. "Sorry, do you mind?"

She stares at him for a long moment, and he starts looking uncertain. A frown tugs at her lips. "We'll talk later."

He hesitates but nods before running off, and Izumi lets out a sigh. Stifled giggles from behind her make her turn. Haru's shoulders tremble as Kyoko holds a hand over her mouth. "What?"

"You're so cool, Izumi-chan," Kyoko giggles. "I haven't seen Tsuna-kun like that in a long time."

"He'll probably think twice before he tries to keep things from you again," Haru agrees through her laughter.

Kyoko puts her hands together in excitement. "Now then, why don't we start the game?"

Kyoko gathers everyone together in the living room, and Izumi finds herself between Kyoko and Haru on the couch. As Haru and Bianchi pass out drinks, alcohol for those want it and juice for those who don't, Izumi asks Kyoko, "What game are we playing?"

Kyoko smiles. "Never Have I Ever."

Well, this will be fun. Sawada sits between Gokudera and Takeshi with a resigned expression as the two bicker over him. Chrome, Hana, and Ryohei sit on Kyoko's other side. Lambo and the braided girl are engrossed in their own conversation in the kitchen with Bianchi supervising them.

"I'll start, since it's my birthday. Once you get to five, you're out," Kyoko says, getting everyone's attention. "Never have I ever started a fight."

A chorus of complaints and grumbling goes around as all the men plus Chrome drink. Izumi raises an eyebrow. Chrome doesn't seem like the type to start fights, but considering the company she's keeping…

They go counter clockwise, so Sasagawa goes next. His proud "Never have I ever forgotten an anniversary" is met with flat stares and no one drinking. In fact, Gokudera mutters something along the lines of, "That's not something to be proud of Turf-top." Hana smirks as she looks at the men, particularly when she looks at Sawada.

"Never have I ever thought of dating Kyoko, even in passing." Hana snickers when Sawada splutters. Takeshi laughs before taking a swig. Sawada's eyes find Izumi's as they dart around the room. She raises an eyebrow, and he goes red. Oh, this is fun. Thank you, Kyoko.

The game continues, with Izumi yet to drink anything. The other men make jabs at each other, talking about things she knows nothing about. Namimori Middle shenanigans? Box animals? Reborn?

Haru grins when it gets to her turn and declares, "Never have I ever kissed a girl!"

"That's unfair, Stupid Woman!" Gokudera scowls. Sasagawa, Takeshi, and Sawada all knock back their drinks.

"Not everyone is straight, Stupidera!" she shoots back with a glare. As if on cue, Kyoko takes a sip of her drink, and so does Izumi.

"Eh? Izumi, too?" Takeshi asks, and everyone zeroes in on her. Haru excitedly grasps her hands as she asks, "Was it your first kiss?"

Izumi nods, and Haru continues, "How old were you?"

"Sixteen, I think," Izumi answers, setting her cup down. Sawada gazes at her with interest, so she adds, "It was with my girlfriend at the time."

"See?" Haru says, sending Gokudera a triumphant look. "It's a fair statement."

He grumbles but takes a drink from his cup without further comment. Haru looks expectantly at Izumi as she thinks of what to say. Takeshi and Sasagawa have been knocked out with the last round. The women have the most drinks left, unsurprisingly. Sawada and Gokudera still hang on with one last chance. Time to fix that.

"Never have I ever gone to Namimori Middle." The room bursts into a cacophony of indignance. Izumi grins as Haru gives her a high five. With that, all the men have been knocked out of the game. In the end, Haru wins the game, and she downs the rest of her cup in triumph.

The rest of the evening goes by in a flurry of laughter, games, and cheer. By the end of the night, Izumi's cheeks are sore from smiling so much. As she digs her shoes out of the pile by the front door, Sawada comes up beside her. She successfully retrieves her boots and pulls them on. Straightening, she reaches for her coat only to find it missing—Sawada holds it up for her. She turns her back to him, and he helps her into it.

"Can I walk you back?" he asks when she turns around. "Um, you said you wanted to talk."

"That'd be nice. Thank you." Izumi grabs her purse as he puts on his own jacket. She opens the door and holds it for him. "Shall we?"

The night is chilly but not unbearable, and they walk back in silence. The street is empty, but Sawada's presence is enough to comfort her. He walks beside her, hands shoved into his pockets. "You wanted to talk?"

Izumi wonders whether she should ease into it or get straight to the point. Hold him accountable. Don't be too harsh. She stops and turns to him. He fidgets, shifting his weight from one side to the other, but he meets her eyes. That decides it.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" she finally asks.

Guilt flickers in his eyes, but he doesn't look away. He opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out. He tries again but remains at a loss. Izumi sighs, and he winces. "Did you know that I was attacked the other day?"

He grimaces, but he nods stiffly. This will make things go faster. "I wasn't injured. Just a few bruises that Sasagawa-san healed for me."

Some of the tension in his shoulders lessens at her words, even though she's sure someone has already told him that. Interesting. "I watched Haru and Kyoko-san fight back. Yet, I don't get the feeling that they're involved the way you are. Am I right?"

He nods, and she continues, "So why tell them, and not me? Is it because they can protect themselves?"

"No!" He says that too quickly and looks away in embarrassment. "That's not it."

"Is it because you didn't have a choice?"

He looks at her, stunned. Spot on. Frustration simmers beneath her skin. "Sawada-san, Hibari-san has had to save me twice now. What makes you think I have one?"

"…I'm sorry." He says it so quietly that she nearly misses it. She sighs again.

"That's not what I want to hear from you."

He goes quiet, staring at the ground. A multitude of emotions flash across his face, and Izumi crosses her arms. It doesn't matter how long it takes; she will get an answer today.

"Why are you friends with me, Ishikawa-san?" he finally asks.

Is this a joke? "That's my line. Why are you friends with me if you won't tell me about your life?"

"I thought you understood!" he says frantically. "You said—"

"There's a limit to how understanding I can be, Sawada-san!" she snaps, interrupting him. "I was _attacked_. I know it has something to with you, and I'm not about to wait until I get kidnapped for you to explain yourself to me!"

He looks as if he's been slapped, and the hurt in his eyes makes her heart clench. Not now, this isn't the time for that.

"You bring normality into my life," he says quietly. "Peace."

"Normality? Peace?" she sighs. "If that's all I am to you, then I've misjudged you."

His eyes go wide, and he shakes his head vigorously. "No! You're kind and understanding, and—and you accept me for who I am, even when I'm like this."

Despite the situation, Izumi fights a blush threatening to appear. He takes the opportunity to ask again, "Why are you friends with someone like me, Ishikawa-san?"

"You're kind and considerate. You're a good person, even if you aren't always honest with me." Her eyes soften, and he relaxes. "I know that you're trying to protect me, but it's too late to pretend that it's working."

He meets her gaze then, and she steps closer. He searches her expression for hesitation, for uncertainty, but he will not find it. Resignation softens his features into a conflicted smile, and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He looks up, as if asking those above to forgive him for what he's about to do. When he looks back at her, he holds out his hand. "Will you come with me?"

She's helpless to stop the smile that pulls at her lips. She nods, slipping her hand into his, enjoying the familiar warmth. "Where are we going?"

"To a familiar place."

Of all places, Namimori Middle School is the last place Izumi expects to go to. She quirks an eyebrow as Sawada leads them to the courtyard where she found him the last time. He smiles sheepishly but guides her inside. They stroll down the hall until reaching a nondescript door at the end, which Sawada opens for her. It's a janitor's closet. She turns to him, waiting for an explanation, and he laughs. "I know, I know. I promise I'm not messing with you. Just step inside and you'll see."

She thinks of the structure that exists under the school and the shrine entrance. She looks at the closet skeptically. Well, if the shrine is hiding a secret entrance, she supposes that a supply closet can too. She steps forward, and the wall in front of her melts into a short hall with an elevator at the end after Sawada enters behind her and closes the door. Huh. That's… something.

They travel down four floors, just as she's done previously, and end up once again in the common room. Sawada gestures to the couch and takes a seat on one end. She sits next to him and turns to face him. "Well? What's the secret that makes you have to take me to this secret base of yours?"

He turns to her too, and there is no more hesitation in his eyes. His jaw is set in determination as he takes her in, the sight of her sitting in this place, at this time.

"I am a mafia boss."

Izumi stares at him. For a long time. He meets her gaze, his own clear and bright. She blinks. Really hard.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I am in charge of an Italian mafia family," he repeats, just as clear as the first time.

She searches his face for anything, the telltale quirk of the lips, smiling eyes, trembling shoulders from holding in laughter, but there is nothing. He's serious.

He's being completely, one hundred percent serious.

She feels like she's been doused with cold water, and she stares at him, dazed. The kidnapping attempt, the man in the park, the attack in the alley—they all add up. The sheer _mystery_ surrounding Sawada and his friends falls in line with what he's just said.

"Ishikawa-san?"

His voice breaks her train of thought, and she shakes herself back to reality. He looks as if he's afraid she'll leave, as if it's the end. She wills herself to say something— _anything_.

"…That would explain a lot." She finally says, and he nods. "Are… Are Takeshi-san and the others a part of this?"

"Not everyone. But they all know."

Izumi's mind swims with this new information, to the scar on Takeshi's chin, to Hibari stopping the kidnapper, to the entire underground structure she's in, and she takes a deep breath. Sawada looks at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She manages to meet his gaze and hold it. "I… have some questions."

"I can't tell you everything, but I'll do my best to answer them." He says, and she nods. For now, that is enough.

"Is Asari Consulting a front?" Sawada shakes his head. "Then what is it?"

"It's a real business. We have normal clients." He pauses and then adds, "Well, we also work with some families, so I guess it might be?"

"Why did you start it?"

Sawada gets a far-off look in his eye when he responds. "I never wanted to be a mafia boss. I still kinda don't. I started it so that we could operate legally."

"Do…" This next question makes Izumi sick to her stomach, but she has to know. "Do you engage in trafficking?"

Sawada shakes his head vehemently. "Absolutely not. We haven't in decades, and I have no plans to start doing that now."

The tension in her shoulders releases, and she nearly falls back into the couch in relief. She gazes at him thoughtfully and asks, "What do you want to do then?"

"I just want to protect my friends and family," he says firmly, eyes flashing amber. "That's all."

Izumi finally falls back into the couch, silently processing everything. He hasn't told her much, but that's okay for now. She's not sure how much more she can handle at the moment. Sawada sits quietly at her side, observing her.

"Thank you for telling me, Sawada-san." She sits up and turns to him. His eyes never leave her face. "I'm glad you did."

"I… I'm glad too," he admits.

Izumi gets to her feet, and Sawada follows. She smiles. "I should be getting back now."

Sawada's steps are lighter than they were earlier, and he escorts her back to her house. She waves him off from the porch before going inside. She makes it to her bed before the strength finally leaves her legs, collapsing onto it and burying her face in her pillow. After everything she's just learned, sleep sounds like a sweet escape, so she does.

Izumi wakes up the next morning and does the bare minimum to get ready. Anything besides pulling her dark hair back into a messy bun and shoving her glasses on her face is too much effort at the moment. She takes her usual route to the coffee shop, orders her usual latte, and takes a window seat—the first time in a long while.

Turning on her laptop, she opens up the web browser and a cover letter template, splitting the screen between the two. Sipping her latte with one hand, she scrolls through her browser with the other. There's so much she still doesn't know about Sawada, and that's going to change. With a final click, she brings up the internship page on Asari Consulting's website and begins to type.


	10. The ones who extremely don't listen

**Hello, friends! I've graduated and taken a much-needed vacation, but this was never far from my mind. I'm still amazed that I'm still going with this to be honest. I really thought this would be over after five chapters haha…**

 **Someone left me the sweetest review, and it honestly made me clutch my chest for a second. To each and every one of you who has left a review on this fic: you bring me joy and motivation to continue writing. Thank you 3**

 **Also, I started another KHR fic back in January that's essentially Postmates but for the mafia. Civilians meet the mafia is one of my favorite fanfic tropes, so that's what's happening there lol. That one is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, but** _ **Good Morning**_ **is still my priority. Check out** _ **Shino's Delivery Service**_ **for some anime mafia nonsense lmao**

 **Finally, it's been a while since I updated, so please enjoy! I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so if there are any errors, I'll try to fix them in the coming days.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The ones who extremely don't listen

* * *

Izumi's lungs are on fire. Rapid, shallow gasps fall from her lips as she turns onto her side, pressing her cheek into the floor. She curls into herself as she struggles to regain her breath.

Bracing her hands against the floor, she manages to push herself up to her feet. Closing her eyes, she breathes deeply through her nose and out her mouth. By the time she opens them, an arm is around her neck again, bicep against her throat. She grabs it with both hands, creating enough space to breathe.

With a grunt, she shoves her leg between her captor's and pitches her body forward. They roll over her and crash to the ground. Izumi throws a jab at the throat, stopping right before contact.

"Good. Let's take a break."

Izumi exhales in relief and gets to her feet. She wipes away the sweat on her forehead with her arm and holds a hand out. "Thank you, Bianchi-san."

Bianchi grasps her hand, and Izumi pulls her up. The older woman smiles at her as she gets to her feet. "Your form is good, but your counter needs more power."

"Yes, ma'am." Izumi tries not to beam at the comment. It's been a week since they started practicing, and she's finally gotten complimented on her technique. The amused look in Bianchi's eyes tells her that she's not doing a good job hiding her excitement.

"Again, these techniques are for emergencies," she warns. "The best self-defense method is to disengage and run."

Izumi nods, so Bianchi strides over to the other practice area to check in on Haru and Kyoko. Izumi goes to the sidelines. She gratefully accepts a water bottle from Sasagawa, who grins at her. "Looking good out there."

"Thank you." She glances over in time to witness Haru taking a fall, courtesy of a smiling Kyoko. Oof.

Sasagawa snickers when Haru grapples with Kyoko and turns them over so that she looks down at her. "Not bad."

"You're okay with this?" Izumi takes a sip of water as she watches Kyoko sigh and surrender the match.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but now, yeah." Sasagawa nods. "I'd rather they be able to protect themselves than not."

"What changed?"

"We got busier." He shrugs. "We can't always be there, and it's not like they'll ever stop being our friends."

"So what you're saying is that you grew up."

"Ugh, that makes me sound bad…"

Izumi laughs as Sasagawa cringes. A comfortable silence settles as she takes another sip, absentmindedly glancing around the room. It's less of a room and more of a gymnasium, outfitted with a high ceiling and a floor lined with movable practice mats. Even the walls and ceiling are padded, though she doesn't have the faintest idea why the latter needs it. Bianchi coaches the other two through defensive maneuvers she's yet to learn, and they slowly work through the motions together. Haru's dark hair threatens to escape the pins holding them away from her face, and Kyoko's headband has slid dangerously far back on her head. Intense concentration takes hold of their movements, and Kyoko's headband goes flying when she executes an escape and defense combination.

"Why did you join the mafia?"

Sasagawa continues to watch the pair as he replies, "Because of Sawada. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"He was interesting, so I stuck around." He smiles. "Weird things always happened around him, and before I knew it, I was a part of his family."

"You… accidentally joined a mafia family?" She gives him an incredulous stare, and he laughs.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

Izumi is speechless, and he laughs at her again. "That's some face you're making."

"Well, yeah," she says, grip tightening on her water bottle. "Aren't you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid. I can protect those I care about, and I can fight those I want to fight. Plus—" he gives her a meaningful look— "Sawada would never let anything happen to us."

She's never doubted that. "I know."

"I fight with Sawada, not for the mafia." He pauses, then adds, "Well, not all of the mafia is bad."

Before she can ask another question, Bianchi's voice cuts through the room. "Hey, Ryohei! Make yourself useful. You're Izumi's partner now."

"All right, all right." Sasagawa starts shrugging off his jacket. The hard muscle of his forearms that is revealed as he rolls up his sleeves almost makes Izumi want to give up. She's going to go home with so many bruises today. She glances down at the one already forming on her forearm with resignation. A hand comes into view, making her look back up at Sasagawa, who grins at her. A familiar warmth caresses her arm for a moment, and she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to practice self-defense while I'm injured, you know."

"Oh, I know." He says with unabashed excitement. "But it wouldn't be fair if you started with a handicap."

Sasagawa says this as if his being a part of the mafia isn't already putting her at a massive handicap. He enters the proverbial ring with a near skip in his step, stretching as he goes. She finally lets out her sigh. It's nice that he puts her in such high esteem, but, well, this is going to be interesting. Setting her water bottle on the ground, she joins him on the mats and assumes a defensive stance. Not a second later, he closes the distance in a single lunge.

His fingers curl around her wrist and yanks her forward. Twisting her arm inward, she wrenches free from his grasp. As he pitches forward, she brings her knee up as fast as she can. She can't beat him in strength, but perhaps speed and surprise can work in her favor.

Or not. He blocks it at the last second with his other arm. The next thing she knows, she's on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Ow.

"That was fun! Let's go again."

Oh boy. She's definitely going to feel this later.

* * *

Thanks to Sasagawa's post-training healing, Izumi's body is blessedly _not_ screaming in pain when she wakes up the next morning, though her limbs feel heavy. Nervous energy fuels her movements as she gets ready for the day, slipping into a simple but stylish white blouse and dark gray trousers. Gathering her hair into a neat ponytail at the base of her neck, Izumi makes a final check in the mirror to ensure her presentability before grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

She arrives at the moderately-sized office complex that she's only been to once before. She pauses as she approaches the sliding doors, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She can't help but press a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm it. There's no need to be nervous now—she's already gotten through the hardest part. Taking a deep breath, she gathers her courage and strides through the doors.

The receptionist directs her to the second floor with a smile, and it eases her nerves somewhat. She navigates through the building until arriving in front of a small conference room, which is currently open and occupied by two others around her age.

"Oh, perfect. You're all here."

Izumi smiles as she turns to the voice behind her. "Good morning."

Sharp eyes framed by dark wavy hair light up in recognition when she turns around fully. With a final nod, Izumi goes to take a seat with the others.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Kurokawa, and I'll be one of your supervisors for the program." Hana looks at each of them from the head of the table. "You'll each work with a mentor throughout the duration of your internship and learn what it means to work here. I'll announce your assignments and take you to meet your mentors in a moment. A lot of this will be new to you, so be ready to learn and put in your best effort."

Izumi and the other two interns nod, and Hana grins. "Welcome to Asari Consulting. I look forward to seeing your results."

Hana gives them a tour of the office, introducing other supervisors along the way. Orientation is brief but efficient, something Izumi comes to learn is a reflection of Hana herself. After handing off the other interns to their mentors, Hana leads her to the auditing department. It's spacious and neat, and Izumi is greeted with smiles as she enters.

"Listen up," Hana says, grabbing everyone's attention. "We have a new audit intern starting today."

After she introduces herself, the room welcomes her in a chorus of hello's, and some of Izumi's nerves settle down. Hana turns to her and says, "The desk at the end is yours. Before we get started, you need to stop by human resources to sign some final paperwork."

"We?"

Hana grins and sticks out her hand. "I'm your mentor for the next few weeks. Don't worry—I'll work you hard."

Izumi cracks a smile and shakes her hand firmly. "I expect no less."

After signing the required paperwork, Izumi dives straight into work. Hana assigns her to work on a longtime client. She's in the midst of collecting data on company sales when Hana comes by to check in on her. "How's it going?"

"It's going well. I do have one question about this part though."

Hana leaves over her shoulder to get a good look at the screen but then pauses. Izumi glances at her and sees her staring across the room with a look of surprise. Following her gaze, her heart nearly stops. No, no, no, this is bad.

Hana straightens with a frown and calls out, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, what kind of attitude is that? Do you treat everyone who drops by like this?"

"Just the ones who extremely don't listen to me."

A heavy sigh. "The things I do for you."

Hana rolls her eyes. "Ryohei, I've told you many times not to show up at my department without telling me. I'm busy teaching—"

Hana is cut off by a tug on her sleeve, and she looks down to see Izumi hidden behind the computer monitor. She gives Hana a pleading look and holds a finger over her lips. Please don't let him know that she's here!

"Hana?" She can hear Sasagawa begin to cross the room, and panic rises into her throat.

"Look, let's talk in my office." Hana steps away from her desk, discreetly removing Izumi's fingers. "You're disrupting work."

Izumi lets out the breath she's been holding as the bickering fades as the two enter Hana's office. Hana is on her side, so she's not worried about interacting with her for the next few weeks. If anyone else finds out though, it'll be a disaster.

"I will never understand how those two got together."

Izumi stifles a laugh and smiles. "They seem close though. By the way, I'm the new intern…"

The words wither on her tongue when she turns to introduce herself. Oh, hell.

Green eyes look down at her in amusement. With his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, Gokudera looks every bit the professional in a crisp suit. She stands a bit too quickly and blurts, "Do you want coffee?"

She doesn't wait for him to respond and makes a beeline for the break room. She fumbles with the pot as she tries to pour coffee, nearly splashing herself with it before a hand covers hers to steady it. Gokudera. She takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

He lets go to allow her to pour coffee for the both of them. He gazes at her in the specific way he has that feels like he's trying to discover her secrets.

Taking a cup from her, he finally speaks again. "So? Why're you hiding from Turf-top?"

"What are you doing here?" she asks instead, pushing down her panic. He raises an eyebrow.

"I work here."

Irritation flashes through her. "I mean on this floor. In this department."

"I'm supposed to be in a meeting with Kurokawa, but she was taking too long. I came out to find out why."

Izumi suppresses a sigh. Since Sawada and his friends are likely Asari executives, she figured that she'd be able to avoid crossing paths with them. Obviously, the world wants to toy with her by ruining that on her very first day.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm working here." She tries to keep the pleading note out of her tone, but her words produce the same effect regardless.

"You don't want Tsuna to know."

She nods. "He'll stop me."

"For your protection."

She rounds on him, anger sparking in her eyes. "We've all seen how well that works out, haven't we?"

"I agree."

The anger is shocked out of her, and she stares at him. "What?"

"Stopping you now will only make things worse," he says, taking a sip of coffee. "What's that look for? Did you think I'd say no?"

"Everyone else has. And when we met, you looked at me like I was some sort of threat."

Gokudera reddens. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I—" He catches himself and sighs. "I didn't think you were a threat."

"Then what did you think?"

"You were a stranger—one who was interested in him," he explains. "At the time, there was a family after us. You didn't seem to mean any harm, but I had to make sure. We've made that mistake in the past."

He grows pensive as he finishes, and it chastens her. This is why she decided to come here. Every conversation, every gesture she's had with each of them takes on another meaning now that the truth is out. Even though she knows what kind of lives Sawada and the others live, it doesn't mean that she understands them. Working at Asari, which was founded out of a desire to operate the way Sawada wanted to, may give her the clarity she needs.

"I know that there's still much I don't understand. I came here to figure that out. Plus—" she grins at him—"it's a damn good internship."

Gokudera bursts out laughing, and she finds herself laughing with him. He grins at her and says, "I'll keep your secret. You'd get into more trouble if I didn't anyway."

"Thank you, Gokudera-san."

"No problem." He lifts his cup toward her. "Cheers. Welcome to Asari."

"Cheers." She bumps her cup against his and drinks. "Ugh, that's bad."

Gokudera chuckles. "I'll let Kurokawa know."

"Say, may I ask you a question?" He makes an affirmative sound, so she continues, "Why did you join him?"

He glances at the door, and Izumi is reminded that they're having a conversation about the mafia in the middle of an office in broad daylight. Hm, this is not her best moment.

"I was born into one of those families. I grew up fighting everything I was told to," he says, placing his cup on the counter. "It wasn't until I met Tsuna when I realized that I didn't have to. I joined because of that. I stayed because… well, you know how he is."

She does know. "What makes his family different?"

Gokudera smiles. "Tsuna."

The door opens then, and Hana pokes her head into the room. Her eyes narrow when she sees the two of them together. Gokudera holds his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Good. I already had to fend off Ryohei." Hana shoots Izumi a supportive smile. "Let me know if you need anything else, Izumi."

"I will. Thank you, Hana-san."

Gokudera dumps the rest of his coffee into the sink before tossing the cup on his way to the door. "Let's get this meeting started."

He pauses at the door and turns back to Izumi. "Work hard. I look forward to your results. Also, your data organization is too complicated. Ask Kurokawa for tips."

She cracks a smile at the critique. "Yes, sir."

* * *

The rest of the week goes by smoothly, with Izumi working closely with Hana and the others in the department. Gokudera had stopped by again, pointing out the flaws in her work and making her redo more than one analysis. Despite the somewhat informal critiques he gave her, it was clear that the quality of her work improved with his advice.

Currently, she sits on a park bench, waiting to for Sawada to arrive. It's April now, so the midday sun shines brightly overhead. It's been over a month since Kyoko's birthday party, since the revelation, but they haven't been able to meet up much. On the bright side, it made it easier to keep her internship from him. On the down side, she missed him. Damn feelings.

She sees him approach with a smile, looking much brighter than the last time she saw him. "Hope you didn't wait long."

"It's been a while," she agrees, and he sits down next to her. "Did you miss me?"

She asks it as a joke, but he nods. "Yeah. It was stressful without you."

That is _so_ not fair. "I was half-joking."

"I'm not." He lounges back against the bench and sighs. "Do you know how chaotic it is with everyone? I love them and all, but I need a breather sometimes."

"So all I am to you is a stress reliever, is it?" she teases.

He bolts up straight and seizes one of her hands. "No, I didn't mean it like that! You're much more than that."

Her face burns at the sudden outburst, and damn it all, he can see everything. "I-I was kidding."

Now he gets embarrassed, but it's satisfying to see red bloom in his cheeks. "Oh."

He leans back again but doesn't let go of her hand, instead threading his fingers through hers. She focuses her attention on the playground, where some children are hanging off the monkey bars. It's nice, just sitting here together, but all the butterflies in the world wouldn't be able to make up for the still vast distance between them. No matter how much she believes there may be something there.

"Congratulations on graduating, Ishikawa-san."

She turns to Sawada, who gazes at her with pride. Oh. "Thank you, Sawada-san."

"How does it feel to be a college grad?" he asks with a grin.

"Honestly? It's a huge relief," she smiles, catching his infectious grin. "I never have to take another exam in my life."

"So now that you're done, what are you planning on doing?"

"I actually got an auditing internship," she says, and his smile grows impossibly prouder.

"That's awesome. Where is it?" he asks.

She's glad she came up with a cover story weeks ago because the pride in his eyes almost makes her want to spill everything right then and there. "In the next town over."

He looks surprised for a second but then smiles and asks, "How's that going?"

"It's going well." She ignores the way her gut twists at her lie. "I'm learning a lot."

"We should celebrate sometime," he says. "Graduating and getting an internship? That's impressive."

"It's all right," she says. "Knowing that you want to is enough. I know that you're busy."

"I'm not the only one who's busy," he insists. "Come on, you deserve a celebration. I'll let the others know too."

The refusal is on the tip of her tongue, but he looks at her with so much excitement that she can't find the will to say no. She stands, turning to face him with a smile. "I'll accept if you go on a walk with me."

He returns her smile and lets her pull him to his feet. "Deal."

They fall into a comfortable silence, taking in the budding flowers as they stroll through the park. As Izumi glances at Sawada, she can't help but think back to her conversation with Gokudera on the first day of her internship. She can't forget the way he merely smiled and said "Tsuna" when she asked what made Sawada's family different.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean when you said that you still kinda don't want to be a mafia boss?"

He stops, causing her to nearly lose her balance as she takes another step. "Sawada-san?"

"Sorry."

She turns to face him, and he contemplates something as she watches him. He glances around and gestures to a nearby bench. "Shall we?"

Once they're seated, he says, "I never wanted to be one."

"Who would, you know?" he continues. "It's dangerous and violent. I wanted nothing to do with it when I first found out about it."

"Found out?"

"I was fourteen," he replies. "My tutor came to my house and told me I was supposed to be the next boss of a mafia family."

That coincides with when he met everyone. Izumi wonders if the fight he had gotten into with Gokudera was related to the mafia.

"Obviously, I said no. But then crazy things kept happening, and people were coming after my friends. I—" he takes in a sharp breath—"I accepted the power to protect them, but I rejected the family."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I know the horrible things my family has done in the past. I refused to accept that legacy then, and I refuse to accept it now." A wry smile tugs at his lips. "That's why I was chosen to become the next boss."

He faces her the whole time he tells his story, and it warms Izumi's heart. It also twists the knife further into her gut. He's sharing his most personal feelings with her, all while she's lying to him.

"I've also met some incredible people since then. I refuse to let the mafia to ruin everything they've built up." His eyes flash amber, and Izumi is reminded of a previous declaration. "I know this won't happen in my lifetime, but maybe… maybe one day the mafia will be known for its vigilantism instead of its crimes."

Izumi wonders what it was like to be fourteen with your whole world on your shoulders. What sort of burden would it be to realize the legacy of your predecessors is the reason your friends being targeted?

What is it like to know you live in such a dangerous world but try to change it anyway?

She takes his other hands in hers and squeezes. Her heart drops when he pulls away, but he only does it so that he holds her hands instead.

"Why are you holding _my_ hands?" she asks, letting out a laugh.

"I'm the one who's known all this for years, not you," he says, cracking a smile. "But this also makes me feel better."

"If you say so, Tsuna-san."

Ah. His eyes go wide at his name, and she curses whatever gods made her slip up. This is all because Gokudera said his name like that the other day.

His gaze softens, and he squeezes her hands. "It does, Izumi-san."

The sound of her name makes her smile, but even as she does, a voice in the back of her mind whispers to her. He's finally opening up to her—what will he do when he realizes that she isn't doing the same?


	11. Better a wall than an idiot

**I… realized that I don't know anything about financial auditing while writing this chapter. I tried to find resources, but I just don't know what an auditor's day looks like. I'll keep trying, but we'll see how it turns out ^^;**

 **I've also stared at this chapter for so long that I can't tell whether it's good or not anymore so this is me sending it out into the abyss lol.**

 **Upon rereading the beginning of this fic, I realized I wrote Lambo way too young in a previous chapter. He doesn't act like a twelve-year-old boy, so I intend to fix that after I finish this chapter.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Better a wall than an idiot

* * *

Izumi wakes to a panicked holler that fills the house. It takes her a second to register it, and then she feels as much as she hears a heavy thud. She rolls out of bed, swiping her glasses off the end table as she goes, and throws open her bedroom door. She goes down the hall and enters the room without bothering to knock.

The room is trashed. Clothes are everywhere, hanging off chairs or lying on the floor. Mina's alarm clock lies broken at Izumi's feet. Papers are scattered across the room, covering every flat surface available. A heap of tangled blankets lie on the floor in front of her, next to the bed, but there's no Mina. The window is open, letting in a draft.

Izumi takes a step toward the window but slips on a shirt. She falls face first into the blankets and smacks her nose against it so hard that it somehow hurts.

"Ugh! Get off!"

Izumi scrambles off the blankets just as they begin to move. After a few seconds, an arm pops out of them, followed by a very familiar face. Mina gives her a disgruntled look as she untangles herself. "Morning."

"Don't 'morning' me!" Izumi scowls. "Why were you yelling?"

"Sorry, I'm just—" Mina manages to free herself and kicks the blankets aside. She starts tossing clothes onto the bed in a frenzy—"My alarm clock broke, and I'm gonna be late for work!"

Izumi dodges Mina's rush to her closet and lands in the desk chair. She examines the broken clock on the floor. "What'd you do—throw your clock at the door? Since when do you work this early?"

"I might have," comes the muffled confession as Mina pulls a shirt over her head. "I'm meeting up with a friend today, so I changed my hours to this morning."

"Do I know this friend?" Izumi watches Mina twist her dark brown hair into a bun as she navigates through the chaos to her desk.

Mina shoves aside papers to unearth her phone and wallet. "No, but you'll probably meet him eventually!"

With that, Mina runs out the door and down the stairs. Izumi hears the front door slam shut and shakes her head. Well, might as well start getting ready herself.

* * *

An hour later, Izumi arrives at Asari with time to spare. She steps into the elevator and presses the button for the third floor just as a voice calls out, "Please hold the door!"

A frazzled man runs in just before the doors close, and she suppresses a grimace. She acknowledges him with a polite nod. "Good morning, Hirama-san."

Hirama beams at her. "Good morning, Izumi-san! You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome." She turns away and takes out her phone. It's too early to deal with this right now.

"What brings you here so early?" he asks, running a hand through his short brown hair. "I always thought you were the diligent type, but I wasn't expecting to see you here at this time."

"I woke up early today," she says.

"We must be kindred spirits," Hirama remarks. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life. Oh, by the way, you never did tell me which university you went to."

The elevator dings, and Izumi slips out before the doors have even fully opened. She takes long strides down the hall to the door leading to the auditing department. Hirama matches her pace, smiling all the while. She reaches into her bag for her ID when he reaches over her shoulder and scans his, unlocking the door for the both of them. She ducks out from under his arm to enter the office.

It's a welcome sight, even though most people have yet to arrive. The far wall is entirely occupied by floor-to-ceiling windows, and the morning light bathes the room with a soft glow. Desks stand back to back in rows in the center of the room. Computer monitors occupy each desk, as well as various personal items such as plants and photos. Izumi makes her way to her desk in the back and spots a familiar brunette typing away.

"Good morning, Saori-san." Izumi waves as the woman looks up from her screen.

Saori tucks a long lock behind her ear. "Good morning, Izumi. You're in luck—the vending machine gave me an extra today."

She holds out a can of coffee, and Izumi takes it as she rounds the corner of Saori's desk to sit across from her. Hirama drops into his chair next to Izumi. "Aw, you're stealing all the good parts, Saotome-san. I was gonna get coffee for all of us."

Izumi focuses Saori. "Thank you. I'll get you something later."

"Don't worry about it." Saori waves her off. "It's cheap coffee anyway."

"So I'm only worth cheap coffee?" Izumi grins, and Saori rolls her eyes.

"Don't tease your seniors, Ishikawa."

"Yes, Saotome-senpai."

Saori's lips twitch, but she just shakes her head. Izumi opens the can and drinks as she waits for her laptop to turn on. Saotome Saori is one of the employees Izumi works with for her internship. She's a few years older than her and has been working at Asari for two years. With long, dark brown hair and a sharp gaze, Saori cut an intimidating figure in a smart pantsuit, but she moves with grace, drawing eyes where ever she goes. Naturally, it meant that Izumi almost tripped over her own name when she introduced herself. Saori had laughed, and Izumi hadn't stood a chance.

"What are you doing here so early?" Izumi asks.

"Kurokawa-san asked me to come in early today. Weird, huh?" Hirama cuts in with a laugh.

"That's nice," Izumi says. He opens his mouth to say something else just as a firm voice rings out in the office.

"Hirama." Izumi turns to see Hana approaching them, and she looks stressed. "If you have time for conversation, then you have time to finish the report for yesterday's client. They've agreed to extend the deadline to today, but in the future, please check your email."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, snapping to attention. "I apologize for the delay."

"I expect to see it in thirty minutes." Izumi catches Hana's gaze, and the latter gives her a subtle nod.

"Good morning, Saotome, Ishikawa." Giving Saori a meaningful look, she adds, "Saotome, if you please."

Saori nods. "I was just about to get started."

"Thank you. All of you," Hana glances at Izumi again. "don't hesitate to come to me if you have any problems."

Hana leaves after Izumi nods. Hirama takes out his laptop and gets to work. Saori pulls out a folder from her desk and stands, nudging Izumi with the folder. "Kurokawa-san wants me to explain your next assignment to you. Do you have time for a meeting right now?"

"Yes, now is a good time."

As she gets to her feet, Hirama lets out a dramatic sigh. "Darn, I was hoping that Izumi-san could keep me company."

Saori leads her toward one of the small conference rooms past the open area. Izumi breathes a sigh of relief when Saori closes the door behind them, and the latter turns with a knowing look. "That bad?"

"Unfortunately," she says, leaning against the edge of the table. "Thank you for this."

"Of course." Saori frowns. "He's always been nosy, but even this is too much for him."

Hirama Hikaru entered Asari around the same time Saori did. He was friendly and easy to along with, but he had a habit of standing a bit too close and getting a bit too personal. He had gained a reputation for it, according to Saori. Ever since Izumi introduced herself, he's been sticking to her like glue.

"He won't leave me alone, no matter how many hints I give him," she sighs. "Why hasn't anyone said anything?"

"People have, but unfortunately, he's good at his job." Saori wrinkles her nose. "Kurokawa-san doesn't like him either."

"Then why is he still here?"

Saori gives her a wry smile. "The director likes him. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Izumi presses her lips together. "I'll give him another week. I've only been here for three weeks."

Saori wears a displeased expression and crosses her arms. "Fine. Let me know if he gives you any more trouble."

"I will. Thank you."

"Now then, before we start, Kurokawa-san wanted to let you know that your reports have improved and to keep up the good work," Saori says, opening the folder in her hand.

Izumi blinks. "Oh, we're actually having a meeting?"

Saori looks amused. "As much as I would love not to, we are in the middle of work."

Right. Izumi straightens and slips into work mode. "What's next?"

By the time Izumi and Saori return to their desks, a new face occupies the desk next to Saori's. A man with black hair and glasses types away as they approach. He acknowledges them with a nod. "Good morning, Saori, Ishikawa."

The pair exchange a glance before returning the greeting. Saori says, "It's good to see you well, Tetsuo."

It's been a week since Goto Tetsuo stepped foot in the office due to a bad cold. He wasn't one for conversation, but he was good at his job and pleasant enough to be around. A bit blunt to be honest, but his words were never rude. He also entered the company around the same time Saori and Hirama did. To Izumi's knowledge, he was occasionally Saori's drinking partner. She also doesn't recall him ever addressing her without an honorific before.

"You're finally back!" Hirama exclaims. "Thank god—I swear it's like talking to a wall."

"Better a wall than an idiot," Goto retorts.

Silence falls as the other three stare at him. Hirama's mouth falls open. Izumi blinks in surprise. Saori stifles a snort behind her hand.

"Glad to have you back." Breaking the silence, Saori slides into her chair. "If you're still not feeling well though, let us know. You're insufferable when you're annoyed."

Goto looks thoughtful. "Noted."

Saori sighs. Perhaps Goto is still getting over his cold. Other employees begin trickling in as the day begins, and Izumi enjoys a productive streak up until around noon, when her phone buzzes with a text notification. It's about time for lunch anyway, so she checks her phone to see a text from Tsuna.

 _Still good for tonight?_

She can't help but smile. _Definitely. Haru's house, right?_

 _Yeah. I think she'd probably fight whoever tries to take the hosting position from her._

 _Trust me, she would._

"Who's Tsuna?" Hirama, predictably, asks, looking over her shoulder.

She jumps and tries not to glare. "A friend."

He perks up. "A boyfriend?"

"No," she replies through her teeth. Saori meets her gaze and an unspoken agreement passes between them.

Saori stands, grabbing her purse off the floor. "I'm getting hungry. Izumi, would you like to join me for lunch?"

Izumi is already on her feet. "Sure, sounds great. Let's go."

They go to a nearby café for lunch. The modern décor reflects its clientele—mostly young twenty-somethings scrolling through smartphones to pass the time. While Izumi orders a latte and two sandwiches, Saori finds a table for them. Saori raises a brow when she returns with her order. "Really? More coffee?"

"I need the caffeine to deal with Hirama," Izumi insists, sighing as she sits down. "I was half-expecting him to invite himself to come along."

"If he had, I wouldn't have let him," Saori says, reaching across the table to take a sandwich from her.

Izumi's glad to have Saori with her. "I know. Thank you again."

She bites into her sandwich, and it's honestly one of the best she's ever had. Saori chuckles at the look on her face but frowns when she starts to eat.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asks.

"Does Tetsuo seem off to you?"

Izumi nods. Even though she hasn't known Goto for very long, he's never been one to talk like that. "A little."

Her frown deepens. "I've known him since high school. He's never acted this way before."

"Could he still be sick?"

Saori shakes her head. "Even when he was sick, he was never so patronizing."

"Maybe you can ask him about it later," Izumi suggests. "I'm sure he'll listen to you. He always does."

"That's true. I'll try." Saori says. "Thank you, Izumi."

When they return to the office, Izumi almost wishes that lunch had never ended because Hirama will not stop _talking_.

"What kind of people do you like, Izumi-san? You seem like the type to be friends with the secretive sort."

"You're a coffee lover—what do you think of that coffee shop downtown? I'm a fan of the lattes there."

"I saw a store with the coolest origami paper the other day. We should go check it out sometime!"

It takes all of Izumi's patience to not snap at him. If Hirama has noticed how hard she's been typing on the keyboard, he doesn't say anything. Saori isn't around to fend him off—she's in a meeting with Hana. Goto is unusually quiet, but he does glance over to her every now and then. However, rather than checking in on her, it feels as though he's observing her, like he's waiting for something. She catches his eye when he looks over again, and he gives her another odd smile. It's pleasant on the surface, but all she can detect behind it is amusement.

"Izumi-san, do you want to grab a treat together after work? I've heard good things about this bakery—"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Goto finally says. "I'm about to start losing brain cells."

Hirama is shocked speechless, and Goto continues, "She's clearly not interested. I'd say quit while you're ahead, but you're nowhere close to that to begin with."

"Are you still sick, Goto-san? You're saying strange things today," Hirama says, letting out a nervous laugh.

"This pitiful display is getting painful to watch. Take the hint, Hirama, while you still can."

Hirama reddens as Goto shoots him a look that is anything but friendly. Izumi is just as baffled as Hirama. As much as she appreciates the support, the words falling from Goto's mouth are anything but expected.

Saori returns to a silent table, with Hirama staring determinedly at his computer monitor, Izumi sneaking unsure glances at Goto, and the man himself smiling unabashedly in his seat. She looks between each of them before shaking her head and says, "Hirama. Kurokawa-san wants to talk to you about the proposals you found."

Izumi has never seen Hirama move so fast. His chair almost tips over in his haste, and he's gone before she can even see the look on his face.

Saori bursts out laughing, drawing the attention of the people around them. Relief and vindication fill Izumi as Saori leans one hand on the table to keep upright and clutches her stomach with the other. Even Goto wears a smug smirk, looking more like himself than he has all day.

"I don't know what happened, but good job, Tetsuo," Saori manages to say when she's finally calmed down. She grins at both of them. "Let's go out tonight to celebrate!"

"I can't. I'm meeting up with friends," Izumi declines, though the invitation is much appreciated. "You two go ahead."

Saori turns to Goto and nudges him. "It's just you and me then. It's your treat this time."

"Talking about drinking at work? How bold," he remarks.

"Oh, it's fine. It's almost time to leave." Saori shrugs but reigns in her excitement a bit. "Besides, we have things to discuss. You've been acting weird all day."

"You would make a sick man drink?"

Saori rolls her eyes. "We both know you aren't sick. You're coming."

Goto sighs but doesn't protest further. Hirama still isn't back by the time Izumi finishes her work for the day, but that's perfectly fine in her opinion. She leaves first, and the last thing she sees is Saori pulling Goto by the arm while he wears an amused expression.

* * *

If Izumi recalls correctly, the party is supposed to be at Haru's house. It's also not happening for another half hour, which is why she's still wearing a random t-shirt and lounge pants. So why, exactly, is Tsuna standing outside of her house at this very moment?

"Um… hi," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Haru sent me."

Of course she did. She steps aside and gestures inside. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks."

She leads him to the living room, a cozy space with a sofa, an armchair, and a coffee table in the center of the room. She'd been reading a book before he arrived and had left it open on the arm of the sofa. A television stands against the wall, and family photos and knickknacks occupy the shelves around it. Tsuna makes himself comfortable on the sofa. He looks at home in her living room. She tries not to think about how it makes her feel.

"Are you the only one home?" he asks, looking around the room with curiosity.

"Yeah. My sister's out with a friend, and my parents are working." She says, retrieving her book from its precarious position. "Dad's at the office, and Mom's on a business trip."

"And you're following in their footsteps?" His voice fades as she goes up to her room to put away her book.

"I guess so," she calls out from the stairs. "It was unintentional."

"Have you figured out what you want to do yet?"

Izumi pauses on the steps. That's a good question. "I'm still not sure."

"What about your internship?" She returns to the living room just as Tsuna picks up the picture frame next to the sofa.

She does her best to keep her tone light. "What about it?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do." she says quickly.

He gives her a weird look over his shoulder. "If you like auditing, maybe consulting is your thing."

A nervous laugh escapes her. "Maybe it is."

Tsuna doesn't seem to notice and instead looks at the photo in his hands. "How old were you in this photo?"

Izumi walks over to the sofa and leans over the back of it to get a good look. She and Mina beam at the camera as their parents smile with their arms around everyone's shoulders. "I was fifteen. We went to a national park and hiked for a few days."

Tsuna shudders. "The last time I went to a national park, my tutor made me climb a cliff barehanded."

She laughs, but he doesn't. "Wait, you're being serious?"

"Ah, it was so hard…" he says, a faraway look in his eyes. He shakes his head and turns to her. "Anyway—oh."

His face is much closer than she realized. She can't help but steal a glance at his lips. Izumi then comes back to herself and remembers the fact that she's still in her loungewear and that she's supposed to be getting ready for the party. The party that is being thrown for her.

She pushes away from the sofa, and he places the photo back down on the table. She gives him a quick smile before heading toward the stairs. "I'm going to get ready. I'll be down in a moment."

Once she's standing in front of her closet, she takes a deep breath. Now is not the time for such things. She decides on a black top with butterfly sleeves tucked into a high-waisted, knee-length maroon skirt. With the addition of simple accessories, Izumi smiles at her reflection. Much nicer than her usual casual style.

After touching up her makeup and hair, Izumi goes back downstairs. Tsuna goes still when he sees her, and she stifles a laugh. She should do this more often.

"You look amazing." His gaze sweeps down her body before coming back up to her face. He goes pink when she catches his stare.

"Do I usually not look amazing?" she teases.

"No, that's not—" He cuts himself off when he sees her grin. "Never mind, I'm gonna stop talking."

Grabbing her purse and coat, she gestures to the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

When they get to Haru's house, the front door is unlocked. There's a mountain of shoes by the door, and the coat rack is mostly obscured by the sheer volume of outerwear hanging from it. Izumi turns to Tsuna and hands him her coat. "Did Haru kick you out to keep me from getting here early?"

"How'd you know?"

She laughs and makes her way to the living room, where she can hear music playing. When she steps out of the hall, a loud pop goes off by her ear and makes her jump. Confetti rains down on her as Haru and Kyoko grin at her.

"Congratulations on graduating!" Haru exclaims, beaming at her. "I always knew you'd be the first one to find a job out of university."

"And on your internship!" Kyoko adds.

All of her new friends are here, and then some. Takeshi grins at her from the sofa, Gokudera holds up a hand in greeting next to him, and Hana and Sasagawa wave at her from the open kitchen. Bianchi looks at her with pride from where she's seated at the dining table. Chrome waves at her from next to Bianchi, and even Lambo and the girl his age sit next to her. Brushing off the confetti stuck to her clothes, Izumi feels a rush of warmth. "Thank you, everyone."

"Now that the guest of honor is here, let's get started!" Haru claps her hands, and the party begins.

Izumi makes a beeline for the dining table, which displays a variety of snacks and drinks. After the day she's had, good food and drinks sounds like a great place to start. Tsuna accompanies her, so she gets a plate for him too.

"I hope you don't mind that the kids are here," he says, handing her the can of soda she's been eyeing. "My mom's out for the evening, so I invited them too."

"Not at all," she says. "What about the oldest?"

"He made plans with a friend tonight, so he's not coming."

Izumi sits next to Bianchi, whose fondness can't be hidden behind those glasses. Chrome acknowledges her from across the table. Lambo and his friend mutter furiously at each other, growing increasingly agitated as they talk. Tsuna watches them with resignation as he sips on some juice.

"Congratulations, Izumi-san," Chrome says. "It's been a while."

"It really has. What have you been up to?"

She gives a noncommittal shrug. "Work. It's been a busy month."

"Same here." Izumi pauses then says, "Was it dangerous?"

She blinks at the question but then puts on a smile that sets off alarm bells. "Not for me."

Note to self: stay on Chrome's good side. Chrome giggles as if she knows what Izumi's thinking and says, "If you ever come across trouble, please let me know."

She's not sure she wants to think about the implications. "Um, thank you."

Bianchi chuckles next to her. She places her hand on Izumi's shoulder and squeezes. "You've worked hard. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Bianchi-san. And thank you again for agreeing to teach me self-defense."

Tsuna almost spills his drink beside her. "Wait, you're learning self-defense?"

Izumi nods. He narrows his eyes at her. "Why?"

She juts out her chin as she holds his gaze. "I've always wanted to learn. I figured that now is as good a time as any."

He watches her for a second before setting his cup down. "Well, if you ever need another person, I'd be happy to help."

"Are you implying that I'm not a good teacher, Sawada?" Bianchi says, taking mock offense, and he shakes his head quickly.

"No, I didn't mean—"

Lambo's friend slams her hands on the table and gets to her feet, the force of the movement making her braids swing. "There's no way!"

Tsuna looks panicked as the girl decides to round on him too, but instead Lambo rolls his eyes and says, "I'm right, and you know it, I-Pin."

I-Pin glares at him. "Master would never lose to him!"

"Are we talking about the same person?" Lambo scoffs. "You're crazy if you think that guy could actually lose."

"Master is strong!" She insists, leaning over him. "He would never lose in hand-to-hand combat."

"Why the hell do you think Reborn would ever fight without his gun?"

"Okay!" Tsuna cuts in with a nervous laugh. "Maybe let's not talk about this at the table."

Bad idea. The two turn on him instead, wearing identical annoyed expressions. At the same time, they exclaim, "I'm right, aren't I?!"

Tsuna's eyes dart between them in panic. "Uh, yes."

They both smile triumphantly and turn to each other in unison. "See? Tsuna-nii said I'm right!"

I-Pin scowls. "He said _Master_ is the better fighter."

Lambo matches her intensity. "Your master isn't capable of _touching_ Reborn."

"Come on, you two," Tsuna tries again, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Is this really that important?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna, who do you think would win?" comes a new voice from behind.

Tsuna freezes, turning slowly in his seat. Izumi turns to see… a child? A boy younger than Lambo wears a black dress shirt and slacks combination with a white tie. A black and orange fedora rests upon his head, and on top of that is a lounging chameleon. The way the boy looks at her is a bit odd. It feels out of place coming from a child.

"Reborn!" Bianchi exclaims, throwing her arms around him. "I was worried when I didn't see you earlier!"

"Reborn," Tsuna gulps. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"Why would I want to miss a party like this?" Reborn puts on a cute smile, but Tsuna blanches. Reborn directs his attention to Izumi and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Reborn."

"Um, nice to meet you too." Izumi shakes his hand without thinking. For a child, he has a pretty strong grip. "I'm—"

"Ishikawa Izumi, recent college graduate and company intern," he supplies. She blinks.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I'm the greatest hitman in the world."

"Reborn!" Tsuna leaps to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?"

Reborn doesn't even spare him a glance. "She knows what I'm talking about."

He holds himself with an adult's confidence, as if he hasn't just confessed to being a child assassin. After skipping disbelief and jumping straight to resignation, she asks, "Are you in the mafia as well?"

He nods. "I am. I'm also Dame-Tsuna's home tutor."

Tsuna's tutor? The same tutor that made him climb a cliff barehanded? Izumi glances at Tsuna, but he just glowers at Reborn. That's not a reaction to a joke. He doesn't look surprised at his words, nor does he refute them. All right, sure. If Sasagawa can have not-magic healing powers, then a little boy can be a mafia hitman tutor. Why not. "Please take care of me."

Reborn ignores Tsuna's indignant "What?!" and smiles again, but this time it suits him. "Take care of my student."

"I'll try, but I think he takes care of me more."

"I'm sure you can find a way with your expertise."

Izumi swallows. There's a knowing glint in his eyes, and she doesn't like it. She's not sure how he would know where she's interning, but everything he's said so far has been accurate. It wouldn't seem like a stretch if he does.

"Izumi-san, you haven't talked to the others yet, right? Let's go!" Tsuna grabs her hand and drags her away from the table. Reborn merely waves at her before turning to Bianchi and Chrome.

"Congrats, Izumi!" Takeshi says as they approach. He holds up his drink up, and she bumps hers against it.

"Congratulations, Ishikawa." Gokudera says. "You've worked hard."

She can't help but smile at his words. She doesn't get to see him very often at the office, but he's taught her a lot the few times she does. "Thank you, Takeshi-san, Gokudera-san."

"Hm?" Takeshi looks between the two of them. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No. Not that it's any of your business," Gokudera says flatly. "Financial auditing is hard, and something you'd never be able to understand."

Takeshi laughs it off. "Well, that's true. I've never been one for numbers."

"It's more than _just_ numbers," Gokudera grumbles. "Accounting is one of the oldest and most vital aspects of business. Do you know how important a financial audit is these days?"

"Ugh, please don't lecture me today." Takeshi makes a face. "I already don't know what an audit is."

Gokudera pinches the bridge of his nose and mutters under his breath. Takeshi stares. "What, no comeback? You all right?"

"Not in the mood, Baseball Idiot. We haven't found the spy yet."

"Spy?" Izumi asks.

"There's one in the company," he scowls. "This one's actually good."

"So?" Takeshi says, lounging back. "You always find them in time."

"Yeah, well," he says, glancing at Izumi. "I'd rather find them sooner than later."

"That's why we entrust that to you, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna says. "You've never let us down."

"What are you guys doing, talking about this at a party?" Haru appears behind Takeshi with an exasperated expression. Brandishing a microphone in one hand, she says, "Izumi! What do you think of doing some karaoke?"

"Why stop there?" Reborn chimes in, popping out of nowhere next to Tsuna. "Izumi can judge the singers, and whoever loses does whatever she says."

Tsuna groans. "We don't need to do that! Just do whatever you want to, Izumi-san."

No problem. "Let's do it. Everyone sings in pairs, and I get to decide who loses."

Tsuna's head snaps toward her at her declaration. She grins and says, "You and Takeshi-san can go first."

To be honest, the difference in singing ability between Tsuna and Takeshi really isn't that big. They actually both get really into it, and it's only because Takeshi's voice cracks on the high note that he loses. Tsuna releases a breath of relief when she declares Takeshi the loser. With a dramatic sigh, Takeshi turns to Izumi. "What do you want me to do?"

She thinks for a second and says, "The next five sentences you say have to be at the same pitch of that high note."

Gokudera is almost rolling with laughter, and Takeshi just nods solemnly.

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and excitement. Sasagawa sings his heart out only for Hana to wink at Izumi during a suggestive verse. Needless to say, Hana wins that round, and Izumi has to take a moment to collect herself. Haru challenges Gokudera with enthusiasm, but she loses when Kyoko jabs her in the side and makes her squeak in the middle of a verse. Chrome sits out of the competition, but she helps Izumi come up with punishments, such as having Haru sing the next song an octave higher than the original. By the end of the party, Izumi's throat is hoarse from laughing, and her cheeks are sore from smiling. When she finally gets home, she's ready to dive into bed. She falls asleep with only good thoughts on her mind and warmth in her heart.

* * *

The end of May approaches quickly as Hana increases Izumi's workload at Asari. It's a welcome change, as she ends up busy enough for Hirama to ease up on her. She's elbow deep in financial proposals when someone sets down a can of coffee on her desk, startling her. Looking up, Hirama stands over her. "Another early morning, huh?"

She narrows her eyes at him as he turns away and hooks up his laptop to the monitor. "What's this for?"

"I just thought that you'd want one," he says. "And, well, it's an apology."

"An apology?"

"I realize that I've been… pushy," he settles on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

She inspects the can, but it's unopened and the same brand Saori had given her before. "…Thank you."

"No hard feelings?"

"You've been asking personal questions and invading my space for weeks. We'll see."

"Right. Sorry."

Hirama turns away without another word and starts checking his email. Izumi picks up the can and pops the tab. As she brings it to her mouth, she glances at Hirama from the corner of her eye, and his lips curl into a smirk for the briefest second.

Saori invites her out to lunch later, and Goto accompanies them. They go to the same café, and Saori frowns the moment they settle into their table. "Did Hirama say anything else to you, today?"

Izumi shakes her head. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Hey, Tetsuo." Saori looks to Goto, who sits next to her. "What did you say to him last time?"

"Nothing that wasn't true," he says, taking a sip of his cappuccino. Saori gives him a flat stare, so he adds, "I couldn't watch those pathetic attempts anymore."

"Pathetic? Certainly, that's true, but since when do you get so fired up by Hirama?"

"He just has that effect on people."

"Yes, but not on _you_."

Saori's phone pings with a text, and her eyes widen when she reads it. "Hirama found the tax information. I need to get back to the office."

She gets the rest of her lunch in a to-go box and excuses herself, leaving Izumi and Goto to eat in silence. They've never been together outside of work before, so she's not sure what to talk about. Goto just watches her with an unreadable expression, and she's about to give up and take out her phone when he finally speaks.

"You're friends with Kurokawa, aren't you?"

She frowns. She'd tried to maintain a professional distance at work, but apparently, it wasn't enough.

"Have you run into any of the executives?" he continues.

"Why do you want to know?"

He sets his cup down with a smile that unsettles her. "Dangerous people are watching. You should be careful."

She scrutinizes him. "Is that a threat?"

Goto leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. "That's up to you, isn't it?"

Izumi puts down her fork, inching toward her phone with her other hand. His eyes flick downward, and her hand freezes. Damn. She's two seconds from grabbing her purse and bolting, but then Goto starts to laugh.

"You're braver than I thought," he says. "Apologies, Ishikawa Izumi. I meant no harm."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"It's complicated."

"I have time."

"Actually," He holds up his phone to display the time. "you don't. Lunch break is almost over."

He stands with a smirk that looks like it belongs to another person. "I'll head back first. See you at the office."


	12. Deal with it

**First of all, a huge thank you to fleeting . white . feathers for kindly helping me research what auditors do. You've been a huge help! I'm excited to improve this story with what I've learned. ^^**

 **Second, this chapter has been taken so long because a) job hunting is Hard, b) it took me a long time to figure out exactly how I wanted this chapter to play out, and c) Fire Emblem: Three Houses sucked up over 170 hours of my life, and I'm still not done.**

 **Thank you to everyone who enjoys this story, including the silent readers. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Deal with it

* * *

When Izumi returns to Asari, Goto doesn't acknowledge her. He merely keeps his head down and continues working away. It's strange how everything is exactly how she left it, yet it feels as if everything has changed. She still has a mountain of work to get through, courtesy of Hana, who is clearly enjoying being her taskmaster. Well, at least she doesn't have to rely on work to avoid Hirama anymore.

"Oh, Ishikawa, good timing." Hana passes by just as she gets to her desk. "Do you have time right now?"

When the door closes behind Izumi, Hana gives her a concerned look. "Has anything happened lately?"

Somehow, she doesn't think she's talking about work. "No, but I have received a warning."

Hana frowns. "Explain."

"Goto-san warned me that 'dangerous people' are watching."

"Ugh, him." Hana grimaces. "Just be careful."

Someone raps on the door. "Hey, it's Gokudera."

Hana looks like she wants to say something else to Izumi but instead says, "Enter."

Though his suit is impeccable as always, Gokudera looks tired, with dark circles under his eyes. She wonders when was the last time he got enough sleep. He stares at Izumi before registering her presence a beat later. "I wasn't aware you were in a meeting."

"I'm not," Hana says. "Sorry, Izumi, I need to talk to Gokudera for a bit."

After effectively getting kicked out of the room, Izumi heads back to her seat with Hana's words running through her mind. She tries to sneak a glance at Goto, but he notices and shoots her a knowing smile.

"Everything okay, Ishikawa-san?"

Hirama's voice makes her break eye contact, and he cocks his head to the side. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about it."

Hirama's gaze slides over to Goto. "Is he causing you problems?"

"Hirama-san, you are the last person allowed to ask me that right now."

He has the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry. What did Kurokawa-san want to see you about?"

"She wanted to go over our last assignment," she lies. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

"Saotome-san finished going over the last of the tax documents while you were still at lunch, so can you let Kurokawa-san know?"

The proverbial mountain of work flashes through her mind again, and she's about to refuse when she feels Goto's eyes on her. Instead, she says, "Sure, I'll let her know."

Hana's door is slightly ajar when Izumi approaches. She stops just short of the floor to ceiling window that looks out into the hall when Gokudera's voice drifts into the hall. They must still be in a meeting.

"—suited for this."

"Best suited, my ass."

A sigh. "Look, I get it. He wasn't my first choice either."

"Then why the hell is he here?"

"Time. We think that they're waiting to hear from someone." A pause, and then a groan. "You're kidding."

"I'm not. I thought subtlety was paramount, but I guess I was wrong. If you don't deal with this, I will."

Another sigh. "I'll deal with it."

"You better." Another pause, and then Hana swears. "You didn't close the door, you—"

Izumi holds her breath as the door closes with a click. Leaning against the wall, she tries to make sense of the conversation. There's a spy in the company. Gokudera has someone in the company looking for them. That person is someone who isn't subtle, and—

"Ishikawa?"

She jumps at Gokudera's voice. He gives her an amused look from the doorway of Hana's office. "I forgot how easily you scare."

"I do not scare easily," she grumbles.

"Whatever you say. Need to talk to Kurokawa?"

"Who needs to talk to me?" Hana pops her head out. She smiles when she sees Izumi. "Oh, Izumi, what do you need?"

She takes a second to keep her voice steady. "We've finished locating and checking over the missing records, so we're still on track with the project."

"Perfect. Thanks for letting me know."

Izumi returns to her desk with a frown. It doesn't sound like the search for the spy is going well. Her gaze roves over the room before she realizes it.

"Everything okay, Izumi?"

She looks up at Saori, who's paused in her work. She smooths out her frown into a neutral smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Saori seems to accept her response and resumes typing. Shaking her head, she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind. Dwelling on it isn't going to help her finish her work any faster.

Somehow, she manages to stay on track by the end of day. Saori and Goto head out first, having finished a bit earlier than her. Her fingers drum on the desk as she waits for her laptop to shut down.

"Eager to go home?"

Her fingers pause. She turns to Hirama, who still has his computer out. "Are you staying late today?"

He lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Unfortunately, this client has a lot of missing records. And the ones that aren't have so many errors that I'm probably going to be stuck here until next week."

Sympathy prompts her to respond. "One of those cases, huh?"

"Yeah," he says, dropping the theatrics. "I'm not about to make you all wait days for me though. I'll just power through this."

That's thoughtful of him. She looks at Hirama—really looks at him—for a while. Without all the persistence, he may not be so bad after all. Maybe. "Good luck."

His attention is back on his monitor, but he still waves at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ishikawa-san."

It's strange to part with Hirama feeling anything other than relief, but it's preferable. He used to accompany her unprompted to the entrance of the building, so it's nice to be able to breathe for the entire commute home.

* * *

When Izumi comes into work right behind Saori the next morning, Hirama is already there, frowning at his monitor. Four unopened coffee cans sit on his desk. He brightens upon seeing them and waves. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Hirama-san," Izumi replies. "Have you been here all night?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, I went home. I came in early today."

As Izumi sets up her computer, Hirama holds out two of the cans to Saori and her. "The machine ate my change, so I bought a couple. Do you two want one?"

"Thanks, Hirama." Saori takes one and downs half of it immediately. She looks back up to see both Hirama and Izumi staring at her. "Yes?"

"You okay, Saotome-san?" Hirama asks at the same time Izumi says, "It's rare to see you come in without Goto-san."

There's a sharp crack of aluminum before Saori places the can on her desk. Finger-shaped dents warp its surface. "We're not joined at the hip, you know."

"Did something happen?" Izumi asks.

"He was being stupid, that's what happened," she says, then shoves the HDMI cable into her laptop with a little more force than necessary. Izumi shares a look with Hirama, who only shrugs. He holds out another can to Izumi, which she accepts as well. To her pleasant surprise, he doesn't linger when he hands it off to her.

Goto walks in a few minutes later, acknowledging them with a nod but saying nothing. While Saori greets him, she doesn't bother looking at him. Hirama offers coffee to him, which he takes after a moment's consideration. The morning passes in silence, with Saori determinedly ignoring Goto, who seems unaffected by her attitude. When the afternoon rolls around, Izumi invites Saori out to lunch.

"What happened between you and Goto-san?"

Saori stops mid-sip of her water and sets it down slowly. "Nothing happened."

"It seems like something happened."

"I mean that nothing happened. He's been weird lately—you know this—but when I asked him about it, he waved me off. As if I didn't know what I was talking about." Saori shakes her head and scoffs. "I'm not a child."

"He's still acting strange?"

"For the most part, he's fine, but there are moments when he'll say something off. I tried finding out what was wrong, but he just—"

Saori cuts herself off and clenches her fist. "He keeps asking really specific questions, but they aren't even about me. He's trying to find something out, but I can't figure out what it is."

A terrible thought crosses Izumi's mind. "Perhaps he wants to learn about the executives."

"He's mentioned them only once or twice, but who knows? I apparently don't."

Clearly not in the mood to talk, Saori resumes eating and leaves Izumi to her thoughts for the rest of the meal. Saori's mood remains sour for the rest of day, to the point where even people Izumi barely interacts with ask her what's going on with Saori. Goto doesn't comment on it, carrying on like normal.

"Heading out, Goto-san?" Hirama asks at the end of the day.

"Work is over, is it not?" Goto slides his laptop into his briefcase. Saori says nothing, preoccupied with squinting at her monitor in frustration.

"See you tomorrow then."

Goto stands to leave but pauses at the last second. After letting out what sounds suspiciously like a sigh, he turns to Saori. "Are you coming?"

Not even bothering to look up, she replies, "Are you going to talk now?"

"Dinner's on me."

Saori presses her lips together. "Drinks too."

"Drinks too."

She sighs and leans back. "Fine. Let's go."

A smile tugs at Izumi's lips as she turns away to get ready to leave. Hirama watches them, a thoughtful expression on his face. His laptop is still open on his desk, and he makes no move to tidy his space. She asks, "Staying late again?"

"Yeah, Kurokawa gave me an assignment."

Surprise flits across her face. "What about the missing records?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm still working on those." He gestures to his desk. "Hence, the overtime."

Perhaps it's punishment for being so terrible to her in the past. Whatever it is, Izumi's just glad that he's stopped attaching himself to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hirama-san."

He grins at her, waving with enthusiasm that she didn't know anyone could have when faced with an additional workload and overtime.

The next morning, Izumi has just walked into the elevator when she hears Hirama call, "Please hold the doors!"

Rushing into the elevator just before the doors slide shut, he lets out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Ishikawa-san."

Closing his eyes, he leans back against the wall. Though his appearance is the same as always, she can spot faint dark circles.

"Are you all right?"

"What?"

"You keep working overtime this week." Honestly, there's a small part of her that doesn't want to offer what she's going to say next. "Do you need help with the missing records? We're working on the same client after all."

"No, it's all right," he replies, waving her off. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Thank you though."

She manages to keep herself from being rude and staring at him. This new Hirama is not unwelcome, but it's still a bit of an adjustment. He is quiet as they walk to Asari's offices. Despite his new attitude, he still reaches over her shoulder to scan his ID. Ah, yes. There's the Hirama she's come to know.

Saori and Goto are already in the office, and they seem to have patched things between them. It's a good thing too, since it turns out that the client wants to move up the deadline of the audit out of the blue. By the end of the day, Izumi's head hurts, and she rubs her eyes in an attempt to soothe the eye strain she feels coming on. Saori and Hirama don't seem much better, and even Goto removes his glasses and closes his eyes.

"I'm heading home. I don't think I can look at a screen for much longer," Saori announces. "Tetsuo, ready to go?"

In the midst of rubbing his eyes, he merely nods. She looks at Izumi and Hirama. "Izumi, Hirama?"

Izumi nods too, but Hirama sighs and says, "I can't."

"Again?" Concern tinges Saori's voice. "I'm sure Kurokawa will be fine if you prioritize our client."

"It's fine. I won't stay long today."

"If you're sure. Izumi?"

Izumi, who is rubbing her eyes again, eagerly gets to her feet. "I'm ready. My eyesight has probably gotten worse just from today."

Saori cracks a smile as Izumi grabs her bag and heads out. Goto still has his glasses in hand and nearly walks into a wall as they leave the office. Izumi's companions have already made plans to grab dinner and drinks together, which she is also welcome to join, but all she wants to do is lie down and nap. The thought of removing her shoes, dropping her bag onto the floor, and sprawling out on her bed sounds incredible.

Izumi parts with them at the bus stop. Since she's only an intern, Asari doesn't provide her a parking permit for the office lot. The good thing is that it's only a five-minute walk from the bus stop. It takes the bus twenty-five minutes to get back to her home stop, which is another ten-minute walk from her house. All in all, it's not a terrible commute, although it's certainly not ideal.

"Hey, Nee-san," Mina greets as she walks through the door. "How was work?"

"I think my eyes are about to fall out of my head."

"Oof. Well, welcome back. Mika's here, by the way."

Seated in the living room, a tall girl with a sleepy gaze and a short, dark bob raises a hand in greeting. Long and lean, she takes up almost the entire sofa with her legs stretched out. "Good evening, Izumi-san."

"It's good to see you, Mika. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Not this time. I'm here because Mina has boy problems."

"I do _not_ have boy problems."

"You have a boy who is a problem."

"Oh my god." Mina snatches up a throw pillow from the armchair and hurls it at Mika. She catches it one-handed and returns it with just as much force, smacking Mina right in the face. "Hey!"

"You started it."

Mina picks up the fallen pillow and lunges at her with her arms raised. "Did not!"

Having been completely forgotten by the teenagers, Izumi laughs at the sight of the taller Mika successfully holding Mina at arm's length with a challenging expression. She heads up to her room, ready to flop onto her bed and turn off her brain for a little while. Her eyes are still hurting though, so she goes to the bathroom to remove her contacts first. She keeps her glasses in her bag, so she reaches in and digs around because they sometimes get stuck underneath her… wait. Oh no.

After locating her glasses and putting them on, she opens her bag wide. She stares at the emptiness inside. Of _course_ , the one day she just wants to go home as soon as possible is the one day she forgets her laptop at work. Ugh. After taking a moment to lament her luck, she informs Mina of her predicament and gets into her car. There's no way she's taking the bus back to work just to get her laptop.

Another twenty minutes later, Izumi is back at Asari. There are still a handful of employees from other companies milling about, but she doesn't see any from Asari. Truthfully, one of the reasons why she wanted to work for Asari was because they're known not to encourage overtime, similar to many western companies. Which, now that she thinks about it, may not only just be because Tsuna wouldn't want his employees to be overworked, but also possibly because of his Italian heritage. There's an interesting thought.

Whatever the reason, she's thankful that she isn't expected to regularly work overtime. As she takes the elevator up, she wonders if she should have brought something for Hirama. Despite the annoying experiences she's had, he has changed. Mostly. And the overtime is clearly affecting his health. Well, it's fine. She hadn't meant to come back today anyway. He'll be fine.

However, when she enters the office, Hirama is nowhere to be seen. His belongings are still on his desk, and it looks as though he plans to stay for a while. She retrieves her laptop and double checks her desk for any other left-behind items just in case. She gets a text from Tsuna just as she returns to the elevator, which is currently on its way down.

 _Are you free this weekend? Yamamoto has a game, and we're all planning on going._

 _I am. What time?_

 _Uh… Let me get back to you on that._

She smiles. Oh dear, she's become a little obvious, hasn't she? She looks up just as the elevator dings. The doors slide open to reveal Hirama, who stares at her in surprise. "Ishikawa-san? What are you doing here?"

She gestures to her bag. "I forgot my laptop and came back to get it."

"Oh, I wanted to tell you, but I don't have your contact info. If you're heading out, I can walk you to the bus."

"I drove here."

"Then I'll walk you to your car."

She nods and enters, pushing the button for the first floor. She braces herself for his next question of obtaining her information, but it never comes. Instead, he says, "So… you wear glasses?"

"Um, yes, I do."

"They look good," he says, and it's amazing how the same words from different people can give her different reactions. Or a lack of one thereof. "How bad is your vision?"

"Pretty terrible, actually." She holds her hand about twenty centimeters in front of her face. "It starts to get blurry around this distance."

"Huh. That's pretty bad."

She shrugs. "It is what it is."

It's still daylight when they get to her car, courtesy of the summer sun. "Thanks for walking me back, Hirama-san. Don't work too late."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Ishikawa-san."

* * *

The weekend doesn't come soon enough, in Izumi's opinion. She's never been so happy to shut off her computer. She nearly did overtime alongside Hirama, who continued pulling long hours for the rest of the week. Even Goto stayed late on Friday. She hasn't felt this drained since college, though it's thankfully not quite that bad.

She's in the process of gathering her hair up into a ponytail when the doorbell rings. From her bedroom, she calls, "Mina, can you get the door? He's here."

"Got it!" comes the reply, and she hears the front door unlock. "Hey, Sawada-san, what's up?"

Izumi pulls on a dark blue button down over her gray t-shirt dress and ties the ends together just as Mina's voice floats upstairs again. "Nee-san woke up a little late because work's been busy. She even forgot her laptop the other day."

"Oh wow, that's pretty far. Did she get it back?"

"Pretty far?" Oh, _shit_. "It's only like—"

"Mina!" she shouts frantically. "I need your help!"

"One sec—coming!"

When Mina gets to her room, Izumi ushers her inside. Mina gives her a weird look. "What do you need me for?"

"Please don't tell him that I work at Asari."

"What? Why not?"

"I… I told him that I work in the next town over."

Mina frowns. "Why?"

Izumi lets out a heavy sigh. "He doesn't want me working there."

Mina's frown deepens. "Since when does he get to decide what you do?"

That makes her smile. "He doesn't. That's why I'm working there. Just… please don't say anything, okay? It's complicated."

She crosses her arms. "Fine. But just so you know, he's lost major points with me for that."

"I know. Thanks for caring."

"You do plan on telling him eventually, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"When?"

Izumi opens her mouth to respond but realizes she doesn't have an answer. She sighs. "Look, there's some stuff going on, and I'm going to tell him once things settle."

"Settle? Is everything okay?"

Who knows? "Everything's fine. I need to go, okay? We're going to be late."

Mina looks disgruntled but doesn't comment further. They head toward the stairs, and Tsuna looks up from his phone just as they reach the end. He wears the blue and white Namimori Sparrows jersey and smiles up at them. "The others are on their way. They'll save seats for us if we don't make it before the game starts."

Before Izumi can say anything, Mina throws her arms around her and pulls her close. Confused, she returns the hug just as Mina whispers, "If he keeps being a dick, kick him where it hurts."

A short laugh escapes her, and she pulls away. "Bye, Mina."

They manage to get to Namimori Stadium with enough time for Izumi to purchase a blue Sparrows cap before the game starts. She puts it on just as she spots Haru waving her arm to grab her attention. She nearly elbows Gokudera in the head in the process, who dodges with a scowl. Chrome and Kyoko get her to sit before she actually does end up hitting him. In the row in front of them, Hana snickers as Ryohei makes a jab at Gokudera. The group is seated near the front, just past the Sparrows dugout close to third base. Hibari isn't among them, though she hadn't expected to see him in the first place.

The Sparrows have already taken to the field and started warming up. Izumi and Tsuna take the aisle seats next to Gokudera, who also wears a jersey over a black shirt. The pitcher winds up and then throws one of the fastest pitches she's ever seen. His back is facing them, so she nudges Tsuna. "Who's the pitcher?"

"Oh, that's Yamamoto. Number eighty." he says, and her jaw drops.

"You didn't tell me he's the starting pitcher! I thought he was a reliever."

"My bad," he says, grinning like it totally isn't. "Are you a Sparrows fan?"

"Yes. Mina's the biggest sports fan in my family though."

"It's starting!" Kyoko exclaims, drawing Izumi's attention to the field.

Izumi has seen enough games to tell that Takeshi is a talented player. His pitches are fast, and though some of them are hit, his teammates make up for it. The top of the first inning is over before she knows it. The catcher throws the ball back to Takeshi before heading toward the dugout. As Takeshi jogs over, the third baseman comes up beside him to give him a friendly pat on the back. His grin is blinding as he approaches, and it brings a smile to her face. She stands with the crowd and cups her hands around her mouth. "Good job, Takeshi!"

He searches the crowd for a moment before finding her, and he brightens. He tosses the ball up once and catches it again in his palm, setting off a chain of "Over here, Yamamoto!" and "For the kid, Yamamoto!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei stand around her as the crowd gets rowdier. Takeshi tosses it up high into the air, and it lands right into her hands.

She looks back at Takeshi, who gives her a wink, and her grin returns in full force. "Thank you!"

"He made it easy for her," Gokudera says, sitting back down. Haru rolls her eyes at the same time Hana snorts.

"Don't pretend that you boys didn't stand up to make sure she got the ball," Haru says.

Hana adds, "Besides, he's already given one to all of you."

"Oh?" Izumi looks at each of the men, who just shrug in agreement. "Thank you very much then."

The Sparrows match each run scored with a combination of strong offense and a solid defense until the top of the sixth inning, when a batter sends the ball flying past the Sparrows outfield. The crowd roars as two runners make it back to home plate. With the score at 4-2 and only one out, Izumi leans forward in her seat. It's the first home run of the game, but Takeshi's been pitching well so it seems that he'll stay on the field.

She clicks her tongue when the next batter hits a single. Next to her, Tsuna stifles a laugh. Without taking her attention off the field, she asks, "What?"

The next player positions himself at home plate. "I didn't think you'd be such a big baseball fan."

Takeshi's first pitch is a swinging strike. "It grew on me the more I watched it."

The second is a ball. Damn. "If I'd known, I would've invited you sooner."

"I would've taken you up on the offer." The third is another ball. Cupping a hand around her mouth, she shouts, "Come on!"

"Too bad your workplace is so far away." Yes! Called strike!

"I could come to the night games."

"…Doesn't it take forty minutes to get back to Namimori?"

She turns to him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

His smile is gone. "Your internship, Izumi-san. The one in the next town over."

Panic seizes her when she realizes what she's just said. Of all things, baseball is not what she thought would betray her. Her mind races for something to say, and it takes all her willpower to keep from looking away. "I…"

A crack echoes throughout the stadium, and the crowd goes wild. Izumi turns just in time to see the shortstop stepping off second base and throwing to first. The first baseman catches it before the runner even gets close, and the umpire signals a successful out.

She leaps to her feet, cheering with the crowd. She joins the crowd chant for the Sparrows mostly for the beautiful double play, but partly for an excuse to ignore the stare now digging into her side.

Hands now clammy, she clasps them together in her lap to prevent herself from curling her fingers into her dress. She dares to look back to Tsuna, who's expression has not changed. "Sorry, I forgot what you asked me just now. Could you repeat it please?"

She manages a small smile as best she can, but he merely observes her for a moment before saying, "It's nothing."

The Sparrows make a valiant effort and manage to score three more runs, leading 5-4 by the top of the ninth inning. With two outs and a runner on third base, the stadium buzzes with anticipation. With the last ball bringing the count to three balls and two strikes, Izumi braces her hands on her knees as she leans forward. They're so close!

Sparrows' fans roar as the catcher returns the ball to Takeshi. Izumi cheers with the group but is drowned out by a shockingly loud shout next to her. "You can do better that than, Baseball Freak!"

Izumi stares, dumbfounded, as Gokudera arguably encourages Takeshi with questionable statements, but the rest of her group just laugh and continue cheering. Even Chrome joins in, her voice carrying across the field with the others. Her heart pounds as Takeshi winds up for the pitch.

He throws, and the batter swings. He misses. Izumi shoots to her feet, fist pumping the air. "Yes!"

Applause and screams erupt around her. However, even as she takes Takeshi's victory, guilt settles in her stomach.

The drive home is quiet. Tsuna doesn't say anything, and Izumi is too tense to try to start a conversation. She's lost in her thoughts until she starts recognizing her neighborhood. Oh no, she hadn't meant to not speak to him at all. She must look even more suspicious now. She's just about to get out of the car when he finally speaks. "I actually wanted to ask you about something today."

She forces herself to face him. "What did you want to ask?"

He gives her a long look that makes her feel exposed. "Things are getting serious, and after last time… I don't want something bad to happen to you."

Her stomach drops. She still remembers that day with Haru and Kyoko clearly. He must see it in her face because he hastens to add, "I'm not saying that I think they will, but you know, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Basically–" he sucks in a breath– "can I come with you to and from work? Just in case."

She freezes, and it does not go unnoticed. "Izumi-san?"

"You can't. It's too far." She almost cringes at the flimsy excuse, but she continues, "Traffic is terrible."

"I don't mind."

"I work late often."

"I'm fine with that."

Her palms are sweating again, and it's all she can do to keep her panic from showing on her face. She blurts, "I don't want you there."

Hurt and confusion flashes across his face, and her gut twists. That's not what she meant to say.

"Why not?"

The damage is already done. She can't take it back now. "I just don't. Please respect my decision."

He goes still, and then his jaw clenches. "Fine," he snaps. "Then I'll see you next time. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Izumi stares at the words on her computer screen for so long that they stop looking real. Has the word "sales" always been written that way? She leans forward and squints at the screen. She already checked this line, right? Probably.

"…zumi."

Wait, is that an error? Darn, she must have missed it earlier.

"Izumi."

There is an unacceptable amount of errors in her life lately. There could be less if this spreadsheet would just _cooperate—_

A hand comes down on her shoulder, and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

Saori pulls her hand back as Izumi presses a hand to her heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No, it's my fault." She takes a deep breath. "Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm heading home."

"So early?"

Saori doesn't smile, but amusement is clear in her voice. "No. It's time to go home. Are you coming?"

Izumi glances at the clock and does a double take. It really _is_ time to go. Has time really passed so quickly? She sighs and shakes her head. "You go on ahead. I need to finish this before I go."

"Don't stay too late."

"I won't."

The office is quiet and calm once most of the employees leave for the day. Izumi isn't alone; Goto and a handful of others keep her company. She suppresses another sigh as she reviews the spreadsheets again. Her progress is sluggish and slow, and frustration builds within her. She's been doing the exact same thing for weeks—this shouldn't be so difficult! Half an hour passes before she finally gives up. If sitting at her desk isn't working, then perhaps a change of scenery will help her refocus. She stands, and Goto looks up from his work. Besides her, Goto is the only other person still in the office. Everyone else has finished up for the day. He asks, "Going home?"

"No, I just need to walk around for a bit. I'll be back soon."

She goes to the break room, pouring a cup of water for herself as she stares out the windows. Without work to occupy her, she finds her thoughts returning to Saturday. She's under no illusion that Tsuna doesn't suspect anything. While he may be good at keeping secrets, he's not good at hiding his emotions. That evening was the first time she's ever seen him angry. For a moment, she imagines telling him everything—her place of employment, her reasons, her apology—but then she remembers the way they parted. Guilt claws at her, sinking into her heart with icy terror. This… This was not the plan.

No, no. She can't second guess herself now. Otherwise, all of this will have been for nothing. Taking a deep breath, she composes herself. Regardless of the swirling chaos in her head, there is one thing for certain—she needs to finish reviewing that spreadsheet.

She tosses her cup into the trash and makes her way back to the Asari offices. Goto is standing in front of her desk when she enters. He steps away with a smile. "Welcome back, Ishikawa Izumi."

"…I'm back. Are you leaving now?"

He nods. "Good night. Have a safe trip home."

He goes back to his desk to grab his belongings and then is out the door without another word. Her computer has gone to sleep while she was away. She goes to press the space bar to wake it up when it comes to life on its own. Her finger hovers over the key as she watches her cursor move despite not touching the mouse. It slides over her dashboard, clicking on her email.

Taking out her phone, she opens the camera app and presses record. It scrolls through all her emails and opens many of her work-related files, including password protected ones, with ease. Even her social media accounts are opened, and she watches her computer go through her friend lists and messages. She holds her phone steady until all programs have been closed and her computer is put back to sleep. Then, she stops the recording, unplugs her laptop, and heads toward the elevator.

One elevator ride and a few minutes later, she raps on the door post of Gokudera's office. He looks up in surprise. He looks moderately more rested than before. "Ishikawa. Is something the matter?"

She closes the door before placing her laptop on the edge of the desk. "Someone remotely went through my computer."

He frowns. "Did you see it?"

"I watched it wake up by itself and go through my work files, emails, and social media. I recorded it on my phone as well."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll take care of it." He reaches for her laptop, but she doesn't move. "Anything else?"

She hesitates, but he gestures for her to continue. "I have suspects for the spy."


End file.
